Everything Comes Full Circle
by SarcasticEnigma
Summary: AU Episode 123. A Jedi Master's daughter has been living with Shmi and Anakin for 6 years, since she crashed on Tatooine. She doesn't want to leave them, but may have to when QuiGon appears. ObiOC! R&R!
1. Prologue: The Phantom Menace

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**_Everything Comes Full Circle_**

Prologue

Jedi Master Zankou Qualsiri and his accepted wife, Jedi Knight Alia Fehr, had grown up and trained together under the tutelage of Master Yoda on Coruscant. The union between them was, at first, forbidden until Yoda received a vision of the child they would raise. This child was believed to be the one who would bring balance to the Force – the Chosen One. In this foolish belief, the two lovers were allowed to marry but never bore a child.

When they asked the Healers why this was after two years of marriage, they learned that Alia was unable to bear children – she was barren. Heartbroken, Alia retreated into herself and soon died of despair and sorrow. She left Zankou to face the coming miracle alone.

The miracle in question was a child abandoned on the steps of the Jedi Temple. Discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn, the child was brought to Yoda and the Council of Jedi Masters. It was revealed that this was the child Yoda foresaw, and was to be trained as a Jedi. All that was known of the child was that it was a girl, and she bore a strange birthmark on her left breast. The mark was a symbol unknown to the Jedi, but they soon learned its origins as the Celtic "Wheel of Being," and was said to represent the four elements of a long destroyed planet, Earth, and their interconnection to form a balanced Universe.

This only furthered the belief that she was the Chosen One.

To raise his spirits, the child was given to Zankou who named her Ghanima Alia Qualsiri. He would sing to her the song Alia was sung to as a child, a sweet lullaby she always hummed, as another remembrance of his lost love. As soon as she came of age, he learned of her large Midi-chlorian count and she was put into training immediately. She surpassed the other children, this was obvious to all who saw her, but it only made them wonder who her real parents were.

On his first mission since Alia's death, Zankou was to perform a simple diplomatic negotiation between two feuding planets bent on destroying one another. On her endless begging, Ghanima traveled with her father as his Padawan – even though he was warned against it. Qui-Gon had been the one to warn his old friend of a terrible dream he had, that something awful would befall his friend and child, though he himself knew not what.

The negotiations were a trap of the rising Sith, set for Zankou. The Sith that had tried to kill him told the Jedi that he was to be the first to join him or die. Fearful for his daughter, seeing then what Qui-Gon spoke of, Zankou tried to escape. He failed and fell…but not before sending Ghanima into an escape pod. He didn't know where it would land but as long as she escaped the Sith, which she amazingly had, he would rest in peace.

Ghanima was twelve-years-old when her escape pod crashed on the planet Tatooine. Slave Shmi Skywalker and her three-year-old son, Anakin – Ghanima's soon to be brother – found her. Ghanima told Shmi who she was and where she was from. Knowing that Ghanima would be killed for being the child of a Jedi, she changed her name to Chani and told her that she must never speak of it again. Ghanima hesitantly agreed after Shmi explained the laws of the planet to her, which was that Jedi were distrusted and had been killed before, and was taken into Shmi's home.

But, due to Gardulla the Hutt's poor gambling skills, lost all three in a podracing bet with a foul curmudgeonly Toydarian, Watto.

It had been six years since the fateful crash, and Ghanima had grown to love her new family and home. Even though she was still plagued by awful visions, with no one to counsel her, she still sung the song her father taught her. It was all she had besides the Force and her father's lightsaber to remind her of her past, and it always seemed to sooth Anakin when he had nightmares or was upset with their new master. Ghanima loathed her junk dealing master, who constantly put down hers and Anakin's dreams of becoming Jedi. Ghanima hated Watto for inflicting such hurtful slander on Anakin's young mind day-in and day-out. Despite Watto, Ghanima sensed the Force within Anakin and trained him when he was old enough to speak with her telepathically.

Though not family by blood, the two loved and cared for each other over the years. Ghanima had given up hope of ever being found by the Jedi long ago, so whenever news came of a Jedi on or near the planet she feared for her life. She feared because she thought it meant she would have to leave her home and her family. That, or that the Jedi were actually Sith coming to finish her off.

In truth, it was never learned where she came from so it was never revealed that she was adopted.

_**A/N:**_ For those of you who are bad at math, like me, Anakin is nine and Ghanima/Chani's eighteen when Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Padmé and the others arrive on Tatooine.

Ghanima (Gah-nee-ma) Chani (Chain-e) Zankou (Zan-koo) Alia (Ah-lee-ah)

P.S.: Two pages total.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 1**

"Don't let them send any transmissions," a tall, aging man with long hair and a small beard ordered. "Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I feel it also, Master," a young man spoke respectfully as he and his Master eyed the desert around them. A flash of light sabers deflecting blasters came into view followed by a man with horns killing the first man. A shout of anguish, more fighting and an explosion.

"Sith!" Ghanima gasped, whipping up from her nightmare.

She took in her surroundings and saw that there were still a few stars shining above her. Dawn approached. Taking a deep breath, calming herself, she ran a hand through her mid-back sandy hair. Wiping her blue eyes, she sighed heavily at the nightmare. It was all too familiar to her; she'd had it every night for the past week and it was beginning to weigh on her.

"If I don't start getting enough sleep, I'll mess up at the yard and Watto will kill me," she mumbled and rose to her feet, standing tall at five-five – the average height for any human female – and adjusted her necklace. It was a Japor Snippet on a leather throng; Anakin had made it for her. "Or worse…sell me."

Stretching quickly, loosening all the knots in her back from sleeping outside, she rubbed her eyes again before heading inside to wake her younger brother. Anakin was still sleeping and she shook her head at how easily it came to him. Normally, Anakin was up first and waking her up from the dreams, which sometimes made her scream. _I must not have screamed this time_, she thought._ That's an improvement. _The two used to share the room, and even a bed, but it became more of a workshop filled with parts for C-3PO, so she moved outside onto the small balcony.

"Ani," she soothed, shaking his shoulders. "Ani? Anakin!" Her voice became more annoyed with him as he swatted her away. She couldn't believe he was acting like this. Then it hit her as she saw a small smirk on his face. "Well, I suppose since Anakin isn't awake I'll eat his breakfast for him." His eyes popped open and he jumped onto her retreating back, causing both of them to laugh.

"Don't you dare, Chani," he warned with a grin, the threat completely useless. "I'll tell Mom!"

"You know I would never do that to you, Ani," she reassured him as she pulled him off her back, ruffling his hair playfully. "You'll need all your strength to put up with Watto."

"You will, too," he reminded her and both of them sighed with disdain at the thought of seeing the overweight, winged alien again. Watto was a closed minded fool who hated the Jedi. He trusted them just about as much as they trusted him. If he only knew the truth about her, then he would never treat her and Anakin as he did.

"Come on, let's eat and get to Watto. Maybe we'll work on the Podracer when we get home?" He just smiled, and ran down the stairs to meet their mother.

Shmi was the only one who knew Ghanima's past, not even Anakin knew the truth, but she swore to never tell. Both thought it better if he didn't know. If any of the slave traders found out who she really was then she'd be killed; neither Shmi or Anakin would be able to bear that. So Shmi kept her mouth shut, and no one was the better for it. But Ghanima did wish to tell Anakin the truth, but he was just too young to understand. Maybe in a few more years.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 2**

Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Padmé, and R2-D2 entered the dingy junk shop. Looking around at all the oily parts, Padmé, under the guise of a handmaiden, seemed disgusted. She didn't believe they'd find what they needed, but Watto's was the last shop on the list – their last hope. Qui-Gon was confident though; he was always.

Both the disguised queen and Jedi Master were drawn from their thoughts as Watto himself greeted them. Qui-Gon took a quick survey of the pudgy blue alien who flew on short little wings like a hummingbird. As Qui-Gon debated the alien's mental capacity, Padmé was focused on his horrible, blocky yellow teeth and unshaven chin. All in all, Watto was one of the most disgusting creatures she'd ever seen.

"_Hi chuba da naga__?_" he asked roughly as he stopped in front of Qui-Gon, who explained that he needed parts for a J-type 327 Nubian. "Ah, yes. Yes, Nubian. We have lots of that. _Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!_" he shouted over his shoulder. (What do you want? Boy, get in here! Now!)

"My Droid here has a readout of what I need," Qui-Gon explained, motioning to R2-D2 as Anakin ran in from the junkyards. He was very dirty and out of breath as Watto raised his hand, causing him to flinch.

"_Coona tee-tocky malia?_" Watto asked impatiently. (What took you so long?)

"_Mel tassa cho-passa_ – " He started to explain a little embarrassed, but Watto cut him off. (I was cleaning the bin like you –)

"_Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata_." Anakin nodded and turned away from him, hopping onto the counter to clean parts as Watto turned back to Qui-Gon. "_So_, let me take-a you out back. You'll find what you need." (Never mind! Watch the store. I've got some selling to do here.)

Qui-Gon and R2-D2 followed Watto toward the junkyard, leaving Jar Jar in the capable hands of Padmé and Anakin. Jar Jar picked up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose when Qui-Gon snatched it from him and put it back, warning him not to touch anything. Jar Jar just made a face at the Jedi's back, sticking out his exceptionally long tongue.

Ghanima and Anakin had almost been late that morning since they were late getting up. She had to help Anakin wash his face after a small mess at breakfast and brushed out his hair as well, all while walking to Watto's. She even had to change both of their clothing from the wet mess before leaving. But being in the junkyard made him dirty anyway, so she didn't why she bothered.

As slaves, money for things like food and new clothing were hard to come by. Anakin was easy, he was small and could fit into any rags Shmi found but Ghanima had to either borrow her mother's clothes or steal or, sometimes, the old fruit seller, Jira, would give her some. Luckily today hadn't been a case of thievery; Shmi had a pair of black pants, knee high dark brown boots, a black belt and a navy blue tunic that matched Anakin's style for her daughter.

She was now outside in the junkyard when Watto called Anakin away. She had braided her hair back and out of the way of her goggles so she could see while welding. Currently fixing the engine of a speeder, Watto came out with a man in robes. Her breath caught in her throat as they looked around. She lowered her head, hoping Watto wouldn't call her over to help the obvious Jedi Knight. It seemed she was lucky after all as Watto read the small portable monitor he was holding and soon stood before a Hyperdrive. _He won't need my help with that._

"Girl! Get over here!" She sighed, her previous hope fleeting, and put her tools down before walking over to Watto.

"_Hi chuba da naga, Watto?_" she asked as politely as possible, avoiding the man's gaze. Qui-Gon could sense the Force within her, but there was something else; she was hiding something from him. _She can shield her emotions from me? Interesting. _(What do you want, Watto?)

"Go inside, and make sure that no good brother of yours doesn't scare away any other customers," he ordered hastily, and she nodded respectfully before heading inside.

Ghanima stopped in the doorway and leaned on it, watching Anakin and listening to Watto with one ear. The Jedi was looking for a T-14 Hyperdrive Generator. Watto wasn't lying, which was quite a shocker, when he said he was the only one here who has one. For some reason he suggested he just but a new ship since it would be cheaper. Something was wrong though. Ghanima knew he was being far too nice. What was he up to now? As soon as he asked how Qui-Gon was going to pay, she knew _that_ was the Watto she loathed and seen scam countless people. All he cared about was money; she was amazed he hadn't gone bankrupt from all his gambling on the races. _But he always bets on Sebulba, and Sebulba always wins. I guess that's why he can afford to be so careless with his money. _

The Jedi said he had twenty thousand Republic sataries and Watto flipped. He said that he needed something more real, the something being real cash and up front. The Jedi must've tried to use the Force to persuade him, but it was to no avail Jedi mind tricks don't work on Toydarians. _I should know, _Ghanima thought bitterly, _I've tried._

"This is a strange world to me," Padmé said looking around, making Anakin study her intently. After a moment, he said that she was strange to him.

"Anakin," Ghanima scolded him, walking over to swat his shoulder. "Don't be rude to the customers." He nodded apologetically but Padmé just smiled at him.

"It's fine. I don't mind." She was being honest; it was strange that one of the customers didn't mind a slave talking back. "Are you a slave as well?" Padmé asked, bringing Ghanima into the pervious conversation between her and Anakin.

"Her name is Chani, and she's my big sister!" Anakin defended, rudely and proud with a small glare at Padmé.

"I've been a slave since I was twelve," Ghanima answered simply, void of any emotion. That was when her father had died and Shmi adopted her. Anakin was three at the time so he didn't even remember. He didn't know that she wasn't really his sister.

"No money, no parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 Hyperdrive, I promise you that!" Ghanima heard Watto threaten, and she shook her head with a small sigh.

Jar Jar suddenly pulled a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they all came tumbling down. He struggled to catch them, but only knocked more down. Anakin and Padmé were oblivious to this, but Ghanima ran over to help the poor creature. He was far too clumsy for his own good.

"…Wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own Droid…" But Anakin stopped in the middle of his story as Qui-Gon hurried into the shop, followed by R-2.

"We're leaving," he stated and Jar Jar quickly followed, leaving Ghanima to clean up his mess. Padmé gave Anakin a kind, loving look before walking towards the door.

"I'm glad I met you…ah…"

"Anakin," he called back, "Anakin Skywalker."

"Padmé Naberrie," she replied with a smile and turned away, making Anakin look sad as he watched her leave.

"I'm glad I met you, too!" he called after her, but it didn't seem like she heard. Watto soon entered the junkyard, shaking his head.

"_Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia_," Watto complained as he floated next to Anakin. (Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing.)

"_La lova num botaffa_," Anakin protested, still cleaning the first part he picked up. (They seemed nice to me.)

"Sure, if you didn't mind the orange one making a mess," Ghanima countered bitterly once she finally finished with the mess Jar Jar made.

"_Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko_." Anakin let out a "yippee" before grabbing Ghanima's hand and pulling her into the back with him. (Clean the racks, then you can go home.)

P.S.: Four pages total.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Anarra: Glad you liked how Qui-Gon reacted to seeing Ghanima. I was going to have him recognize her, but that seemed unrealistic since she was twelve last time and she's now eighteen. Anyway, glad you like what I'm doing so far with all my stories.

**Chapter 3**

Anakin and Ghanima had just finished cleaning the racks and were now walking through the market hand-in-hand. Ghanima was deep in thought, listening to Anakin with one ear as he talked about her promise to help him with the Podracer. Well, that and the girl Padmé; Anakin didn't even seem to notice how distracted she was. Her thoughts stayed with the Jedi that failed in getting the parts from Watto.

A Jedi just happened to come here, so far from Coruscant, and just happened to come into the same junkyard I work in. Maybe he's just passing through, and wants nothing to do with me? Maybe him being here is just a coincidence. Ugh, you know better, Ghanima! To call coincidence after coincidence after coincidence a coincidence is just plain gullible. Not to mention stupid.

"Chani, look!" Anakin drew her from her thoughts as they saw Sebulba holding a frog up to the same clumsy Gungan from the junkyard threateningly. Several other creatures started to gather as Sebulba shoved Jar Jar to the ground.

"Why mesa always da one?" Jar Jar mumbled forlornly to himself as he desperately tried to scramble to safety.

"Because you're afraid," Anakin stated causing Jar Jar to turn and see both him and Ghanima, pushing their way to him. Both of them proceeded to stand up to Sebulba in a very self-assured way. Ghanima didn't exactly like the Gungan for the trouble he caused her, but no one should have to deal with Sebulba.

"_Chess ko, Sebulba. Coo wolpa tooney rana_," she taunted with a wry smile. Sebulba stopped his assault on Jar Jar and turned to the humans. (Careful, Sebulba. This one's very connected.)

""_Tooney rana"? Nu pratta dunko, shag_?" he asked menacingly. (Connected? Whada you mean, slave?)

"_Oh, da Hutt_," Anakin said wistfully. "_Cha porko ootman geesa. Me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa_," he taunted with great pleasure. (As in Hutt. Big time Outlander, this one. I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.)

"_Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee_," he threatened Anakin. Glaring at him, Ghanima slipped a protective hand onto her brother's shoulder. "_Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom_." Selbulba turned and walked away, deciding to waste no more of his time. (Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.)

"_Eh, chee bana do mullee ra_," Anakin muttered as Qui-Gon, Padmé and R2 –D2arrived on the scene. "Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug." (Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.)

"An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba," Ghanima added as she decided to help Jar Jar to his feet. None of the others seemed to really care, which she thought odd.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen," Jar Jar denied heatedly. "Dat's da last ting mesa wanten."

"Nevertheless, the children are right – you were heading for trouble," Qui-Gon stated forcefully, not even seeing the glare he got from Ghanima and Anakin for calling them children. "Thank you, my young friends," he said to them with a kind smile, and they graciously returned it. Padmé looked at Anakin and smiled, and he just smiled even wider and they started walking down the street when Jar Jar insisted he did nothing.

"Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you," Anakin stated wisely. "Be less afraid."

"Does that work for you?" Padmé asked him.

"To a point," he replied with a smile, and Ghanima couldn't help but ruffle his hair playfully.

You are wise beyond your years, Anakin.

_I know. Isn't it weird that you're not and yet you're nine years older than me? _She glared down at him, ready to swat his shoulder, but she saw his bright mischievous eyes and smile and couldn't help but smile back.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

mysticallove: I like stories with an OC, too. Glad you like this!

Rachel Sparrow: Interesting, keep going, huh? Happy to oblige!

apple sauce the brave: You like it, whoo-hoo! Go me! Yeah, awkward moment. Anyway, thanks and I love your pen name.

Anarra: I know! I'm sorry it was so short! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! This one is longer so yay for you!

Also, thanks to rawinth!

**Chapter 4**

The group now stood in the street in front of Jira's fruit stand on Mos Espa. Jira was a very old and poor but very jolly woman. She would sneak food to Shmi, Ghanima, and Anakin whenever she could, along with clothes. Anakin had been trying to find a cooling unit for her since she couldn't take the heat for some time. He would have her cooled down and feeling good in no time though, he was certain.

"I'll take four pallies today," he told her before telling Padmé she'd like them. He reached into his pocket, and came out with only three coins. He dropped one, which Qui-Gon graciously picked up, revealing his lightsaber. Ghanima froze as Anakin bought three pallies and the wind picked up.

"The rest of the shops are starting to close up, Chani. You and Ani should head home," she stated with a motherly warning tone. Jira gave Anakin their pallies, telling them a storm was coming and, again, that they should get home quick.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon as Jira began to close up shop as well.

"We'll just head back to our ship," he assured him, but his words made fear strike up in Ghanima. _Ship means people, and people mean more Jedi._

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time," Anakin stated as Padmé told him where their ship was.

_Ani, what are you doing?_

_You know they won't make it, Chani! Come on, let's help them!_

That's not our decision – it's Mama's.

"Sandstorms are very, _very _dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!" Anakin ordered, completely ignoring his sister's warnings, and the group followed him as he rushed down the windy street. The wind was blowing hard as Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Padmé, and R2-D2 followed the Skywalker siblings down the street and into a slave hovel. It was still light out when they entered the main room, shaking sand from their bodies. Anakin ran from them though, calling out to his mother.

"Dissen cozy," Jar Jar noted as he looked around.

Ghanima smirked warily at the alien, worried he would inevitably break something. She looked behind her at Qui-Gon, who eyed her for a moment before turning away. _Was he trying to sense me? That's it. I'm putting up a shield._ Shmi, a warm, friendly woman of forty, took this moment to enter from her work area. Needless to say, she was startled to see the room full of people.

"These are our friends, Mom," Anakin said after his mother asked whom the strangers in her home were. "This is Padmé, and…uh, I don't know any of your names."

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks." R2-D2 let out a little beep and Padmé stated that he was their Droid, but Ghanima wasn't paying attention.

Master Qui-Gon? It can't be. No, it can't be. It just can't! What in the name of the Force would he be doing here? Maybe he knows who I am, and he's come to take me back to Coruscant? No! I can't leave Anakin and Shmi! I won't leave another home! Another family! I won't! Hmm, if Qui-Gon's here then maybe Obi-Wan is, too? I'd love to see him again. I'll bet he hasn't matured one bit since I last saw him!

"A sandstorm, Mom. Listen." Shmi had apparently asked what the others were doing there and Anakin explained whilst she was thinking. They listened, as told, and heard the wind howling outside.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon informed her as Anakin lead Padmé into his room, R2-D2 following, to show her C-3PO. Ghanima thought about going, if only to avoid Qui-Gon, but she decided to stay and talk to Shmi while she prepared dinner. "I have enough food for a meal," he stated, taking five small capsules from his utility belt and handing them to Shmi. _There goes that plan._

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises," she said with a laugh while Ghanima just smiled. "He's a very special boy." Shmi looked at him as if he'd discovered a secret. She just said she knew he was and turned to Ghanima.

"Chani, why don't you go wash up for dinner?" This was their code for, "I-need-to-talk-to-you-now."

"Yes, Mama." The two women left as Jar Jar continued to look around. Qui-Gon decided to take a seat, and watched the retreating backs of the women. _I know I've met that girl, Chani, I believe, but I can't seem to remember her. Why does she seem so familiar?_

"Chani, he's a Jedi, isn't he?" Shmi asked lowly when they were certain they were out of Qui-Gon's sight and ears. She sounded so concerned and worried; Ghanima would've smiled had she not been scared herself.

"Yes, Mama, he is. I don't know what he's doing here, but he needs parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Just as Shmi gave her the, "how-do-you-know-that" look, she continued. "That's how Ani and I met him; he came into Watto's shop." Shmi sighed, looking at the capsules he'd given her for a long time before speaking.

"He may be dangerous. I don't think you should be near him." Ghanima nodded slowly.

"Neither do I. What should I do?" Again, silence. Neither of them wanted to face that Ghanima might have to leave.

"Well, first, I'd like you to save that girl Padmé from your brother." Shmi smiled widely and Ghanima did, too at the thought. _She always knows how to lighten the mood. The eternal optimist._ "Then I'd like you shield your thoughts or meditate or whatever it is you do." Ghanima chuckled under her breath at how confused Shmi sounded.

"Meditate, good idea. I'll be out on the balcony if you need me." She turned on her heal and left off for her and Anakin's room to save Padmé, then to meditate outside. A good meditation was all she needed to calm her nerves. She was almost into the room when Shmi's voice came to her ears again.

"I won't let him hurt you, Ghanima." She was shocked to hear Shmi call her by her true name. She hadn't done that since she first found her. Love was filling her voice, as was fear. "You know that, right?"

"I know, Mama." Shmi smiled at hearing Ghanima call her that. Ghanima smiled back at her and nodded slightly, happily content with where she was. "I know." She didn't even tell Shmi that she knew Qui-Gon but, then again, it had been so long since she last saw the man. How could she be sure that was _really _him and not a Sith posing as him?

P.S.: Three pages total.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 5**

Ghanima walked passed Anakin and Padmé, telling them dinner would be ready soon so they should wash up. Padmé didn't know where to go, but Anakin was happy to oblige. Ghanima got the nagging feeling that her brother had a crush on the young woman. From what she guessed, Padmé was only fourteen – making her four years younger than herself. It was odd and disturbing to watch her brother fawn over a girl who was five years his senior.

Pushing the thoughts away for a moment, Ghanima went out onto her balcony, which Shmi had covered from the storm with a thick blanket, and sat down. She crossed her legs, holding her ankles together firmly so she could rest her elbows around her knees. She slowed her breathing, cleared her head and closed her eyes. She willingly gave into the flow of the Force and began to meditate.

Everything was going fine, she could feel and sense everything around her – even how everything was connected, then coldness came over her. It felt as though the fingers of Death had been playing on her spine, sending shivers throughout her body. That was how it always started – when the visions came.

"_The Force is strong with you…join me, and you will become stronger. You have nothing left to fight for, my young Jedi Knight." _

_A woman, chained up within a force field of some kind spoke up but her voice was garbled. Anger etched her tired face, but all Ghanima could see were her eyes, which had fresh tears waiting to fall. _

"_Your brother and Senator…have been…put on trial…the Jedi…the Force is failing them. They were blind…" _

_She shook her head, replied in the same garbled voice about there still being peace with one Jedi still breathing. _

"_Join me…and together we will destroy the Sith…if you don't…will die. Join me…"_

"…_I will join you…"_

Ghanima's eyes snapped open as she slowed her breathing. The new vision entirely was quite strange. This was completely different from the dreams she had of the two Sith. It showed woman trapped within a force field as a man in black and blood read robes circled her. When the woman spoke though, Ghanima couldn't here her words precisely until the end. Who were they? Who was the woman? Was that woman going to die, or someone else? She didn't understand. The woman had been a prisoner, no doubt about that but the man…what was he? What were they talking about?

"Sith," she mumbled to herself as she looked around, "had to be."

That was Ghanima's problem; she always made her visions out to be Sith when a lot of the times they weren't. She was still outside and was still sitting in her meditation position, looking around, but saw nothing then heard footsteps. Someone was running toward her.

Rushing to her feet she backed against the wall and reached inside her robes, where her father's lightsaber rested each and every day. She always wanted to use it against Watto, but she knew better. She was about to ignite it when she heard the footfalls were soft and light. That could only mean one thing: Anakin. She sighed with relief and quickly put the lightsaber away as he came into view, a smile on his face as always.

"Mom said to come get you. Dinner's ready!" He smiled again before putting out his hand to her. She shook her head at how childish he could be sometimes. Taking his hand they walked inside to their room. "Are you okay? You look sick."

"I'm fine, Ani. Just fine," she assured him as they stopped for a moment in his messy room. "Race you to dinner." With that they took off, but she easily over powered him and beat him to the table. Her prize, unfortunately, was Jar Jar Binks on her right and Anakin talking Padmé's ear off on her left. _Damn the Force and its jokes at my expense._

P.S.: Two pages total.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Rachel Sparrow: Qui-Gon will learn she's Force sensitive very soon, maybe when Darth Maul appears. Not too sure yet.

Jedi-Bant: The last line? Oh! About the Force making a joke at her expense? I say stuff like that all the time when something goes wrong in my life. I thought the situation called for it. Anakin doesn't know she has a lightsaber for that very reason. He doesn't even know who she really is – only Shmi does. (for now XD)

Deathzealot: You think it's great? Whoo-hoo! I love to hear that! Btw: love your pen name.

Anarra: I've been working on showing more of Ghanima's character, I may switch this into her POV like with _Sleeping Refuge_. Let me know what you think. Anyway, the pace will pick up since I'm gonna cut out the race scene. It'll take too long. After that, things will be faster, I promise.

mysticallove: Plot thickening, so much fun to do. You're the first person to comment on the Obi-Wan/OC idea. Thanks for that and I think I will. Just give me some time.

Thanks to 2FastGirl, too!

**Chapter 6**

The giant sandstorm engulfed the town of Mos Espa that day, including the Nubian spaceship on the outskirts of the city center where Watto's shop and slave quarters stood. Drifts of sand began building up against the Skywalker home, almost blocking them in.

Within the main room of their hovel, Qui-Gon and company were seated around a makeshift table, having dinner as the wind howled outside. Jar Jar slurped his soup rather loudly causing everyone to look at him. He turned a mildly darker red, blushing in embarrassment, and apologized.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere," Shmi informed Qui-Gon and the others from the other side of the table.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck," Anakin stated proudly while eating his dinner, not even seeing the smile Qui-Gon gave him.

"Any attempt to escape," Shmi began reasonably, looking at Qui-Gon respectably before Anakin cut her off.

"And they blow you up – POOF!" Anakin finished loudly, hitting his hand on the table to emphasize an explosion. Padmé and Jar Jar looked horrified as the Gungan commented on how rude Anakin's actions were.

_Anakin, stop it! The annoying orange alien is right! You're being very rude!_

_Sorry, but I can't help it._ _I'm a growing boy!_ He smiled up at her on his right rather cheeky.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy," Padmé stated completely appalled. "The Republic's anti-slavery laws –"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Shmi interrupted her sadly. "We must survive on our own." An awkward silence fell over the group.

Ghanima shifted uncomfortably as Anakin attempted to end the embarrassment by asking if any of the strangers had ever seen a Podrace. Padmé shook her head no and noted on the concern on Shmi's face. Jar Jar suddenly snatched a piece of fruit from the bowl at the other end of the table with his exceptionally long tongue, inadvertently sending all eyes to him with Qui-Gon throwing him a dirty look.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous," the Jedi informed the boy still eyeing Jar Jar carefully.

"I'm the only human who can do it," Anakin stated proudly with a broad smile. Ghanima and Shmi looked at him: Ghanima just as proud, Shmi a little disappointed. "Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true! Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Anakin smiled wistfully as Jar Jar attempted to snare another bit of food from the bowl. But, in a flash, Qui-Gon grabbed the Gungan's tongue between his thumb and forefinger. Talk about your Jedi reflexes! Jar Jar was startled and tried to pull it back. "Don'tdo that again," he threatened and Jar Jar tried to acknowledge him with some silly mumbling. Qui-Gon let go of his tongue and it snapped back into Jar Jar's mouth.

"I…I was wondering…something," Anakin started hesitantly and Qui-Gon told him to continue.

_Anakin, don't. I'm warning you. Don't!_

"Well, ahhh…" He was struggling with whether or not to listen to Ghanima or not. She sounded so frightened through their link that he didn't know what to do. Yes, he did. He never let anyone stop him before, why now? "…You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

_Anakin! Why did you do that?! I told you not to! Why didn't you listen?_

_Because I want to know! _

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked carefully, trying not to be too obvious. Anakin explained that he saw his laser sword, and that only Jedi carried that kind of weapon. Qui-Gon leaned back and smiled slowly at the young boy. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

"I don't think so," Anakin began respectably. "No one can kill a Jedi Knight!"

"I wish that were so…" he trailed off, looking at his plate as his thoughts drifted to his lost love and dearest friend, Jedi Master Tahl. Ghanima did the same as him, a little thing that didn't go unnoticed by the Jedi Master, as she thought of her father. It was obvious to him she had a secret; he just couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi," Anakin hesitantly announced, thinking he might sound a little foolish.

Ghanima knew the dream he spoke of since she had it once herself. She never saw Anakin or herself, but tons of Jedi were in a desert-like arena fighting off an army of Droids and winged creatures. She didn't understand what it meant, but it bugged her that she couldn't tell if it was just a dream or a vision.

"I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?"

"No, I haven't," Qui-Gon said. "I'm sorry."

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Anakin was so sure of himself that all Qui-Gon could do was stare at him and think for a moment.

"I can see there's no fooling you." He leaned forward with a small, barely visible, smile. "You mustn't let anyone know about us. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission and it must be kept secret."

"Coruscant, wow!" he replied wistfully at the thought. "Chani, Coruscant is the where the Jedi Temple is right?" he asked and she nodded with a small smile. "How did you end up here in the outer rim?" he asked the man.

"Our ship was damaged and we're stranded here until we can repair it," Padmé explained solemnly. Eager to please his new friends, Anakin immediately piped that he could fix it for them, that he could fix anything.

"I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need." Jar Jar finished for Qui-Gon though, stating that they had no money to trade with.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," Padmé reasoned, and Shmi responded with the answer. She told them that everything on Tatooine revolved around gambling and betting on the "awful races".

"Podracing," Qui-Gon mused to himself, deep in meditated thought. "Greed can be a powerful ally if it's used properly."

"We've built a racer!" Anakin piped up, pointing to Ghanima, who looked up nervously. "It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter our pod. It's all but finished –"

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you," Shmi reminded him carefully.

"Mama is right, Ani, and you know it," Ghanima added.

"But Watto doesn't know we've built it," he argued, not even making an effort to calm down before turning to Qui-Gon. "You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you." Qui-Gon looked to Shmi, asking for permission silently, but she was clearly upset.

"I don't want you to race, Ani. It's awful! I die every time Watto makes you do it," she said with agonizing pleading in her voice.

"But, Mom, I love it, and they need help – they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need," he begged, practically leaning over the table to face her head on.

"Wesa ina pitty bad goo," Jar Jar simplified the situation in his own way as Qui-Gon told Anakin that Shmi was right.

"Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" he asked and Shmi shook her head no, depressed that she couldn't be better help.

"We _have_ to help them, Mom," Anakin pleaded again. "You said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other," he quoted desperately. A last ditch effort.

"Anakin, don't –" She began but was interrupted by Jar Jar belching. The Gungan had successfully formed yet another moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Padmé assured her respectably. "We will find another way."

"No, Ani's right, there is no other way," Shmi stated before Padmé could go any further. "I may not like it, but he can help you; he was meant to help you." Anakin looked at her completely giddy as he realized that she gave him permission to race. As the storm continued to rage outside the salve hovel, the others ate silently.

_Are you okay, Chani? You've been really quiet. Are you sure you aren't feeling sick?_

_No, Ani, I'm fine. I just…I don't want you to race._

_Why not?! You know I could win!_

_If you finished, maybe, but that's not the point. It's dangerous, especially with Sebulba's never ending winning streak._

_You worry just as much as Mom! I thought you trusted me!_

_I DO trust you! It's Sebulba and Watto I don't trust! You're my little brother! It's my job to worry about you! Besides, I don't think we should trust these strangers._

_Why not? Did you have a vision or something?_

_Not about any of them exactly. It's all still in pieces, but I just think we should be careful._

_Who do you know that's more careful than me?_

P.S.: Five pages total.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

mysticallove: I did tell you how to pronounce the names of my OCs. They're in Chapter 1 at the very end, though you've probably found that by now. Sorry that you're a fan of the Podrace cause I'm cutting it out, except for the very end. Sorry! Don't hurt me!

Anarra: I know. I'm working on the speed and such. Thing are going to get faster. In fact, I've already written them in Coruscant – I'm just editing and such. Thanks for sticking with me through this slow time though, but I've got a bunch of chapters for you so good on me!

GMUXMenSoaps: Jar Jar did think it was rude that they blew people up. It's in there, too. Here: ""And they blow you up…POOF," Anakin finished loudly, hitting his hand on the table to emphasize an explosion. Padmé and Jar Jar looked horrified as the Gungan commented on how rude Anakin's actions were." Thanks again!

Nari-chan SND: I love it when people say I've done a great job! It makes me so happy and eager to write more! You think it's awesome, too which is even better for me. Thanks!

Thanks to LadyFirePanthers, too!

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Watto, Ghanima and Anakin heatedly argued in the junkyard, in Huttese. Qui-Gon came in after a while and argued with Watto as well. He told the Toydarian crook that his ship would be Anakin's entry fee into the race. It was then learned that Anakin trashed Watto's last pod, but Ghanima came to his defense and stated that Sebulba flashed him with his vent ports. She told Qui-Gon that they actually saved the Pod…most of it anyway. Watto laughed at that saying that Anakin was good without a doubt. It was strange to hear Watto give Anakin a compliment.

That never happened.

Qui-Gon informed Watto that he "acquired" a Pod of his own for Anakin to race. Watto simply stated, shiftily, that when he supplied the Pod and the entry fee, he'd supply Anakin. After some convincing on Qui-Gon's part, they agreed to split the winnings fifty-fifty but only if Watto fronted the cash for the entry. If they won, Watto would keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts they needed. If they lost, he kept Qui-Gon's Nubian ship. Watto though about it for a moment until Qui-Gon told him that he won either way. That was all the incentive he needed. The deal was done and Ghanima and Anakin tried not to look too nervous about the bets.

After returning to the slave quarters, Ghanima stayed closer to Qui-Gon than she thought. She wasn't sure if she was following or stalking him, but it didn't matter. She needed to know if it was really him. She had just walked out onto her balcony/room when she saw Qui-Gon put away his comm. link.

Shmi was running an errand at the market while Anakin, Padmé, Jar Jar, and R2-D2 worked on the engines of the Podracer in the courtyard below. Ghanima had been helping them, but she cut her hand while working on the left engine, opposite Jar Jar. Anakin told her to go inside and, feeling foolish for not paying attention and getting hurt in the first place, she did so. She'd come to meditate and let the Force slowly heal the wound, but no way she could do it around Qui-Gon.

"You should be proud of your brother," he said casually as if the tension between them was non-existent. "He gives without any thought of reward."

"Anakin knows nothing of greed," she stated truthfully.

"You and he have special powers." It wasn't a question, that much was obvious from the doorway where Ghanima planned to keep her distance. "Both of you can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes, and you share a telepathic link with him."

"How did you know of our bond?" she asked carefully, starting to shield her thoughts.

"It is a Jedi trait," he stated with a smiled before chuckling. "And I can sense it through the Force when you two speak. Just as I can now while you shield your mind from me."

"He deserves better than a slave's life," she stated quickly, changing the subject hastily.

"You both do. The Force is unusually strong between you, that much is clear. Who was your father?"

"Our fathers are not the same. My father died when I was," she faltered for a moment, thinking what to tell him, "young. I don't remember Anakin's father. When I asked Mama about it, she said Anakin never had a father that she knew of. She said she carried him and gave birth. Neither of us can explain what happened." She looked at the ground as Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "Can you help him?" She didn't want Anakin to be a slave his whole life. If either of them deserved to become a Jedi, it was him.

"I'm afraid not." Her face became crest fallen, disappointment clearly etched. "Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early and he would have become Jedi, no doubt…he has the way. But it's too late for him now. He's too old."

""Too old"?" she echoed, shocked. "You Jedi have no right to treat children this way! You take them from their homes – from their friends and family – you brainwash them so they feel nothing, you monitor them, you train them for battles they should never see, you force them to forget things like compassion, friendship and love! But that's only if they meet your standards! Then, when all is said and done, all you have are emotionless Droids who will obey you on command."

_Force, I am so hypocritical!_

"The Jedi do not force children to come into training. They come willingly if old enough and sensitive in the Force."

"But as long as they come on command, how will you ever truly know the difference?" Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully, understanding and seeing her point. "Anakin is _extremely _Force sensitive, you said as much yourself. But, when it comes down to it, you say you won't train him because he's "too old"? He's nine years old, and all he's ever dreamed about is becoming a Jedi." She lowered her head solemnly for a moment, sighing deeply before going on. "If you're so bent on destroying his dream, do it quickly and leave as soon as possible because I won't have you lead him on."

"Your interpretation of my intentions is far from the truth." He stood up and looked down on her, her eyes shifting up to look at him. "I shall take my leave and allow you to rest." He bowed to her respectfully and left.

Sighing again, Ghanima sat down and crossed her legs in the same manner as before. Meditation began slowly as always and she could feel the Force flow through her. She only hoped that no visions came upon her.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 8**

Kitster, a young boy about Anakin's age, Seek, a boy of ten, Amee, a girl of six and Wald, a Greedo of six, joined Anakin and the others to help them with the Pod in the back yard; mainly securing the wiring. Anakin's friends admired R2-D2 for some time though before any actual work began. After awhile though, the other children left to play ball, laughing at Anakin and telling him to keep trying.

Jar Jar, yet again, managed to goof up and got his tongue caught in the beams when he peeked at the energy plates, effectively causing it to go completely numb and hang from his mouth. Qui-Gon handed Anakin a small battery as he rejoined them, just leaving Ghanima's room. The Pod worked with a great roar and everyone cheered at their success. Padmé still couldn't believe that their only hope was in the hands of a boy and a race.

More than relieved that the Podracer worked, Qui-Gon's thoughts still drifted to Ghanima. She was still sore with the Jedi Master and, sensing her pain, decided to leave her be. He didn't understand why or what she was so upset about though. She hadn't reacted like a normal sister would. It was almost as if she had taken his words personally. He would discover her secret sooner or later though.

That night, Anakin sat on the balcony rail of Ghanima's room just outside of his hovel. Qui-Gon was tending to a cut he gained while fixing the Pod. Ghanima was sitting off to the side, watching the Jedi Master carefully. Anakin wasn't paying attention to either of them though as he leaned back and looked at the vast blanket of stars above him. He could understand why Ghanima preferred to sleep outside, and why she always talked about wanting to fly a spacecraft of her own.

"Sit still, Ani. Let me clean this cut," Qui-Gon calmly ordered and Anakin complied, but his thoughts stayed with the stars.

"Do all the stars have a system of planets?"

"Most of them."

"Has anyone been to them all?" he asked looking at Qui-Gon for the first time since they began, but he laughed at how eager Anakin was and said it wasn't likely. "I want to be the first one to see them all," he said wistfully as he looked back up. "Ouch!" he cried as Qui-Gon wiped a patch of blood off Anakin's arm.

"There, good as new," he said happily as Anakin rubbed his hand where the pain had been. Shmi suddenly yelled from inside the hovel for Anakin to go to bed. Before Anakin left though, Qui-Gon scraped his blood onto a comm. link chip.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked as Ghanima quietly observed. She could tell Qui-Gon was lying when he said he was checking Anakin's blood for infections. "I've never seen –" He was cut off by Shmi, yelling up that she wasn't going to tell him twice.

"Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight." Anakin rolled his eyes and hugged Ghanima, who kissed his head, before running into the hovel. "Do you intend to go with him?"

"No, Jedi Master." She stood up and walked over to him. "I thought you could clean my cut and check for "infection," too." He smiled at her and she unwrapped her left hand where there was a small gash on her palm. Qui-Gon cleaned it silently for a while. She, like Anakin, kept her eyes transfixed on the stars above her. "I know you want to know what I hide from you. I'll tell you if you wish." He stopped cleaning her hand and looked at her.

"You will answer any questions I ask? Willingly and without falter?" She nodded hesitantly, and he nodded thoughtfully. "Who are you, Chani?" She looked back into the hovel and lowered her voice.

"My name is not Chani Skywalker. My name is Ghanima Qualsiri. My father was Jedi Master Zankou." His eyes went slightly wide at hearing this. "I've missed you, Master Qui-Gon," she added softly, eyes on his without shame or embarrassment. She reached to the ties of her tunic and pulled back the coarse cloth to reveal the Wheel of Being she'd been marked with as a baby. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Master, but I'm just so protective of Anakin," she explained as she tied and adjusted her tunic.

Qui-Gon looked at the young woman before him and couldn't believe his eyes. He was completely astounded that the baby he found all those years ago, the little girl he helped raise and thought dead, was sitting before him as a slave. He remembered all the times when Obi-Wan was young, about Anakin's age and still childish; he and Ghanima would constantly play tricks on him. Qui-Gon recalled one time when they made all the fountains in the Jedi Temple release bubbles instead of water. Everything became soaked, and tending to the gardens until the Council saw they had learned their lesson was their punishment, which lasted only a week or so.

All of the Council presumed her dead with Zankou when he never returned from the Rebel Negotiations on Alderaan. Now, it seemed, that was far from the truth. She told him what had happened to Zankou, how she arrived in the escape pod and how Shmi found and adopted her, protected her from the Hutts. She told him everything except that she had a lightsaber on her at that very moment.

"You need not tell me more now, Ghanima. We will discuss this once we reach Coruscant," he assured her, waving his hand airily as if to calm her.

"I'm to go with you?" she asked confused, brow furrowed, and he nodded with a small smile. "I can't, Master. You know of the devices in slaves here. I had one implanted in me after Shmi, Anakin, and I were sold to Watto. A new device, he said. If I try to go, I die. Besides, I can't leave Ani and Shmi; they're my family." She sounded so helpless and desperate, almost pleading for another choice where she could have it both ways.

"We will sort out all the details later. Do not worry. Trust in the Force." She nodded this time and took a deep relaxing breath. "Rest, Ghanima. We will talk more later." She got off of the rail and moved to her small cot and lay down.

As she drifted off to sleep she heard Qui-Gon talking on his comm. link; the other person was Obi-Wan. She couldn't believe Obi-Wan Kenobi was on Tatooine as Qui-Gon's Padawan and not a Knight. _Surely he's old enough to take the Trials now?_ Ghanima felt as though she could squeal with joy, but refrained as she listened to their conversation.

Obi-Wan had made an analysis of the blood sample Qui-Gon took from Anakin. The Padawan thought something must have been wrong with the transmission at first, but he was wrong. Anakin had a Midi-chlorian count of over twenty thousand. She heard him exclaimed that even Master Yoda didn't have a count that high.

"No Jedi does." Qui-Gon looked up at Ghanima and saw her watching him with worry. Respectfully, she turned over while Qui-Gon pondered the situation. She was grateful that the Master hadn't mentioned her to Obi-Wan.

Perhaps I'll surprise him? No, scare him. Ben was always so easy to scare. What am I saying? I'm eighteen! I should act my age as always have! Besides, I probably won't see him anyway. Not unless by some miracle Watto grows a conscience and sets me free.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 9**

Mos Espa was in a scramble for the coming race. Everyone was preparing and placing bets, most of which were on Sebulba winning. In the main hanger of the arena that day, a dozen or so Podracers were being readied for the race. Alien crews and pilots rushed about, making last minute fixes on their vehicles. Watto, Qui-Gon, Ghanima, and Jar Jar slowly walked through the activity.

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over," Watto demanded as he fluttered about in the air.

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set and we'll be far away from here." Ghanima couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at how Qui-Gon was calling Watto "friend". Since their discussion, she decided to stay close to him, happy to reconnect with an old friend.

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think," he trailed off happily, completely ready to own the Nubian. "I warn you, no funny business," he accused Qui-Gon with a pointed finger.

"You don't think Anakin will win?" Ghanima questioned him with no shock whatsoever. Watto stopped before an orange racer and sat to one side. They saw Sebulba having his shoulders and neck massaged by twin Yobanas.

"Don't get me wrongo. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think." Qui-Gon questioned him calmly so Watto went on with a laugh. "He always wins! I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

"I'll take that bet," Qui-Gon stated, still unnerved and calm. Ghanima and Jar Jar looked at him as if he had two heads. Watto suddenly stopped laughing and did the same, asking him what he meant. "I'll wager my new Racing Pod against, say…the boy, his sister, and their mother." Ghanima couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"A Pod for slaves? I don't think so…well, perhaps," he said with his thick accent, rubbing his hairy chin and pondering the right way to go about the situation. "Just one. The mother or girl, maybe…the boy isn't for sale."

"The boy is small, he can't be worth much. And Ghanima is far too old for any jobs you would need her for," he pointed out still so calm that Ghanima couldn't believe him.

He was up to something, obviously, but what? _And why is he talking to_ _Watto about me like I'm not here?_ In truth, Watto could still use her as a mechanic on speeders and other large transports or, worse, he could sell her into the Hutt harem. But, defiant as ever, Watto shook his head. "For the fastest Pod ever built?" he exclaimed reasonably, but Watto shook his head again. "All three or no bet."

"No Pod's worth three slaves – not by a long shot," he argued. "One slave or nothing." But Qui-Gon continued to argue until Watto finally gave in, and wavered between allowing Qui-Gon two slaves instead of one. "The boy and girl, then." Watto wasted no time in pulling out a small cube from his pocket.

"We'll let fate decide. Blue, it's the boy and girl; red, their mother." Watto tossed the cube to the ground and watched it roll. So distracted by the cube, he didn't see Qui-Gon lift his hand slightly and it landed blue. Qui-Gon smiled at Ghanima before smiling at Watto who was very angry. "You won the small toss, Outlander, but you won't win the race, so it makes little difference!"

Anakin and Padmé soon entered the hanger on one of the Eopies pulling the engine. Kitster was on the other side of them, on another Eopie, pulling another engine. Ghanima and Jar Jar running over to them and stopped in front of C-3PO, who was walking alongside as R2-D2 trundled behind, pulling the Pod with Shmi sitting on it.

"_Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd_," Watto said to Anakin as he walked by them laughing and left. (Better stop your friends betting or I'll end up owning him, too.)

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon as he stopped in front of them. He simply said he'd tell him later. R2-D2 and C-3PO began to have a conversation about space travel, the rusted humanoid stating that no one would ever get him on a starship.

* * *

Kitster was telling Anakin how wizard they were, and how he'd finish the race this time. Padmé was surprised that he'd never won a race, and quickly moved into shock that he'd never even finished one. Ghanima wasn't really listening though. She pulled Qui-Gon off to the side which Shmi, thankfully, didn't see.

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon, for your bet with Watto. And for not telling Obi-Wan about me." She sighed before continuing, even more embarrassed. "And, again, I'm sorry for my outburst at you the day before. I'm just very protective of Anakin. He's been my little brother for so long, I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"All is forgiven, Ghanima. I'm certain that everything will work out fine." Ghanima just hoped he was right before they looked over at Anakin who was looking at Padmé sheepishly before saying that Kitster was right, and that he'd finish this time. "Of course you will," he added confidently with a hand on his shoulder.

As they made their way to the starting grid, Sebulba was next to Anakin, waving to his fans. A small pep band began to play as he waved, but no one else was really paid attention to him besides the crowd. Kitster was attaching the engines to Anakin's Pod with a long cable while Ghanima and Shmi talked to Anakin.

"Be safe," Shmi said looking her son right in his eyes, then gave him a big hug and kiss.

"I will, Mom. I promise," he said with a reassuring smile, and she left as Anakin checked the cable hitches. "Go ahead. Say it," he directed to Ghanima, but she played innocent and acted as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "Tell me to be careful like Mom. You know you want to!"

"I don't need to," she said as he laughed at her, but he stopped and looked at her curiously. "Because you know that if you aren't careful, I'll kill you myself," she joked and poked him playfully, making him smile again. The crowd soon let out a loud cheer as Qui-Gon moved to help Anakin into his Pod. Anakin strapped himself into the tiny racer and put on his helmet, smile never leaving him.

"Are you all set, Ani?" he asked and he nodded. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts. May the Force be with you," he said with a smile and stepped away as Anakin put on his goggles. Ghanima gave him a kiss on his cheek, which he wiped off, grossed out, before following Qui-Gon.

The pilots began to flip switches and powerful energy binders shot between the engines. Anakin flipped a switch and his engine started; a little fact he was still very pleased with. The incredible roar of high-powered engines igniting echoed throughout the arena. One driver, Ody Mandrell, was yelling at a Droid, DUM-4, to get away from the front of his engine as the crowd tensed up.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 10**

Anakin and Sebulba had been attached, but Anakin thought quick and separated them before they crashed. The release of tension sent Sebulba into an ancient statue. One of his engines exploded, soon followed by the other. Sebulba skidded through the fireballs; blackened, but unhurt. He slid to a smoking stop, got out of his racer and threw what was left of a shifter arm on the ground. Suddenly he realized his pants were on fire, and he struggled to put them out.

Anakin flew through the explosion as the crowd stood, cheering wildly. Padmé and Jar Jar jumped up and down with excitement, Padmé screaming for joy. Ghanima, Kitster and R2-D2, on the ground as Anakin's tech support service, whistled hysterically. Qui-Gon and Shmi smiled from above as Anakin raced over the finish line.

"It's Skywalker! The crowd is going nuts!" Fode announced excited from the box above the crowd; his other head, Beed B, grunting happily in unison with the crowd.

As Anakin stopped the Podracer, Kitster ran up to him and they embraced one another. Ghanima ran over happily as the two separated and picked up Anakin, swinging him around through the air, both with wide smile going to their eyes. As she set him down hundreds of spectators join them and put Anakin on their shoulders, marching off, cheering and chanting.

Ghanima watched Kitster run off to follow the crowd with Anakin. Through their bond, Ghanima could hear her brother screaming for joy. She knew this would be something he would be talking about with her for a _long_ time. But her smile faded as she spotted Qui-Gon walking inside, not even congratulating Anakin.

Bugged by this, she followed him quietly. She was, yet again, going to give him a piece of her mind. She knew she shouldn't after their reconciliation and the bet, but he deserved it. He had entered a private box of the arena, which several aliens had just passed by her, laughing and counting their money.

"YOU! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!" Watto accused Qui-Gon, who stood in the doorway. Watto flew up to Qui-Gon and put his face right up against the Jedi's. But this didn't bother him at all, so Qui-Gon simply smiled.

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose," he reasoned peacefully, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy and girl."

"You can't have them! It wasn't a fair bet!" Watto argued, floating over to the railing to look at the racing grid where Sebulba was shouting furiously.

"Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts?" Qui-Gon offered coyly, making Watto whip around and look at him. "I'm sure they can settle this."

"No, no! I want no more of your tricks! Take the boy! Take the girl! I don't care!" Ghanima smiled, biting her lip, at how frightened Watto was. It was great to hear him squirm. She quickly ran down the hall and back to where Anakin and their mother were. Before going over to them, she sighed happily with a hand on her pendant.

Free at last. I'm going home. Home…no, wait. No, Tatooine is my home now! But, Coruscant, the Jedi Temple…Obi-Wan – they're my home, too. What am I going to do?

Lost in her confusion, Anakin felt her pain and mentally told her she should meditate like always before she exploded. Shaking her head with a smile at him, she waited for the others to finish up then returned to the hovel for a good meditation to clear her mind and make her choice.

_**A/N:**_ I've decided to put up the last few chapters of them on Tatooine to speed things up. Hope you all are happy since you no longer have to wait, and I no longer have to edit the Tatooine scenes. Yippee for all of us!

P.S.: Two pages total.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Nari-chan SND: There's that word again! "Great." I love hearing that about this! Thank you s_o _much! Yes, Jar Jar is the clumsiest thing in the universe, which annoyed me a little so I made Ghanima sort of hate him in the beginning. Don't worry, that'll change after a while. After all, you can't hate him forever.

mysticallove: Glad you found the pronunciation key. It really helps, doesn't it? XD Ghanima and Obi-Wan tension and moments and such are ahead! Literally! Read!

Anarra: Spelling errors? Hmm…the spell check on my computer, and on this sight, doesn't work for me. Sucks major monkey balls, but I deal. I miss a few things here and there, nothing too big. Thanks again, and I'll try to be more careful.

Rachel Sparrow: I planned on skipping through the Podrace anyway, so I hope you liked what I did with it. As I told mysticallove, Obi-Wan/OC tension is ahead!

GMUXMenSoaps: I was wondering if anyone would say, "May the Force be with you," to me, and now someone has. THANK YOU!

apple sauce the brave: You love it? That's even better than someone saying its great! I would say, "I love you, too," but that would be weird.

**Chapter 11**

Shmi was cleaning up the hovel in the main room later on that day. Ghanima was helping her by washing various plates and cups. She had returned after Qui-Gon told her that she and Anakin would go with him to Watto's later on to be freed from their implants. Neither Anakin or Shmi knew this. Ghanima wanted to tell Shmi about the bet Qui-Gon had made and that she and Anakin would be leaving, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She decided it would be best to wait for Qui-Gon and Anakin to return. She'd wait until she was free _then_ tell Shmi everything. At that moment though, Anakin burst through the door, calmly followed by Qui-Gon.

"Mom, he sold the Pod! Look at all the money we have!" Anakin exclaimed, and pulled out a bag of coins from his pocket and showed her. Shmi gasped happily saying how wonderful it was, but that wasn't the last of the good news.

"Both Ghanima and Anakin have been freed," Qui-Gon stated with a hand on Ghanima's shoulder. Anakin gasped excitedly, eyes wide. "You're no longer a slave." Shmi looked stunned as Anakin jumped for joy.

"Did you hear that, Mom?" He turned to Qui-Gon, still smiling. "Was that part of the prize or what?" Qui-Gon just said that Watto learned an important lesson about gambling. Ghanima had to stifle a chuckle at the thought of Watto flapping about in fear when Qui-Gon mentioned the Hutts.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani – both of you. You're free!" She turned to Qui-Gon, hopeful. "Will you take them with you? Are they to become Jedi?"

"Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident," he stated to her before looking at Anakin who, in excitement, jumped into Ghanima's arms. "They are strong with the Force, but they may not be accepted by the Council."

"A Jedi! Mighty blasters, you mean I get to go with you in your Starship and everything?" Anakin exclaimed and Ghanima had to set him down since he was squirming too much from the excitement. Qui-Gon smiled and knelt down to his level.

"Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be an easy challenge and, if you succeed, it will be a hard life." Anakin was too excited that he didn't comprehend it. He just said it was what he wanted – what he'd always dreamed about – then asked Shmi if he could go. "This path has been placed for you, Ani; the choice to take it is yours alone." Anakin thought for a moment then, looked to his mother, then back to Qui-Gon.

"I want to go," he answered, firm and serious.

"Then, pack your things. We haven't much time."

"Yippee!" Anakin cried as he hugged his mother and started for the other room, then suddenly stopped. Shmi and Qui-Gon gave each other a knowing look as Anakin dawned on realization. "What about Mom? Is she free, too? You're coming, aren't you, Mom?"

"I tried to free your mother, Ani, but Watto wouldn't have it," he answered solemnly. Anakin said that he could buy her with the money from the selling. "It's not nearly enough." Shmi went over to her son and sat next to him, taking both of his hands in hers and drew him close.

"Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go…to let go of me. I cannot go with you," she told him softly, but Anakin said he wanted to stay with her and that he didn't want things to change.

"I'm going to go start packing your bag, Ani," Ghanima said quietly and left for his room. As she went inside, she felt tears sting her eyes. She swore she would never leave Shmi – she was her mother, but there she was. She was packing some of hers and Anakin's clothes into a small bag and crying softly.

All the years as a slave, she didn't even mind because of Shmi. Ghanima never knew that she was left on the steps of the Jedi Temple. She always believed Zankou was her real father and that her mother, Alia, died giving birth to her – at least, that's what she had been told. Shmi really was her mother, blood or not, she was family and didn't want to leave her.

But she really had no choice. Qui-Gon had won her freedom so that she would return to Coruscant, and that was what she'd do. All the meditation in the world wouldn't change her decision to leave, or make her feel less guilty about it. Anakin suddenly ran into the room to see Ghanima sitting on his small bed, head in her hands.

"Chani, you'll come with me, right? You'll become a Jedi with me?" His sad voice brought her out of her thoughts. She wiped her eyes quickly and gave him a small smile.

"Of course I'll go with you, Ani. I may be too old to become a Jedi, but I can't let you go and have all the fun, can I?" He smiled at her and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her waist, and they hugged one another tightly.

"Will you always be by my side if I need you?" he asked in her ear, quiet and timid, as if afraid she would leave him all alone. _Isn't that just like little boys, always so foolish._

"In an instant," she swore to him, completely assured, with a teary smile. Anakin smiled back and hugged her even tighter than before. It was then that they heard Shmi thank Qui-Gon from the other room. Qui-Gon said that he would watch over them, that she had his word. Ghanima knew this to be true, but a dark thought crossed her mind.

_When we reach Coruscant, Qui-Gon will have to tell the Council who I really am. What am I going to tell Anakin?_

P.S.: Three pages total.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

mysticallove: Obi-Wan/Ghanima overtones are going to appear in a few upcoming chapters. Hope you'll approve!

Nari-chan SND: As the note below says, this is not the end. I hope you'll continue to read. I'm glad you've loved everything so far, and hope you'll like what I've got coming.

Rachel Sparrow: Read the note below!

GMUXMenSoaps: Yay! You said it again! I think it's only fair I return the favor. May the Force be with you, too. Okay, I feel very dorky now…thanks again!

Anarra: I'm happy you like how I've incorporated Anakin and Ghanima's stories together. I'm trying very hard to make sure her story doesn't over power the main plot. That would make her a Mary-Sue, and I would hate her. I don't want to hate my own OC.

Hiding in the Shadow: I'm going to call you Jar Jar from now on. Why? Just cause you said you really liked my story by saying "Mesa." To answer your question, Obi-Wan won't know who Ghanima really is until Chapter 14 when they're on Coruscant. Hope you can wait that long!

**Chapter 12**

Anakin had said his good-byes to both Kitster and Shmi. It took him more time than he thought to leave her though. He started to cry, saying he couldn't do it while Ghanima and Qui-Gon watched from a distance. She had already said her good-byes to Shmi and, knowing how hard it was, she didn't want to do it again.

"_You know I don't want to leave, but I have to. My home is on Coruscant with Master Qui-Gon and the other Jedi," she said sadly, head lowered at the ground not able to look at Shmi from shame._

"_I know. I'm happy that you've found your family. But," Shmi paused, putting both of her hands to Ghanima's cheeks and pulled her tear stained face up to look at her, "I'm still sad to see you go." Shmi smiled thoughtfully and pulled her adoptive daughter into a tight embrace, the tightest ever. It was then that Ghanima knew she would never see Shmi again._

"_I love you, Mama," she whispered into her ear before releasing her._

"_I know."_

Shmi told Anakin that this was one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do. He asked if he would ever see her again. She asked him what his heart told him, and he said he hoped so. Shmi just smiled and said they'd see each other again.

Anakin swore he'd become a Jedi and come back to free her. Telling him to be brave and not look back, mother hugged her son then turned him around so he was facing Qui-Gon and Ghanima. Anakin marched off toward them like the brave little trooper that he was. He marched right past the two adults, tears in his eyes and staring straight ahead, determined not to look back. Ghanima caught up with her little brother and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Ani. She'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Watto may be crude, but he'll take care of her," Ghanima assured him. Anakin just nodded sullenly, head hung low.

They soon reached the Desert Mesa, close to the Naboo spacecraft that brought Qui-Gon to them in the first place. As Anakin ran toward the ship, he had a hard time keeping up while Qui-Gon and Ghanima were easily getting through the winds. A little odd since Anakin was a native. Ghanima ran back to Anakin and picked him up, carrying him close as he clung to her, face buried in the croon of her neck. She called for Qui-Gon to wait, but as he turned around to answer he saw a dark-cloaked figure bearing down on a speeder bike.

"Ghanima, drop!"

Ghanima dropped to the ground immediately, Anakin still in her arms, just as Darth Maul swept over them. The fact that amazed Ghanima more than the Sith was the fact that Anakin didn't seem to notice Qui-Gon using her real name. Darth Maul jumped off his speeder bike and, before he hit the ground, the Sith sent a deathblow with his lightsaber that Qui-Gon barely blocked in time. Ghanima rose to her feet, pulling Anakin up as the two galactic warriors bashed each other with incredible blows. They move in a continual cloud of dust, smashing everything around them. Anakin was completely bewildered by the confrontation, but Ghanima knew exactly what to do. Qui-Gon called for them to get to the ship and take off, struggling to fend off the relentless onslaught as Anakin raced to the ship. As soon as he was in the main hallway where Padmé and Captain Panaka were working, he noticed that Ghanima wasn't with him.

"Ghanima, go to the ship!" Qui-Gon shouted as he blocked another fatal blow. She didn't listen though; she pulled out her father's lightsaber, but didn't ignite it. "No, Ghanima! Go! GO!"

She wanted more than anything to run straight to her friend's aid, but did as she begrudgingly was told and ran toward the ship. Ghanima, securely tucking her lightsaber into her tunic, ran onboard and rushed into the cockpit where Anakin, Padmé and three others that she didn't know were checking the Hyperdrive. But she knew that the one in robes had to be Qui-Gon's Padawan Learned, her old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Her Ben. _Wow, he's certainly changed…_

"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off," she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. Captain Panaka gave the order, but the pilot said he didn't see anything. Obi-Wan pointed over in the distance to a small cloud of dust, telling the pilot to fly low.

Qui-Gon and Darth Maul continued their battle, leaping over one another in an incredible display of advanced skills and acrobatics. The ship flew a few feet off the ground over the two warriors and, before Darth Maul knew what was happening, Qui-Gon was on the spacecraft's ramp. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ghanima rushed into the hallway to find Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor opposite the entry, sweating and panting from exhaustion as R2-D2 looked him over.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked as the three kneeled down beside him.

"I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget," he replied, sitting up as Obi-Wan asked him what _it _was. "I don't know, but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Ghanima asked, standing up behind Anakin.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in Hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination." Qui-Gon didn't seem all that worried though, considering what he just said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked, earning a strange look from Obi-Wan. Anakin just returned his look with a look of innocence.

"We will be patient," Qui-Gon said with a small sigh before actually seeing the stare between the two boys. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You're a Jedi, too?" he asked and Obi-Wan nodded with a small smile, putting his hand out for him. "Pleased to meet you," he said enthusiastically, shaking his hand. Obi-Wan gave him a rather skeptical look before looking up at Ghanima.

She couldn't believe how much he'd changed since last time she saw him. Then again, last time she saw him she was twelve and he was eighteen. It had been six years; both of them had grown into fine young adults. Anakin saw them staring at each other, but didn't get why. Only Qui-Gon seemed to know why Obi-Wan had a look of déjà vu on his face.

"This is Anakin's sister, Chani," Qui-Gon spoke up, with a barely noticeable smile.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said lowly but strong all the same, holding out her hand to shake his own. He nodded and looked back at Qui-Gon as he shook her hand. When he saw his Master's slightly disapproving look, Obi-Wan quickly retracted his hand and moved to help his Master to his feet, thoughts of why "Chani" looked familiar to him still gnawing at the back of his mind.

_**A/N:**_ Yes, I coined that, "I love you/I know" bit. It won't be the last time either. You'll see what I mean. I have a major plan to work Ghanima into _Episodes IV-VI_ in a very big way. I'll also be putting in other little things to tie in the later _Episodes_ with Luke and the others.

ALSO! For those of you that got a funny thing for Chapter 13 and saw the rest of the fic along with my _Revenge of the Sith _ending, it has been deleted. I have no idea how or why that happened since I didn't do it. Also, the ending you saw was an idea I had immediately after I saw _Episode III_, and I don't think I'll be using it. I'm just keeping my options open. This is far from the end! As you'll see later on…

P.S.: Four pages total.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 13**

The Nubian Spacecraft entered Coruscant's cityscape the following day. The ship flew over the endless city space of the capital of the galaxy. Ghanima was speaking with Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan meditated and Anakin was in the cockpit, soaking up as much knowledge as he could. Both Jedi Master and former Padawan knew that they needed to go over what they would say to the Council upon landing. So far, everything they had come up with was no good. She was just going to have to wait until Qui-Gon arranged a private meeting with either Masters Yoda or Mace Windu. But, elsewhere, troubles seemed miles away as Anakin looked out of the cockpit window in awe.

"Coruscant, the Capital of the Republic," pilot Ric Olie announced for the boy as Panaka smiled at his enthusiasm. "The entire planet is one big city."

"Wow! It's so huge!" Anakin gasped excitedly as the ship flew through the cityscape of Coruscant. The sleek Nubian spacecraft landed on the high platform high above the street level of the galactic capital. Waiting there on the landing platform was Supreme Chancellor Valorum, Senator Palpatine and several guards.

The ramp lowered and the Jedi, Ghanima, Anakin and Jar Jar descended the ramp first and bowed before Palpatine and Valorum. Captain Panaka, two guards, Queen Amidala followed by her handmaidens and more guards then descended the ramp. Queen Amidala stopped before the group, not even noticing how both Anakin and Jar Jar were looking at the huge city, amazed. Neither seemed to be paying attention, but Padmé just smiled at Anakin's carefree behavior.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum," Palpatine said as he bowed before her. Ghanima watched to scene interestedly, also in awe at how her home planet had changed since she'd last seen it. She also noticed that Palpatine was staring at her rather intently, even smiling softly. She didn't understand why, but she felt no threatening vibes from him so she shrugged it off.

"Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person," the Chancellor greeted formally but kindly. "I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," the Queen replied with no hint of emotion. Palpatine started to lead Amidala and her retinue off the platform toward a waiting air taxi.

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it," Palpatine began as Jar Jar and Anakin came back to reality, starting to follow but then stopped as they noticed that Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Ghanima were staying with the Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala waved to the duo to follow her, and Anakin looked back at Qui-Gon, who nodded his permission. Anakin and Jar Jar joined the Queen, Palpatine, Padmé and two handmaidens in the taxi.

_Chani, aren't you coming?_

_No, I'm going to stay with Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Be good, Ani, and look after Jar Jar. The last thing we need is for him to cause trouble for royalty. The Jedi don't need an inter-galactic incident._

_You got it!_

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated," Qui-Gon stated as they watched the taxi go off. Ghanima lowered her head sadly, remembering the Sith Lord that nearly killed Qui-Gon. She prayed she'd never have to see that again.

* * *

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old," Obi-Wan stated with both pessimism and realism on the balcony on the Jedi Temple at sunset.

"I promised Anakin that he would be a Jedi," he replied, waving off his Padawan's concerns.

"Don't defy the Council, Master. Not again," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I will do what I must," he argued calmly, but Obi-Wan was relentless.

"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the Code. They will not go along with you this time."

"You still have much to learn," he stated wisely, placing a hand to Obi-Wan's shoulder.

* * *

"Are you afraid to face the Council?" Ghanima asked Anakin as she helped him get dressed for bed. "I've heard they can be a little…unnerving."

Yeah, just a little. A dozen Master Jedi's sitting in a circle around you, feeling your feelings, testing your mind, judging you. Yeah, they're just a little unnerving. You know for a fact that they can be downright frightening. Way to lie, Ghanima. Way to lie.

"I'm not afraid," he stated confidently. "I'm going to be a Jedi, Chani, and so will you."

"I don't think so, Anakin. I told you before, I'm far too old to go into training," she reminded him with a small smile, picking him up and putting him into a bed big enough for both of them. Getting in beside him, she pulled the covers over both of them and rested her head on one of the biggest, angel soft pillows she'd ever felt. It never felt so good to be home.

"Don't be so negative, Chani," he chided as he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, head resting on her shoulder. All was silent for a moment as they began to drift off the sleep, until Anakin stirred slightly. "Chani, will you sing the song? It reminds me of Mom."

"Of course," she sighed with content, happy to be home, but sad that the song her father sung her was what Anakin believed to be Shmi's. She shifted slightly, getting comfortable, and stroked her brother's hair as she began to sing.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain softly blows o'er Lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting – waiting to sail your worries away. _

"_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain; there your boat waits down by the quay. The night winds so softly are sighing. Soon they will blow your troubles to sea._

"_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave good-bye to cares of the day, and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain sail far away…_" She looked at him seeing his steady breath and finished in a whisper with a smile. "_…From Lullaby…Bay_."

_**A/N: **_The song is not mine. It belongs to whoever created and made the movie _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_. Yes, I still watch that old Dick Van Dyke movie! It's a classic!

P.S.: Three pages total.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on my _Lord of the Rings_ fic, which has hit a snag and will be out of commission for a bit. Sorry to those of you who read it! But, on a high note, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Anarra: Whoo-hoo! You liked the last two! You like how I've interconnected my story with the movies! Do the happy dance! Sorry, anyway, I only plan to take this into _Episode III_, but it will affect _IV-VI_ in sort of a big way.

Nari-chan SND: Yes, computers can be very frustrating at time. That's why they're evil and plan to take over the world with the monkeys! Beware the monkey's! Sorry, inside joke with a bud. Anyway, thanks again but I'm going to stick with the storyline and keep Anakin evil. If you want, when I'm done and all, you can write a piece with Ghanima and keep Anakin on the Light Side of the Force. Up to you! Here's some Ghanima/Anakin "bonding" for you.

Hiding in the Shadow: Glad to hear that you'll wait for the next installment. By the way, _Episode's II and III_ are going to be in this so, by the time I'm done, I'm gonna have about 90 chapters or so. XD Wish me luck, Jar Jar!

Also, thanks to mjk306 who thinks it's great and AmberButterfly who said she loved it!

**Chapter 14**

At twilight, Anakin, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood before all twelve members of the Council in the Jedi Temple in their personal chambers. Ghanima, however, stood off to the side near the doorway. Yoda was the first to speak up, saying that Qui-Gon was correct. Mace Windu followed suit, on Yoda's left, saying that Anakin's cells contained a high concentration of Midi-Chlorians.

"The Force is strong with him," Ki-Adi stated on Yoda's right.

"So he is to be trained?" Qui-Gon asked, pleased, but the Council members looked at one another hesitantly.

"No. He will not be trained," Mace Windu stated solemnly. Ghanima was shocked but held her tongue. Instead she looked at Anakin's crestfallen face and saw tears begin to form in his eyes. Qui-Gon, however, had no such restraint as he asked why. He didn't notice Obi-Wan smirk at how angry he had become, almost amused. "He is too old. There is already too much anger in him," Windu elaborated for the Jedi Master.

"He_ is_ the Chosen One. You _must _see it," Qui-Gon stated, not giving up so easily.

"Clouded this boy's future is. Masked by his youth," Yoda stated wisely.

"I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan Learner," he stated placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders. Obi-Wan looked at his Master with surprise as both Anakin and Ghanima watched with interest.

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second," Yoda stated with a pointed finger.

"We forbid it," Windu added.

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon trailed off as his Padawan stepped up on the other side of Anakin.

"I _am_ ready to face the Trials," Obi-Wan offered confidently in lieu of assisting his Master.

"Ready so early, are you? What know _you_ of ready?" Anakin watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged angry looks.

"Headstrong…and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me."

"Our own Council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has," Yoda trailed off a bit angry at how defiant Qui-Gon could be.

"Masters, forgive my intrusion, but I must agree with Master Jinn. Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi _is_ ready for the Trials," Ghanima stated formally as she walked over to join them, standing on the Padawan's right, and bowed out of respect. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan eyed her curiously, as did the Council, but Qui-Gon remained neutral.

"Say this, you, of a man known one day?" Ghanima faltered, opening her mouth to speak but no words came. Seeing this, Qui-Gon stepped forward a bit to speak for her.

"She has known Obi-Wan for some time, Master Yoda. She is one of his oldest and dearest friends." He smiled back at her and she lowered her head slightly, uncomfortable under the eyes of the Council. Obi-Wan gave his Master a look that clearly said: I know her? Qui-Gon waved his hand to her for her to step forward.

"Now?" she asked him incredulously, but he just nodded. She sighed and moved to stand next to him, a few feet from Yoda. "Master Yoda, it's…good to see you again," she said, not sure of what else she could say. After all, what do you say to the Master that you called a little green troll when you were child? Mace Windu eyed her carefully, most likely probing her mind, while Yoda gave a thoughtful groan.

"Hmm…returned, you have, child of Zankou," he stated and the other Council members stiffened in shock. Obi-Wan's hands retreated to his side as he gawked at her. Anakin just seemed to be confused.

_What's going on, Chani?_

"Bond with the boy, you have," Yoda stated, sensing Anakin's words through the Force. This immediately caught Anakin off guard, but Ghanima knew all of the Force, and that Yoda could sense everything – even his Jedi on other planets across the galaxy! This didn't faze her one bit. "Called you by a different name, he did."

"Yes, Master. I've been living on Tatooine as a slave for the past six years under the name Chani Skywalker. I've been living with Anakin, as his sister, and his mother, who took care of me after I crashed there," she explained, then undid the top of her tunic. Walking closer to Yoda, she kneeled before him and pulled aside the coarse fabric to show her mark, just like she had for Qui-Gon. Yoda nodded with what she thought was a smile.

"Home, are you. Good to see you again, it is." She smiled at back at him, fixing her clothes and stepping backwards next to Qui-Gon.

"Though this is a momentous event, _now_ is not the time for this," Windu stated formally. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

"Draw out the Queen's attacker, it could," Yoda added.

"Events are moving fast – _too_ fast," Ki-Adi added also, though more wary.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. _That_ is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith," Windu ordered receiving nods from both Jedi and Ghanima.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later," Yoda stated.

"Ghanima will also go with you to Naboo," Ki-Adi added. "She will observe and follow your lead, Qui-Gon, not act as your Padawan. If this Council sees fit, her training will continue after you return from your mission." Ghanima did a quick scan of the room and saw all of the other Masters agreed with Ki-Adi.

"I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go," Qui-Gon informed them forcefully. Windu said Anakin was in his ward, and that they wouldn't dispute that. Yoda quickly added that Qui-Gon could take him with him, but not train him.

"Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval," Windu ordered, still very formal.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said to them and the group of four left.

"Chani, what happened in there?" Anakin asked, looking up at her as they were halfway down the hall. Obi-Wan had a similar question in mind, but he had been avoiding look at her since Yoda unmasked her. "How do they know you? And why did they call you "Ghanima"?"

"It's time I told you the truth, Anakin," she said solemnly, stopping to kneel down to his level. She noted that Qui-Gon gently pulled Obi-Wan away to give them a moment alone. Her old friend's questions would have to wait until later. "My name is not Chani, and I am not your sister. My name is Ghanima Qualsiri, and my parents were Jedi Masters here on Coruscant. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are old friends of mine." Anakin looked at her; he was silent for a moment before lashing out at her.

"That's not true! You_ are _my sister and you always have been!" he exclaimed, shocked and hurt that she would even say such a thing. He sobered up after a moment and lowered his head, tears forming in his eyes again. "I don't believe you, but…why didn't you tell me?"

"Shmi found me in the Desert Mesa after I crashed in an escape pod. You were three years old, so you don't remember." Tears ran down Anakin's face and she moved to wipe them away but he backed up. Ghanima had tears stinging her own eyes seeing that Anakin was either afraid or hated her. "I _am_ sorry, Anakin. But Shmi knew that I was from the Jedi Temple, and that if the Hutts found out I would be killed – maybe she and you with me."

"You could have told me when I was older. You could have trusted me. You _should_ have trusted me."

"It's not that I didn't trust you, Ani. It's that I didn't want you to have to carry the burden," she sighed, wiping her eyes, and stood up. He looked up at her sadly, wiping his own eyes and thinking back over his life. _Everything was a lie!_ "One day, I'll ask for your forgiveness…but not now. For now, we have work to do."

With that she steadily walked away past both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, more confident than expected, and tears sticking to her skin once again. Qui-Gon walked over to Anakin and pulled him along gently, knowing how hard this must be for him. He _will come to understand in time, _Qui-Gon mused. _He will understand her reasons for keeping her secret, and he will forgive her. Anakin's pain is not what bothers me though – it's Ghanima's. Anakin may forgive her, but I worry that she may never fully forgive herself._

The Jedi and Anakin soon arrived to the Senate Landing Platform to see Ghanima already waiting for them. Obi-Wan observed her silently, still dumbfounded. She was definitely taller and more mature – both physically and mentally as he sensed the Force around her stronger than when they had last met. He couldn't believe that the twelve-year-old girl he'd been told was dead was alive, standing before him.

The four stood on the Landing Platform outside the ship, R2-D2 whistling a happy tune as he leaned over the edge of the Platform while watching the traffic. Suddenly, he leaned over too far and fell overboard. After a moment though, he reappeared, using his on-board jets to propel himself back onto the Landing Platform. The wind whipped around both Ghanima and Anakin as he strained his ears to listen to the Jedi, but didn't hear much of anything. Ghanima also noticed that Anakin, besides failing to eavesdrop, was staying at least four feet from her.

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth," Obi-Wan stated forcefully.

"From your point of view," Qui-Gon stated, trying to remain calm.

"The boy is dangerous," Obi-Wan stated, sure of himself. "The Council can sense it, why can't you?"

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now get on board," he ordered as he boarded himself, followed by Anakin.

"You believe Anakin's dangerous?" Ghanima asked behind Obi-Wan, causing him to whip around. She looked more hurt than angry, but it was understandable. "He's just a boy – no more, no less. You speak as if he's going to…" She paused for a moment, thinking furiously. "…To…take the entire galaxy under his control and enslave us all!" She brushed past him, angrier with herself for saying that then with Obi-Wan.

In truth, she missed him more than any of the other Jedi she knew and was beyond glad to see him again. She was just angry that he could say such things about a nine-year-old boy! Obi-Wan, reluctantly, boarded the Naboo spacecraft followed by R2-D2 who whistled sadly for him. It was going to be a long trip.

_**A/N:**_ Yes, I had her basically say Anakin's future. It doesn't mean anything; she was just saying the worst thing she could think of.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Thanks to all who reviewed and happy 4th of July!

Nari-chan SND: That is so weird that I had a spelling error because I read over that chapter five times! No, it was more than that. Anyway, I'll be going back to fix that so thanks. Actually, some people keep Anakin good and have Palpatine get a new apprentice, then have that person hunt down Anakin, Padmé, and the twins.

AmberButterfly: The edited summary, which has yet to show up, it's been changed. I do plan to take this into _Episodes II_ and _III_. The things I plan to do affect _IV-VI_ in a somewhat big way. I'm not really sure, you can be the judge of that when the time comes.

KeeperMusicNight: I never noticed that the people tend to joke about something and it happens. I never noticed that before! Now that I think about it though, that happened a lot! XD

Anarra: Glad that you know the last chapter revealed a lot, which it did. You kind of have to look for the "revelations" though. Action is on the way! I hope you like it!

Hiding in the Shadow: Fabulous? Really? That's a first! Thanks, Jar Jar!

**Chapter 15**

The Jedi, Jar Jar, Ghanima and Anakin stood in the Queen's Chambers of the Naboo Spacecraft. Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka spoke with the Queen, with great urgent, whilst the others watched. Obi-Wan stood next to Ghanima, trying to read her thoughts only to find that she blocked them. _Her powers have most assuredly grown over the years. But why does she block ME out? _he pondered. _Perhaps she is still upset with me? I'll talk with her when we have more time alone. _

"The moment we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Panaka told the Queen, his voice filled with concern.

"I agree," Qui-Gon stated, rubbing his bearded chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

"I am going to take back what is ours," she stated, as if it was an easy thing to accomplish.

"There are only twelve of us and we have no army," Panaka reminded her.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you," Qui-Gon told her solemnly.

"Jar Jar Binks!" she called after a moment of though.

"Mesa?" Jar Jar asked, looking around, quite puzzled and pointing to himself.

"Yes. I need your help."

* * *

The Nubian spacecraft landed in the Gungan swamp that day to avoid the Droids that may have spotted them. Troops unloaded the ships in the background as Obi-Wan approached Qui-Gon, who had been conversing silently with Ghanima until a moment ago. One look at Obi-Wan had Ghanima leaving Qui-Gon to his Padawan and heading into the swamp. Hurt by her reaction to him, Obi-Wan forced himself to remain focused. He informed his Master that Jar Jar was on his way to the Gungan city, but Qui-Gon's thoughts were elsewhere. He just said good and the two stood silently for a moment. Obi-Wan questioned the Queen's plan, for lack of anything better to say and break the silence. His Master simply replied the Gungan's would not easily be swayed, and that they couldn't use their power to help her.

"I'm…I'm sorry for my behavior, Master," he admitted, ashamed and head hung low. "It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I _am_ grateful you think I am ready for the Trials," he finished with a smile that reached his eyes as Qui-Gon looked at him for a long moment.

"You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight," he stated with pride, a firm hand clasped on his shoulder. "Now, go speak with Ghanima. You owe her an apology as well, I believe." Obi-Wan nodded, and turned into the swamp to find her. He didn't have to look very far though as he found her sitting on a broken tree trunk with her head cradled in her hands.

"A few Dataries for your thoughts?" he asked comically with a quiet voice, bringing her eyes up to him. Sighing at how that didn't cheer her up one bit, he awkwardly cleared his throat and moved to sit next to her. "I know I've upset you, Ghanima. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Obi-Wan," she said coldly; obviously there _was_ something to talk about.

"You cannot lie to me," he reminded her, much to her disappointment since he was right. "Talk to me."

"I just…I miss Shmi. It's silly, right?" she questioned, voice choked with tears. "I mean, she wasn't _really_ my mother, but…still she…" she trailed off, shaking her head with a smile feeling ridiculous.

"But, Ghanima, she _was_ your mother," he stated reasonably, making her look at him. "You never knew your real mother; you never had one until Shmi. It's understandable that you miss her. The same goes for the boy." She glared at him for not saying his name.

"_Anakin_ is another problem. He's _furious_ with me. He's guarding his thoughts and emotions from me – he won't even look at me!" Looking at the troops marching in the distance, she sighed desperately. "Anakin is my brother, and I love him. He knows that; I just wish he believed me when I said it now – now that he knows the truth."

"He feels betrayed?" She nodded and so did he, joining her gaze at the field of troops. "He is young; he'll forgive you." She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. Obi-Wan forced her to look at him again. "I may still be a Padawan Learner, but I know love when I see it."

"But us Jedi, we are forbidden to love," she reminded him with a wry smile.

"What I meant was simply that, based on Anakin's reaction to the truth, he was angry because he felt betrayed by one of the only few people he can trust."

"You're right," she admitted begrudgingly. She always did hate admitting she was wrong – especially to Obi-Wan. "I should talk to him later. Thank you, Ben. I've missed talking to you," she confessed, nudging his shoulder with her own. Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin at hearing his old nickname.

"As have I, Ghanima," he replied with a smile, which she returned. "I _am_ sorry for what I said about him, really."

"It's all right," she told him. "It's also understandable. You were only agreeing with the Council. There's no shame in that." All was forgiven between the old friends at long last.

Looking at each other for longer than a second, without anger or suspicion between them, they took in one another. Obi-Wan looked into her blue eyes and remembered how bright they always were. Now, they were old and tired with age and labor. She looked beautiful with her sandy hair tied out of her face, only a few tendrils on her face.

Beauty was a trait he never associated with Ghanima before but, at the time, he had been eighteen – same she was now. She too noticed the differences, with his braid much longer and firm arms. He'd definitely grown strong and she was mad at the fact that he was still taller than her. A few inches, not much, but she didn't like one bit.

He reached a hand up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. But instead of retracting his hand, he rested it on her cheek. Her skin was a little rougher from the sandy winds of Tatooine, but he caressed her with his thumb all the same. Leaning into his touch, Ghanima felt so safe and secure – more so than she had in a long time. Placing a hand on top of his, she smiled at him and looked into his hazel eyes. He smiled back and leaned forward, resting his forehead on her own and both closed their eyes. It felt good to be together again, just like old times.

Opening their eyes to look at each other, their smiles slowly faded as they didn't see friendship anymore. Suddenly uncomfortable with one another, Obi-Wan stood quickly took his leave. Watching his retreating back, Ghanima sat there dumbfounded and wondering what happened. Deciding to worry about it later though, she got up, brushed herself off and ran up to the others.

Jar Jar exited the swamp lake and walked over to Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, Ghanima and the two Jedi. Anakin, R2-D2, three handmaidens, including Padmé, four pilots and eight guards stood in the background near the Starship. All of them listened intently as they awaited orders as Jar Jar informed them that there was nobody in the city.

"Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas. No Gungas," he informed everyone, shaking his head sadly.

"Do you think they have been taken to camps?" Panaka asked the experts, but Obi-Wan stated that it was more likely they had been wiped out. _Ever the pessimist_, Ghanima thought sarcastically.

"No. Mesa no tink so," Jar Jar argued, almost sounding wise. "Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."

"Do you know where they are?" Qui-Gon asked and before they knew it, they were walking through the swamp.

The group followed Jar Jar as he easily moved through the swamp until he stopped and sniffed the air. They stopped behind him as Jar Jar said that they were there. He made a strange chattering noise and, out of nowhere, Captain Tarpals and six other Gungan troops riding on Kaadus' emerged from the brush.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals." Tarpals just gasped at the site of Jar Jar and complained that he was back again. He couldn't believe it! "We comen to see da Boss." Tarpals just rolled his eyes.

"Ouch time, Binks. Ouch time for all-n youse," he stated.

Later that day, the group entered the Sacred Temple Ruins of Naboo. Jar Jar, Amidala, the Jedi, R2-D2, Ghanima and Anakin, and the others were led through a clearing full of Gungan refugees. At the far end are the ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads, Boss Nass and the other several Council members walked out on the top of a three-quarter-submerged head.

"Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?" Boss Nass demanded and Amidala stepped forward, Captain Panaka and the Jedi standing behind her.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace," she stated formally, and still void of emotion as she had almost every other time she spoke.

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks…dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink." Captain Panaka, and half a dozen guards and pilots, looked around nervously as the Gungan troops lowered their long power poles. But, the Jedi and Ghanima stayed relaxed as Anakin watched everything with great interest.

"We wish to form an alliance," she said, and opened her mouth to continue when Padmé suddenly stepped forward in front of Amidala, and addressed Boss Nass, ignoring the quiet, "uh-oh" whistle from R2-d2.

"Whosin dis?" Boss Nass asked, looking at her dejectedly.

"_I_ am Queen Amidala," she stated then pointed to Queen behind her. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard." Anakin and Ghanima looked stunned while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan gave each other a knowing look. "I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself.

"Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace…until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I _beg_ you to help us." Padmé dropped to her knees and prostrated herself before Boss Nass. There was a collective gasp from Captain Panaka, his troops and the handmaidens. "We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands." Slowly, Captain Panaka and his troops bowed down before the Gungan Council. Then the handmaidens, Anakin, Ghanima and finally the Jedi. The Gungans looked puzzled by this display, but Boss Nass slowly began to laugh.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans?" he asked with a big smile and Padmé shook her head, signaling he was right. "Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa…bein friends."

P.S.: Five pages total.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 16**

On the edge of the Naboo Swamp, where wet marsh met lush grassy plains, a Gungan Sentry sat atop the ancient temple head. He searched the landscape with a pair of electro-binoculars until he saw something. Yelling down to Anakin, who was at the foot of the statue, he told him that they were coming. Anakin told him to stay there and ran over to where Padmé, the Jedi and his sister were discussing a battle plan with five Gungan Generals. Four Speeders pulled up to the group, and Captain Panaka with a dozen or so guards and a pilot piled out and joined the group.

"What is the situation?" Padmé asked her faithful Captain, who proceeded to explain that almost everyone was in camps.

"A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness," Panaka paused pensively, "this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities," she explained with a small devious smile. She knew exactly was she was doing. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked on with interest as Anakin seemed to understand most of what was said. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," Qui-Gon stated as he looked over the holographic floor plan. Panaka explained that the difficulty was getting into the throne room. Once they were inside, they shouldn't have a problem. "There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed," he noted to Boss Nass.

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part," Boss Nass stated with a proud hit of his chest, throwing the Jedi's warning aside. Jar Jar smiled a very worried and sheepish grin while Ghanima shook her head, honored to be sided with such great warriors like the Gungans. _I guess all of them aren't clumsy dolts like Jar Jar. _

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship, which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and their Droids will be helpless," Padmé explained, showing it to them on the hologram.

"A well-conceived plan," Qui-Gon stated before growing somber. "However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

"And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another Droid army," Obi-Wan stated, just as worried as his Master.

"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it," she said plainly with a look of utter contempt for the two Jedi.

_Ghanima, you will stay with the Queen and her soldiers._

_What? Master Qui-Gon, shouldn't I stay with you and Obi-Wan? Wouldn't that be, not only smarter, but safer?_

_This is true, but your role in this battle, for now, is to protect the Queen. Use the Force. Use your father's lightsaber._

_You know about that? How do you know? _

_I am a Jedi Master, Ghanima, or did you forget?_

P.S.: Two pages total.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Nari-chan SND: I'm a nick picker in my own work for mistakes. I hate them! Yet, somehow, I always have some that I miss. Sad, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist.

KeeperMusicNight: Glad you like Ghanima and the others. I was worried I wasn't keeping them in character. Yes, forbidden love is the best! I must warm you. I am good at fight scenes, but since I don't own the movie (yet) and I'm not allowed to download (mother is a major butt), they probably won't be good. I want to be true to the movie, not just make up any old fight scene.

Anarra: Happy that you like the pace I'm keeping. I was worried I was going too slow for some people! I thought I'd make Qui-Gon a little humorous at the end. He does have his moments, and I thought I was leaving that out.

Also, thanks to Rachel Sparrow and AmberButterfly, who has become another Jar Jar for me! XD

**Chapter 17**

Padmé, followed by her handmaiden Eirtaé, Ghanima, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and R2-D2, stealthily made her way toward the entrance to the main hanger in the Central Plaza. About twenty Nubian guards, pilots and troops soon followed them. They stopped and Padmé used a small red laser light to signal across the Plaza to Captain Panaka, Rabé and twenty other assorted Nubian troops. As they signaled back, Qui-Gon leaned over to Ankain.

"Once we get inside, Ani, you find a safe place to hide and stay there. And stay there," Qui-Gon ordered and Anakin complied, a little less than enthusiastic. _If I'm just gonna be hiding, _he thought,_ why'd they bring me? _

Droid troops milled about the tank-filled Plaza. At the far end of the Plaza, several Droids began to run and fire. The Nubian soldiers began to fire back at the Battle Droids. As the ruckus erupted at one end of the Plaza, Padmé and her troops rushed into the Main Hanger while Captain Panaka and his soldiers continued to engage the Droids outside. Alarms sounded in the Central Hanger as Padmé, the Jedi, Ghanima, Anakin and the troops rushed inside, Battle Droids firing at them as they ran for cover. Anakin ran under a Nubian fighter while the Jedi deflected bolts aimed at Padmé back onto the Battle Droids, causing them to explode. Ankain was shocked to see that Ghanima had pulled out a lightsaber and began to attack alongside Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, blue blade blazing. He wasn't the only one shocked as Obi-Wan tried and failed to question her in the midst of the battle.

Pushing the thought out quickly, Anakin hid behind one of the Nubian fighters, ducking as large bolts whizzed past and exploded near him. Padmé, Ghanima, and the two Jedi destroyed Battle Droids right and left without a second thought. The Queen's troops and Eirtaé were also blasting away at the Droids near them. All of them weren't going to make it out of the Hanger in one piece – all of them knew it – as Padmé signaled to her pilots to get to their ships. The pilots and their R2-D2 Units immediately ran for the Nubian fighter crafts stacked in the Hanger Bay.

"Better find a new hiding place, kid. I'm taking this ship," a pilot told Anakin as he jumped into a fighter right above where he was hiding.

The ship began to levitate out of the Hanger while the Battle Droids fired at it as it fell behind fiver other Fighters. R2-D2 whistled to Anakin from a second fighter not far away, and he immediately ran over and jumped into it to hide. Elsewhere, in the Central Plaza, two Nubian Starfighters exited the Main Hanger with a tank firing at them, hitting one, which caused it to pinwheel into the ground and explode. Luckily, there was some good news: Captain Panaka, Sabé, and his Nubian troops rushed into the Hanger and overwhelmed the few remaining Battle Droids. Padmé and the three Jedi soon joined forces with Captain Panaka to kill off the remaining stragglers.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room," Padmé said, sounding pretty sure of herself as she looked to Qui-Gon. He agreed and they started to head for the exit, on the way passing the fighter where Anakin was hiding. R2-D2 whistled a greeting as Anakin peeped out of the cockpit.

"Hey, wait for me!" he called, starting to climb out of the fighter.

"Stay right where you are, Anakin," Qui-Gon told him.

"But, I –"

"Stay in that cockpit!" he ordered firmly and he listened with a sigh. Ghanima tried mentally to tell Anakin he'd be safer where he was, but he was still blocking her out.

Qui-Gon noted on the change in the Force around her, and pulled her along quickly. As they headed for the exit and about to go through the door, everyone suddenly scattered and revealed Darth Maul standing in the doorway. Captain Panaka, Padmé, and her troops backed away as Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Ghanima stepped forward.

"Go with the Queen, Ghanima. We'll handle this," Qui-Gon told her as he and Obi-Wan removed their robes and ignited their lightsabers once more. Darth Maul took off his robe and ignited his own, both ends lighting up like a staff, while Ghanima quickly stepped back to stand beside Padmé. At the far end of the hanger, six Wheel Droids rolled in and transformed into their battle position. R2-D2 called to Anakin and got attention to the Droids as the Jedi began to fight the Sith Lord.

"Oh, no," Anakin sighed warily as the Droids began to advance and start firing on Padmé, her troops, and Ghanima. "We gotta do something, R2!" The Astro-Droid whistled a reply and, suddenly, the ship's systems went on and the ship began to levitate. "All right! Thanks, R2! Great idea! I'll take over. Let's see…" Anakin steered the ship toward the Droids and began to push a series of buttons to figure out which one was the trigger. "Maybe this one?"

Anakin pushed a second button and the lasers began to fire, wiping out several Destroyer Droids. R2-D2 whistled a cheer to Anakin as the Jedi remained engaged in a fierce sword fight with Darth Maul, having moved into the center of the Hanger. While Anakin, Captain Panaka, and Ghanima momentarily distracted the Wheel Droids, Padmé and her troops exited into a Palace hallway. Each and every one of them had no idea that Anakin was still in the fighter and headed for space. No one seemed to notice since the others were headed for the Viceroy, and the Jedi were caught up in deflecting the Sith Lord's incredible moves. He was fighting the two great Jedi at once, flipping into the air and outmaneuvering them at every turn.

In the Palace hallway, Battle Droids trapped Padmé, Ghanima, and the others. Padmé stated that they didn't have time for this. In light of that, Panaka suggest the outside stairway and blasted a hole in the window. The Battle Droids began to fire and Ghanima ignited her blue lightsaber to deflect the blasts. The lasers flew back to their masters and killed them after a few shots, and Ghanima made her way outside the building onto a ledge about six stories above a raging waterfall to join the others.

"And here I thought I would miss all the fun by not going with Qui-Gon," she mused to herself, trying not to look down.

Sabé, Eirtaé and about twenty Nubian soldiers stayed in the hallway to hold off the next battalian of Battle Droids that showed up after Ghanima exited. Padmé, Ghanima, Captain Panaka, and about ten other soldiers were lined up along the edge. They pulled small attachments out of their pistols and fire at a ledge about four stories above them. Thin cables shoot out of the pistols and became embedded into the ledge, and they began to climb up the wall.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Anarra: I was going to break up the three storylines, but I've seen others work them together really well. I think I'll give it a try, too.

Nari-chan SND: I will fix the spelling errors, thanks! You are not a big pain in the butt. I'm happy that you can catch the errors I miss. Don't stop! If you do, I'll never know where my mistakes are!

KeeperMusicNight: Glad you liked the fight scenes; I wasn't so sure they were good. Hope I can continue to make you do the fight scene dance. XD

Also, thanks to Green Apples Take Over The World and Hiding in the Shadow! Sorry if I kept you waiting too long Jar Jar!

**Chapter 18**

A window blasted apart in the hallway to the throne room of Theed Palace. Padmé, Ghanima, and the others climbed into the hallway and headed for the door to the throne room. Suddenly, two Destroyer Droids skittered in front of the door. Padmé turned around and saw two more appear at the far end of the hallway, trapping them in the middle. Ghanima pulled out her lightsaber, ready to ignite it, but Padmé threw down her pistol and turned to her. She shook her head and Ghanima nodded, quickly returning her lightsaber to her robes.

"Throw down your weapons. They win this round," Padmé ordered, but Captain Panaka argued that they couldn't. "_Captain_, I said throw down your weapons!" Captain Panaka and his men, reluctantly, threw down their weapons.

"Anything in terms of a plan, Your Highness?" Ghanima whispered, hands raised in the air in defense. The Battle Droids began to herd them into the Palace Throne Room.

"Stay quiet and wait. Do that, Ghanima, and we stay alive," Padmé stated looking straight ahead. "But, keep your lightsaber ready, just in case." They nodded to one another warily. Why Padmé didn't seem shocked that Ghanima had a lightsaber was beyond her. _Ask her about it later? No, no point. The less she knows, the better._ Ten Battle Droids brought in Padmé, Ghanima, Captain Panaka, and six other officers before Nute, Rune and four Neimoidian Council members.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness," Nute stated, turning to face her with the others. "Time for you to sign the treaty, and end this pointless debate in the Senate." Sabé, elaborately dressed like the Queen, suddenly appeared in the doorway with several troops, with several destroyed Battle Droids behind them.

"I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!" Sabé shouted while Nute and the others were stunned to see a second Queen.

"After her! This one is the decoy!" Nute yelled at the ten guards in the room. Six of the Droids rushed out of the Throne Room after Sabé as Nute turned back to Padmé. "Your Queen will not get away with this."

Padmé carefully slumped down on her throne, and immediately hit a security button that opened a panel in her desk opposite Viceroy. She grabbed two pistols, tossing one to Captain Panaka and the other to an officer. Ghanima ignited her blue lightsaber, cutting up the last of the Battle Droids, as Padmé took out a third pistol and began blast them.

"I have to find Anakin and the others!" Ghanima shouted to Padmé as she cut two more Droids in half.

Padmé nodded and told her to go, but Ghanima was already running out the door. The officers rushed to the door control panel, jamming the control as Padmé hit the switch to close the door and Captain Panaka threw more pistols to the other guards. The Neimoidians were still confused and very afraid at the new development.

"Now, Viceroy, this is the end of your occupation here," Padmé stated coldly, blaster pointed at the wide-eyed alien.

"Don't be absurd! There are too few of you! It won't be long before hundreds of Destroyer Droids break in to rescue us," Nute boasted confidently. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Darth Maul made a quick move, bashed his lightsaber handle into Qui-Gon's chin and ran him through. The Sith Lord had caught Qui-Gon off guard, sending a fatal blow. Obi-Wan screamed as the pulsing electron gate opened and the Sith Lord attacked him. Qui-Gon had slumped to the floor in a heap, life fading away.

The Dark Lord was relentless in his assault on the young Jedi Padawan. Obi-Wan and Darth Maul used the Force to fling objects at one another as they fought but the Sith seemed to have the upper hand. Obi-Wan had grown weary and was caught off guard, slipping into a melting pit. He was barely able to hold onto a nozzle on the side of bottomless hole. He was completely defenseless, and he knew it was because he'd let his anger control him. That was the exact thing that the Council and his Master were always warning he and his fellow students about!

Darth Maul grinned evilly at Obi-Wan as he kicked his lightsaber down the endless shaft. Obi-Wan's heart dropped at the sight. He'd failed – utterly and completely. There was no way to win now. The devious Sith smiled as he went in for the kill but, as the last moment, Obi-Wan jumped out of the pit. He called Oui-Gon's lightsaber to him, effectively throwing off Darth Maul. The young Jedi swung with renewed fire and a vengeance, cutting the Sith down. As Darth Maul fell into the melting pit, to his death, he broke in half and hit the wall on his way down. Obi-Wan reveled in his victory for a moment though before he rushed over to Qui-Gon.

"Master! Master!" he pleaded, kneeling down and placing Qui-Gon's head in lap and hands.

"It is too late…it's," Qui-Gon managed to cough out, but Obi-Wan protested. "Obi-Wan promise…p-promise me you'll train t-the boy…"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan promised quietly. Who was he to refuse his Master's dying wish? Whether or not he trusted Anakin didn't matter in that moment. His Master, his father, was dying.

"He is the Chosen One…h-he will…bring balance…train him," Qui-Gon spat out his last two words painfully, a hand to his faithful Padawan's face, then died. He died with open eyes and Obi-Wan could do nothing. He couldn't save him. After all of his training, missions, and foes – it all boiled down to that. Obi-Wan cradled his Master in his arms, quietly weeping.

"Obi-Wan?"

He looked up and turned to see Ghanima at the doorway, gripping her lightsaber. She sounded so confused when she called him. But, when he moved to look at her, her eyes widened and she dropped her lightsaber with a loud clatter.

"No! No, no!" She ran over to Qui-Gon's body to shake him back to life, but Obi-Wan stood up and caught her before she could do anything.

"No, Ghanima! No! It's too late! He's gone. He's gone…" he trailed off quietly to try and soothe her, but it was no use – she was hysterical.

Never before had Obi-Wan seen Ghanima cry or be so distraught. In truth, the only time he's ever seen her remotely upset was earlier, in the swamps. She pounded on his chest as he held her close, gently rubbing her back. Ghanima sobbed, begging him to unmake what she saw, to make it not true. After a few moments, her knees buckled and she collapsed, Obi-Wan falling with her and cradling her face in her hands, pressing his forehead to hers. _After everything that's happened! After everything he ever taught me – everything he promised – he's dead! Why?! Why him?! Why did he have to die?!_

Obi-Wan had similar thoughts.

_**A/N: **_I was going to have the mushy romantic kiss occur here, but it was totally and completely the wrong moment.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Nari-chan SND: No spelling errors last time? Whoo-hoo! You made my day! Go me! Does the happy dance! XD

KeeperMusicNight: I know! I love Qui-Gon, too! He was the awesomest! I was going to let him live, but I didn't want to trail away from the storyline too much. Sorry! Happy to have made you do the fight scene dance again. I aim to please!

Hiding in the Shadow: So happy you liked the chapter! Hope you like my next _LotRs_, too!

Anarra: Happy you approved of the chapter. I was, originally, going to have the first kiss in _Episode II_, but I didn't want to take away from the Anakin/ Padmé-ness. Though I won't be writing about them that much next time around, when I do it'll be worthwhile. I promise!

Also, so happy that basically all of you agreed about the kiss being the wrong moment. As for that first kiss, well, uh…cough-cough…

**Chapter 19**

At sunset, Qui-Gon's body rested in the Funeral Temple. It was a funeral that was not to be missed; everyone was present and mourning, grieving together. The Jedi Council, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ghanima, the Queen, Sio Bibble, Captain Panaka, Jar Jar, Boss Nass, Palpatine, the handmaidens, about a hundred Nubian troops, twenty other assorted Jedi and Gungan Warriors are stared at the pyre. There was a drum roll that stopped suddenly as doves were released and Qui-Gon's body burned.

The red flames were vivid in the harsh black of the night. Qui-Gon's warmth and light was gone from the world, and was replaced with ash. Suddenly, the world seemed a little darker with Qui-Gon gone from it. The smoke burned everyone's eyes, bringing some of those assembled to tears. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, standing beside him as the closest ones to the fire. He saw the passion and hurt in the Jedi's unwavering eyes. The flames gave him an ethereal luminosity, making him look like a man and child in one. Obi-Wan felt nothing but cold, dark and numb inside as he thought.

I loved you like a father, and not even my love for you could save you. If I could, you would be here to train the boy – no matter the cost. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, but what I feel now hurts more than anything that Sith could have done. Would it hurt worse later if I pretend that it doesn't now? Damn you, Sith Lord! Take these flames!

"He is one with the Force, Anakin. You must let go," Obi-Wan told him sadly from under his hood, intently gazing into the fire – forcing himself not to break down. All Anakin could do was nodded.

"What's going to happen to me?" he asked with a frown.

"_I_ am your Master now," he stated, turning ever so slightly to look down at him. "You _will_ become a Jedi, I promise." Anakin nodded and they both returned their eyes to the fire.

Ghanima looked down at Anakin, trying to speak through their bond, but he was still blocked her. Tears stained her cheeks and, no longer able to take it, she calmly left her brother's side and exited the Funeral Temple. She walked out gracefully, but once a good distance way she ran until she could run no more. She ran through the halls of Theed Palace until she reached her given room, burst through the doors and wept. Ghanima cried the rest of the night until could shed no more tears and slept.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith," Windu stated from the back of the funeral, turning to Yoda.

"Always two there are. No more, no less. A Master and an Apprentice," Yoda stated with a thoughtful nodded, observing the scene and people before him. Qui-Gon may have been a bit of a trouble maker for the Council, but he was deeply loved and would be deeply missed.

"But which one was destroyed, the Master or the Apprentice?" They gave each other a concerned look before turning back to the burning.

* * *

The funeral had ended hours ago, and Qui-Gon was gone forever. Obi-Wan had his braid removed, and Anakin now donned one of his own along with Padawan robes. The boy was officially his Padawan Learner, and he was going to teach him everything Qui-Gon taught him as best he could. He was on his way to speak with Ghanima, who he was very concerned about since she left the funeral as no one had seen her since. Knowing she was as depressed by Qui-Gon's death as he was, he knew that she shouldn't be alone.

He walked up the hallways of the Nubian Palace, stopping in front of the room he was told was hers for the time being. When he knocked but when he received no answer, he used the Force and entered of his own accord. It didn't take him long to find her. She stood at a window, watching the sunrise. He didn't notice at first, but was soon in shock to find Ghanima wearing a dress. A dress! The Ghanima he knew _never_ wore dresses, or anything remotely feminine!

The dress itself spilled to the floor in waves of pale green, fading into a hem of blue. Her shoulders were bare except for the metallic arm bands that held the flowing sleeves. Around her throat, holding the dress up, was a silver clamp that matched the ones at her arms. Her hair was tied back into a tight bun of braids, strings of silver and the same pale blue worked through them delicately. A few curled tendrils escaped in the back and at her forehead. She looked so pure and at ease, calm even, but her eyes gave away her pain and exhaustion.

_Had she been wearing that under her robe at the funeral? _he wondered, awed by her beauty.

"Are you well?" he asked quietly, absolutely no strength in his voice.

""Am I well"? What do you think?" she asked harshly, voice quaking, turning to look at him. "Anakin still hates me, the Council has knighted me when I don't deserve the honor, Qui-Gon is dead, and I miss my parents – all three – now more than ever!" She lowered her eyes to ground, guilt swimming through her for speaking to him with such hate. "Why him, Ben? Why Qui-Gon?"

"I have been asking myself that very same question," he replied, eyes lowered as well in respect at the memory of his Master. "We must not mourn him, Ghanima. He is one with the Force now, we should –"

"No! Don't you _dare_ tell me not to mourn!" she interjected forcefully, striding over to him, dress flowing behind her. "Qui-Gon is dead! Nothing you say or do, and none of the Jedi teachings to have no attachments will change that!"

"Do you think I do not feel the same?" he countered, shocked by her outburst.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she said simply and walked back to the window.

"Qui-Gon was the father I never had. I will miss him every day, but I will not mourn him when I know that he is at peace now." She scoffed with a smile and nodded, seeing he was right. _Damn him. Why does he always have to be right?_ "There is something else that troubles you," he stated calmly, brow furrowed, as he walked over to her.

"Yes." She looked up at him and hesitated, but he insisted she'd tell him. "The Council has…they have assigned me as Padmé's personal guard. I'm to return with her and stay on Naboo."

"Then after the ceremony today…" he trailed off as she nodded sadly with a small, barely noticeable, smile.

"Yes, we won't see one another for a very long time. Yet again."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, electricity immediately going through him as he touched her bare skin. She rubbed his hand before he removed it, and watched the sunrise with her. He knew as well as her that if the Council gave her an off-world assignment as a bodyguard, then the most likely scenario was that she'd never be seen again.

"Do you ever find it difficult to do our duty?" she asked so suddenly that he wasn't sure what she meant.

"Sometimes I do what I want, the rest of the time I do what I have to do," he replied with a cheeky grin, which she returned.

"Just like Qui-Gon," she said, smile still on her face, and chuckled.

They gazed at one another for a long time, unsure what to do. Obi-Wan would be busy training Anakin on Coruscant, and she would be busy protecting Padmé. With the sudden fear of separating again dawning on her, Ghanima moved closer to Obi-Wan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, which he returned.

"I'll miss you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she whispered into his ear, tears coming to her eyes.

Obi-Wan looked down at her as they separated, mere inches away from one another. Looking into her eyes, he saw that friendship was no longer there. Friendship had been replaced by love – just as it had days before. Her breath slowly quickened as his eyes reflected the very same thing. Forsaking everything they knew in that one moment, Obi-Wan leaned down and brushed his lips to hers.

Shifting as he applied more gentle pressure upon her lips, she willingly leaned into his touch. Her fingertips gently traced his hairline at the nape of his neck. Feeling her nails on his skin, he tightened his hold on her waist. Slowly and very unsure, she tilted her head and leaned further onto Obi-Wan's lips.

His head swam with confusion and bliss; Ghanima was not only allowing him to kiss her, but she was responding! Moving a hand to her cheek, he felt her skin burn with an icy warmth. He knew the feeling though as he felt flushed and short of breath. Never before had he dared dream that he would break the Jedi Code and fall in love – much less with his best friend. He never even dreamed that he would be allowed to be so close someone before.

They broke apart from lack of air, and the heavy silence filled the small room. Not a sound could be heard, only their soft breaths as they gasped. Very slowly, as he regained his breath, Obi-Wan laid a teasing brush on her lips. Both their eyes were closed, desperately wanting more, but he kissed her forehead and backed away. Ghanima turned her back on him, still feeling a tingle wherever he had touched her skin, branding her with fiery desire. He had been so gentle, and what made it more amazing was the fact that she knew he was stronger and that he had chosen not to exert that force.

"Ghanima," he said breathlessly, afraid she would turn and slap him for his actions. She only hummed in response as she was still reeling with the events of only seconds ago. "Are you angry with me?" He voiced his thoughts as she walked away from the window and to the center of the sunlit room.

"No," she replied, still slightly dazed. Neither believed what happened. They knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. Ghanima looked up and when their gazes met, she hoped she would have the willpower to deny his touch. But it was not to be.

Obi-Wan looked at her for a second before striding toward her and taking her in his arms again. Kissing her with more passion than before, he sparked a fire. She responded with her own pent up passion and locked her mouth over his. In a dizzying attempt to out-do each other, they kissed harder and harder; both feeling the other smile against their mouth. His hands roamed freely about her waist and back, and hers made their way up to arms and shoulders to rest on his neck. They felt and knew that they were losing grasp on reality to perform such treason.

When they separated again, Obi-Wan looked at her. His hand caressed her cheek, which she willingly leaned into with her eyes shut and a sad smile. She caressed the hand that did her cheek, while using her other arm to stroke his jaw line. He took in her beauty as she opened her eyes and gazed at him. They saw no fire or passion or even lust – not even love now. They saw despair and fear. Obi-Wan turned away from her, heading toward the door, but she caught his arm. Looking back at her, she placed a hand on his neck so her hand could caress his jaw line again.

"Hold me," she pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Just hold me." He nodded and tightly wrapped his arms around her, unable to speak.

They stood there, in each other's arms, for a long time. Neither knew what to make of their situation. Both had blatantly and willingly broken the Jedi Code without a second thought. If any other Jedi or the Council found out, they would be exiled from the Order and the Temple, and they really_ would _never see each other again. As they held each other close they knew what they felt, and they knew there was nothing they could do to change it: they were in love, and they were afraid about what to do next.

_**A/N:**_ Think Padmé's dress in _Attack of the Clones_, while on Naboo when she and Anakin first kissed.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 20**

That day, in the Central Plaza, children sang and threw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers. The crowds cheered wildly, smiles never leaving them, during the grand parade. Padmé, dressed in an angelic white gown, stood next to the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ghanima, Sio Bibble, and the Jedi Council. R2-D2 stood in front of the Queen's handmaidens and whistled happily at the parade.

Queen Amidala and Palpatine smiled at one another as Boss Nass and his guards, Jar Jar and General Ceel, came closer on Kaadu. They stopped before the Queen, dismounted and walked up the steps to stand by her side. Boss Nass held up the Globe of Peace, which Padmé had handed to him with an ecstatic grin. Everyone cheered, grateful that peace was finally at hand, and the parade raged on.

No one noticed that Obi-Wan and Ghanima were avoiding one another.

Neither did they notice that Anakin and Padmé kept smiling at one another.

P.S.: One page total.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Anarra: So beyond happy that you like how I've advanced the story. I don't know what I'm going to do about the separation issue yet.

Nari-chan SND: I didn't get any update for _Save Yourself_, but I can't wait for it! Actually, Anakin and Ghanima aren't going to meet up for at least another four chapters – if I keep it with this story. Look to the bottom to see what I mean.

KeeperMusicNight: Yes, forbidden love is the best. So happy you liked the kissing scene, I was worried about it. Qui-Gon still rules, and always will. Mine is going along with your unwritten story? WEIRD! Story of my life.

**Chapter 21**

Ghanima knelt before Anakin, both in the traditional tan and white Jedi robes, her cloak flapping the wind behind her. They just stared at one another for a long time, pushing everything else from their minds. Obi-Wan watched from the doorway of the Landing Platform, which Anakin's back was to. He knew what they were doing; he could sense it through the Force. She was trying to reconnect their bond, and he was pushing her out. Not able to stay any longer, Ghanima sighed and rose to her feet and turned away from her little brother. She walked toward the Nubian Cruiser where Captain Panaka and R2-D2 were waiting.

"Wait! Chani!" Anakin called after her, suddenly feeling foolish. He ran up to her and she knelt down, picking him up in her arms and hugged him as tight as she had back in their hovel on Tatooine, before they left Shmi. Obi-Wan smiled a little, feeling her joy and relief. "I don't want you to go! I want you to stay here with me!"

"I can't, Ani. I wish I could, but the Council has given me my orders," she said with more weakness than she cared for. "As a Jedi Knight, I _must_ obey."

"It's not fair though," he argued, pulling away to look at her. "First Mom, then Master Qui-Gon, now you! What am I going to do without you? Who am I going to talk to?"

"You have Obi-Wan now. _He's_ your Master," she reminded him, setting him on the ground and kneeling again.

"But it's not the same," he whined forcefully. "You're," he hesitated, looking at her sadly before continuing. "You're my sister!" Ghanima stared at him, blankly, running a hand on his cheek and brushing hair from his eyes.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me," she whispered in his ear as she pulled him into another hug, tears threatening to fall. "I love you, Anakin." She pulled away and made to stand but he stopped her again, pulling at her hands.

"No! Don't go! Please, Chani! Please!" She looked at Obi-Wan forlornly, and he nodded to her. He understood that they need time, and he was willing to give it. Looking back at Panaka, he was the same and nodded before heading into the Cruiser to prepare. "Will I ever see you again?" he whispered tearfully. As she knelt down, the Japor Snippet he made her peaked out of her robes and he gently tugged on it.

"Ani, what does your heart tell you?" Anakin felt more pain as he remembered his mother's words. They looked at one another for a long time, daring the one another to speak. He nodded shortly, and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I love you," he said, and she smiled and kissed his cheek

"Sing our song whenever you feel you need me. I promise you, I'll hear you and you'll feel better." It was silly and unrealistic, of course, but she hoped it would make him feel better.

"I'll do that," he told her, but his voice gave him away.

"Here. I want you to take care of this for me." She reached behind her neck, pushing her long braid onto her shoulder, and removed her necklace. Anakin gasped as she took his hand, and closed the keepsake in his palm.

"But I made that for you!" he protested.

"And I'll be back to get it," she assured him, smiling, trying to be strong for him. "Be strong, Ani, and you will become a great Jedi," she whispered into his ear while running her hand over his hair again. Rising to her feet, she walked onto the ramp of the ship, R2-D2 behind her. Before pressing the panel to close the ramp, she called back to him. "I will see you again! I promise!"

The ramp closed on the Nubian Cruiser, the legs retracted into the ship and they were off. Obi-Wan walked out onto the Platform, placing both hands on Anakin's shoulders, as they watched the Starship leave the Cityscape. Anakin lowered his head to the ground sadly, and Obi-Wan felt his heart go out to the boy. Gently pulling him off the Platform, the two went back inside and began their first day of training.

_**A/N: **_Short, I know. Originally, I was going to have him hate her completely and have their friendship restored in _Attack of the Clones_, but I couldn't put it to words – at least the right words. Don't you hate it when that happens?

Anyway, I'll be going into _Episode II_ as soon as possible since I'm going on vacation Friday and still have summer projects to do for school. That's right, I'm more devoted to my writing then my schoolwork.

By the way, you have to vote: make _Episode II_ separate from this or just leave as is and keep adding? You decide!

Hope you like what I've got coming as much as you have this!

P.S.: Three pages total.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

Okay! The votes came back, and it was tied 2-2 since three people didn't vote. So I was forced to make the decision myself. It's obvious what I chose, too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed while I was away!

Nari-chan SND: To separate _Episode II_ or not to separate, that is the question! And I could go on and on, but I'll spare you. If you need me to vote about your own story, I will. Always willing to help another writer.

KeeperMusicNight: I made you cry? Seriously? OH! That's never happened to me before! You're the first reader I've ever made cry! Or at least the first to admit it…OH! Now I'm going to cry! (sobs)

AmberButterfly: I missed you while you were gone, but I don't mind since you were at camp. It's not like you left me for someone else…or did you? Hmmm. (looks around room suspiciously) XD

Anarra: Pleased that you approve of the little bit I added after _Episode I_. And whoo-hoo for no grammatical errors! I'm a simple person, I get happy over the little things.

Also, thanks to word junky for voting, and Anwinn for actually knowing what _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang _is! God Bless You, Anwinn!

**Chapter 22**

"Report on your progress, you will," Yoda stated calmly, the rest of the Council nodding for Ghanima to proceed.

After seven years, she'd changed. Now older and more mature; she had more respect for the life that was around her. She saw it to be more fragile, like a flame that could go out at any moment. Ghanima had never taken on a Padawan, nor did she desire to do so. In her mind, she was no good at teaching but, in the minds of the Council, she had a lot to offer if she took on a Padawan Learner. They tried many times, but she denied their requests with defiance that would make Qui-Gon proud.

Over the years, her hair had become too long so she cut it off. It was easier and less of a hassle in a fight since it when to the nape of her neck. She donned dark brown pants and robes with black knee-high boots and a cloak. The light tans and whites didn't suit her anymore; she didn't like them one bit. After seven years of watching fellow guardians die, she became more distant and darker than even she thought wise. Luckily for her though, the Council wasn't worried and was sure it would pass.

"In the past six months, there have been four frontal assaults on Senator Amidala's life, thirty distant attempts, and so many threats that I cannot even name them all," she informed them astutely.

It had been seven years since she'd been in Coruscant and she wasn't even there now – not really. Holograms could be great at times, but this wasn't one of those times. Ghanima longed to walk around her beloved Temple and city once more, but it just didn't seem possible. Guarding the former Queen of Naboo turned Senator was difficult, full-time work. And it was beginning to wear her out.

"The Separatists are avoiding a face-to-face confrontation, but they _are_ becoming more creative."

"Do you think you require more help?" Windu asked, pensive yet concerned. Ghanima distinctly remembered that she and him never spoke much before her Knighting. She didn't remember that he loved her as much as Qui-Gon had, and was just as devastated when she left – both as a child and a Jedi. Then again, he was never one to let his emotions be known.

"No, Master, I believe with the help of Captain Typho and the Nubian security Senator Amidala will remain quite safe," she replied confidently, almost disturbingly sounding like Qui-Gon. "More Jedi would only raise suspicion, not to mention anger the Senator herself."

"Adamant in accepting our help still, is she?"

"Yes, Master. It's no secret that the Senator is not a fan of the Order," Ghanima reminded the old Master, and he hummed thoughtfully.

"Leave you to your job, we will. Fine job done so far have you. Send help, we will not."

"Thank you, Masters. May the Force be with you," she said graciously with a bow, which all of them returned. R2-D2 beeped happily at her after the transmission ended, making her smile sadly. Seeing the Astro-Droid always reminded her of Anakin and C-3PO.

"Yousa oki-day?" Ghanima turned and saw Jar Jar, dressed in his official robes. It still amused her to see the Gungan so formal, not to mention much more calm, astute, and less accident-prone.

"I'm okay. I just miss my home is all," she told him easy, walking towards him with R2-D2 close behind.

"Mesa understandin dat. Mesa miss mesa home when away, too."

"That's different, Jar Jar," she argued as they walked out of her standard room, traveling to the landing platform to prepare to go to Alderaan to meet with Bail Organa. "Naboo is your home planet, and the Gungan City is only a few miles away. Coruscant is days, sometimes weeks away – depending on whose flying."

"If you're the one flying, then I'd wager you'd be there in a few short hours," Typho stated as he joined them in the elevator to get to the landing platform itself. Ghanima laughed just at his teasing tone and shook her head slightly. Typho was a good man and an even better partner; she couldn't ask for a better, non-Jedi partner. He had joined Padmé's security unit four years ago, when Panaka had intercepted a fatal laser blast meant for Padmé.

"I know exactly what you're implying, and I'm not going to deny anything." He wasn't wrong at all – she loved to fly. Even more so since the Council had rebuilt her father's old ship, the _Millenium Falcon_, thanks to old schematics found in the Archives. Jar Jar never flew with her though; he was too afraid since she tended to do barrel rolls and such. "Besides, where's the fun in life if there's not even a little danger?"

"We face danger everyday protecting Senator Amidala," he pointed out as they stepped off the elevator, and walked towards Padmé where about ten Nubian guards surrounded her.

"True," she conceded reasonably before arguing her point. "But, admit it, you like our lives; the dangers we face helps you know you're actually alive in the boring parts of our day."

"When are our days ever boring?" he asked, laughing a bit at his partner.

"When we're at the Senate," she deadpanned and both laughed.

"I admit, it _is_ lucky you have those lower compartments," Typho admitted.

"My father and I used to use them for smuggling refugees from planet to planet, to safety," she explained proudly before shaking her head ironically. "I never thought I'd be smuggling myself or a Senator and her entire security unit in them. These Separatist attacks are getting ridiculous!" The two shared another laugh but quickly masked their mirth as they stopped in front of Padmé. "Are you ready, Senator?"

"Yes, Ghanima, I am," Padmé replied sweetly, the Nubian guards leaving her and boarding the _Millenium Falcon_. "And how many times must I ask you to call me Padmé?"

"However many times you like, Senator, but I will always address you as such." Ghanima nodded curtly to both of them, said good-bye to Jar Jar then boarded her ship to prepare for take off. They would be on Alderaan for three months, and she hated it to be honest. _Padmé just can't stay on one planet for a while, can she? No, we always have to keep moving…_

Ghanima wasn't angry, just flustered since the last frontal attempt on Padmé's life had nearly killed herself and Typho in the process. Finally sitting down in the all too familiar cockpit, she ran checks over everything. Green all across the boards. Why wasn't she surprised? Because she personally kept her baby running in tip-top shape. After announcing to the others that they were going to leave soon, she rested in the cockpit again, waiting patiently. As she heard Padmé and Typho board, she placed a hand to her chest where her Japor Snippet used to rest. Ghanima felt naked without it since she handed it over to her brother, but she made a promise and she intended to keep it.

It was just a matter of time.

"Captain," Padmé called quietly as they left Jar Jar, and took their seats onboard. "I'm worried for Ghanima; she's very lonely. I've tried to bond with over these years, but it's almost as if I am nothing more than an assignment to her. After all this time…I don't understand."

"I wouldn't worry so much about her, Milady," he assured her with a small smile, speaking quietly as so Ghanima wouldn't hear. "She just misses the Temple and her brother."

Typho never believed in the rules of the Order, he thought they were unrealistic. Padmé, on the other hand, understood and accepted them though didn't really like the Jedi. Qui-Gon seemed to make her feel that way more than any other Jedi. She just didn't understand why, if attachments were not allowed, her Jedi protector's thoughts were with her brother all the time.

What neither of them knew though was that Anakin, Shmi, and even Obi-Wan plagued Ghanima's thoughts. Her nights were restless as she had a strange reoccurring dream of a man she'd never seen before. Another thing that seemed to be bothering her was her newfound relationship with Palpatine. He would speak with her every chance he had, whether it be through hologram or after his meetings with Padmé. He seemed truly interested in being her friend, and Ghanima still sensed nothing odd about him.

So, in light of all of that, she accepted his friendship.

Still, she couldn't help but feel he was hiding something from her, or holding back something from her whenever they spoke or smiled at her.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

AmberButterfly: Wow, you are a very busy person and I forgive you for the reviewing hiatus. Not that you need my forgiveness. XD There will be more Obi-Wan for you, I promise. Yes, I am sly. I am sly like a dog and crazy like a fox! I have to ask though, what did you mean by, "Are you going to put Ghanima and Obi-Wan 2gether when Ani has to protect Padmé?" It's just that Anakin protects her _many_ times, so I wasn't sure which you were talking about.

Hiding in the Shadow: So happy you liked the ending! I never get tired of your compliments! I also hope you like what happens when Ghanima and Padmé meet Anakin and Obi-Wan again. That was always one of my favorite scenes in the movie.

KeeperMusicNight: Thanks for the tissue! I think you might want to watch _Episode II_ again, just the be safe in case I confuse you. I'm not saying I will, but I might knowing my luck. Anyway, as for the strange man in her dreams…I can't say. Sorry! You'll find out soon enough though.

Also, thanks to Anarra and Hippie Jade!

**Chapter 23**

_A woman ran through some thick woods, holding a child in her arms. Fear ran through her veins as the boy tightened his hold around her neck. A growl came from behind her and she stopped to see a large Wookie. A man's voice overlapped the images of a starship blasting at smaller ships, all the while flying with complicated maneuvering. Ghanima knew the ship immediately; it was the_ Millenium Falcon_. But who was flying it?_

"Never tell me the odds…hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side…we'll lose em'!" A ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside. "Here's where the fun begins!"

_The image switched to Obi-Wan fighting a rocket-suited man on a platform in the pouring rain. He suddenly slipped and fell over the edge with the man while a ship flew overhead, blasting another ship, which had yet to take off, on the platform. The same man's voice overlapped the image._

"_What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? ...Attacking that station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide…I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."_

"_I hope you know what you're doing," a woman said with worry as the_ Falcon_ headed into a cave of a large asteroid. The images flashed again, and she saw Padmé being attacked by a large alien-like tiger within a pit of sand. Her back was clawed at, and she soon began to bleed. _

"I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur," a man says as he collapses onto some deserts sands. Another man tells him there's nothing to see; that he used to live there. "You're going to die here, you know. Convenient."

She twitched a bit as she saw Anakin fighting someone in shrouded darkness, then a fatal mistake was made and he was thrown aside – unconscious.

"_The Force is strong with you," he stated, starting to circle her as she rotated. The woman remained silent, clearly showing that she hadn't known that. "Join me, and you will become stronger. You have nothing left to fight for, my young Jedi Knight."_

_The woman's mouth moved but no words came out. It was if someone had hit the mute button on her. Her face couldn't even be seen through the darkness, just like the man. All you could see was the hypnotic glow from the purple electric chains around her wrists and ankles, which held her in the air._

"_Join me…and together we will destroy the…" _

_Her mouth moved again, obviously giving the wrong answer as the man sighed with disappointment, hanging his head. _

"…_If you don't, Master Kenobi will die." _

_That did exactly what he hoped it would, piqued her interest as she began to worry. _

"_Join me…"_

_She spoke again, glaring at him for a long time before closing her eyes tightly to push her tears back in. _

"_I will join you."_

_The images switched yet again, for the final time, and she saw a woman fighting a man. He was Sith with a red lightsaber, which pressed down on her green blade. The struggled against one another until the Sith won out and ran her through._

Ghanima woke with a start, but made no shout. She was used to this dream by now, so there was no need to panic. All that was heard within the room, besides R6's low hum, was her heavy panting. She didn't know why she went to sleep; she was supposed to be guarding Padmé, yet there she was. _Might as well get up. Cyclops will be coming to get me soon anyway._

As she got out of her guest bed in Senator Bail Organa's home, she saw that she was still in her robes and boots and remembered what happened. She was meditating on her bed, and she must have fallen asleep. _Just my luck._ _From now on, when I need to meditate, I'm doing it on the _Falcon_. I can't do it in these…these…foreign rooms._ A knock came to her door and she knew it was Typho. They walked up the hall together for a briefing with both Senators, something neither of them really enjoyed.

"It's going to be a long day, Cyclops," she mused as they entered the conference room.

"Can't argue with you there, Jedi," he stated sullenly as they made their way to Padmé, who was conveniently surrounded by guards. "Can't argue with you there."

_**A/N: **_All right! So, just for fun, can anyone guess who the strange man is?

P.S.: Three pages total.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune _and _Charmed_) so no stealing!

KeeperMusicNight: You got really emotional in your review! Tugging on my arm, yelling at me, blinking, etc. But, I'm sorry to say, you were right! Good job, but you're mad so I won't say anything else about it.

Anarra: Sorry, you guess wrong. Maybe this time you'll get it right! Hope so, its sort of easy. Anyway, glad you liked the dream because it took me FOREVER to write it. As for the good as a Jedi bit, well…just wait and see.

AmberButterfly: Yes, Ghanima is going to be with Obi-Wan while Anakin is with Padmé on Naboo. That's sort of a give, so I don't mind spelling it out right now.

Anwinn: Your first guesses were all right! Except for the "join me" bit since you didn't even guess on that. Anyway, you are SO beyond great! You're the only one to guess –whoa! I almost gave it away! Look what you made me do! You got me so happy that I almost said that – ah! I almost did it again! Okay, breathe, breathe. Good! Thanks again, you rock!

Also, thanks to Hippie Jade!

**Chapter 24**

Three years later…

"_You never believed in me! Never!" a young man shouted furiously, his figure was hidden in the light of flames._

"_That's not true, and you know it!" a woman argued, green lightsabers crashing together. Both of their voices were strained as they held back sobs, faces were streaked with tears._

"_Liar! Everything you've ever said has been a lie!" Another deadly blow to the woman, but she blocked and countered. "You never took my side! You never loved me!"_

"_No! I've always loved you!" She blocked a blow to her head, and freed her left hand to use the Force against him. He though the same and used his hand to push the Force against her. The battle back and forth – pushing Force and lightsaber._

"_Not enough to stay with me!" he bellowed and won the Force fight, then flung the lightsaber from her hand and ran her through._

"Chani!" Anakin called out as he flew up from his bed, straight as a board. His brow was covered with sweat as he looked around the dark room, his breath heavy and erratic.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan rushed into the room of his Padawan, unlit lightsaber in hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Master. Just a dream," he assured him as he stood up and walked over to him, but his nerves were still shaken. Obi-Wan sighed and dropped his lightsaber to his side and turned on the room's lights. "Just a very bad dream."

"What did you see, my young Padawan?" he asked sounding fatherly, which made Anakin smile a bit even though he hated it. Obi-Wan always sounded like he was coddling him.

"I think…I think I saw…" Anakin shook his head under Obi-Wan's concerned eyes, all the while scratching his thick full-grown beard. "Never mind, Master. I'm sure it was nothing."

"You're sure?" he asked, crossing his arms, believing that there was more to it than that. But Anakin nodded, and that was the end of it. "Get some rest, then, Apprentice. We speak to the Council tomorrow."

"Yes, Master," he replied with a nod, which was returned, and Obi-Wan left the room. He worried about his Padawan so much lately. Not only had he been plagued by dreams of his mother on Tatooine, but now he was calling out Ghanima's old name. _The dream must have been about her – of that I'm certain. I just don't understand why he won't tell me what he saw._

Walking back to his bed, Anakin ran a hand over his short hair and stopped to finger his braid for a moment. He looked to the side table next to his bed while doing so, gazing at it hesitantly. Sighing heavily, he opened the drawer and pulled out a small box. He opened it, tossing the box back into the drawer, and held Ghanima's necklace. She promised she'd be back for it and he believed her. But that was so long ago – ten years; it felt like forever.

Anakin ran through the dream in his head, trying to come up with an answer. He knew right away who the woman had been by her voice: Chani. Or Ghanima, he still didn't know what to call her. In reality, Anakin hadn't spoken to her in ten years. Ten years ago they separated with her as a Jedi guard for Padmé, and he a Padawan to Obi-Wan.

He missed his sister and mother more with each passing day. Lately though, he couldn't help but wonder what they looked like, how they were doing, the things they'd seen and done. For Shmi, it was obvious – slaves work – but Chani…well, anything could have happened. For all he knew, his dream had already passed and she was dead.

No, that's impossible! Cha…Ghanima wouldn't die without telling me. Okay, that sounds dumb but it's true. Ch…GHANIMA wouldn't die without me there to back her up. She wouldn't – she COULDN'T. I KNOW she's safe and guarding Padmé at this very moment. She's on Naboo and she's in perfect health. I just know it.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	26. Chapter 25: Attack of the Clones

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**Chapter 25**

_There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several hundred Solar Systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic. _

_This Separatist movement, under the leadership of Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the Galaxy._

_Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an Army of the Republic to assist the overwhelmed Jedi..._

The amber city planet of Coruscant came into view as two yellow Nubian Fighters flew toward the planet. Following them was a large sleek Nubian Cruiser and one more Fighter. It was the wee hours of dawn as the Cruiser entered the atmosphere; mist on the ground, and the sky still a bluish-purple like a bruise. Inside the Cruiser, a hooded Jedi, the Lieutenant and two security officers addressed the Senator.

"Senator, we're making our final approach into Coruscant." The Lieutenant stated formally. She said very good,and nodded as the entered the Cityscape.

The ship skimmed across the surface of the city landscape; the sun glinting off the chrome hull of the spacecraft as they navigated between the buildings of the capital planet. Arriving on the Landing Platform, two Nubian Fighters landed on one leaf of a three-leaf-clover platform. The Nubian Cruiser landed on the central leaf, and the third Fighter landed on the remaining platform.

A small group of Dignitaries waited on the platform to welcome the Senator. One of the Fighter pilots jumped from the wing of his ship and removed his helmet. The pilot, Captain Typho, Senator Amidala's Security Officer, moved over to two female pilots.

"We made it." He said with a sigh of relief. "I was wrong; there was no danger at all."

The ramp lowered and two Nubian guards appeared. Senator Amidala, her handmaiden Versé, four troopers and theJedi Knightdescended the ramp. Amidala was more beautiful now than she was ten years earlier when, as Queen, she was freeing her people from the yoke of the Trade Federation.

The Dignitaries started to move forward as Senator Amidala reached the foot of the ramp, relief swelling over them. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and a huge explosion. The Dignitaries and pilots were hurled to the ground as the Starship was destroyed. Klaxons blared and alarms sounded as Captain Typho and the other two escort pilots got up and ran to where the Senator Amidala laid dying.

Beyond, R2 and R6 were dropped down fromtheir respective Nubian Fighters, and rolled towards the wreckage. One of the female escort pilots knelt beside Senator Amidala, and removed her helmet. She was revealed as the real Padmé Amidala, completely grief stricken, and the woman behind her removed her own helmet. It was Ghanima and she sighed heavily as Typho ran to a stop next to her.

"Cordé..." Padmé trailed off as she gathered up her decoy double in her arms. Cordé's eyes opened and she looked up at her.

"...I'm so sorry, Milady...I'm...not sure I...I've failed you, Senator." Cordé died in Padmé's arms, in which she was hugging her and fighting tears.

"Milady, you're still in danger here." Ghanima stated formally, beating her cycloptic companion to the punch. Padmé lowered Cordé to the ground and rose to her feet. She looked around at the devastation at her feet. So many people had died because of her already--these people were just more on the list.

"I shouldn't have come back." She sighed with tears still brimming her eyes.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty--Cordé did hers. Now come." Typho said, but Padmé didn't respond at all; not a sound, not a movement or even any sign of life in her eyes.

"Senator Amidala, please!" Padmé turned at Ghanima's urgent voice and the threesome walked away. R2 let out a small whimper,which R6 responded to,and they rolled on after them.


	27. Chapter 26

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**Chapter 26**

In the Senate Chamber, the vast rotundra was buzzing with chatter. The Supreme Chancellor's majordomo, Mas Amedda, tried to quiet things down as Palpatine conferred with Uv Gizen, an aide riding a small one-man floating scooter. Palpatine stated to all in the Senate that Senator Amidala of the Naboo System had been assassinated, and silence rang throughout the arena.

Palpatine stated that it was grievous blow; a blow that was especially personal to him since he served her when she was Queen. He said that she was a great leader who fought for justice, not only there in the honorable assembly, but also on her home planet. He continued saying that she was so loved that she could have been elected Queen for life. Palpatine said that she believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. He concluded saying her death was a great loss to all, and that they would mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom and as a dear friend.

Ask Aak questioned all of the people gathered, wondering how many more Senators had to die before the civil strife ended. He demanded that they confronted the rebels now, and that they needed an army to do it. Another pod moved to the center with the Ambassador of Glee Anselm, Darsana. The Ambassador asked why the Jedi didn't stop the assassination. He stated that they were no longer safe under their protection if one of their own was killed in the assassination. Senator Orn Free Taa of Malastare swung forward on his pod, and stated that the Republic needed more security--before it came to war.

"Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here...not war." Palpatine stated objectively, which caused the Senators to tell pro and con. Mas Amedda tried to calm things down, but to no avail. Growing weary of hiding in the shadows as the casual observer, Padmé with Ghanima, Captain Typho, Jar Jar and Dormé maneuvered her pod into the center of the vast arena.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!" She stated forcefully. The Senate went quiet, then there was an outburst of cheering and applause.

"It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala." Palpatine said softly with a broad smile at seeing the young Senator alive.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army...but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage..." Many of the Senators booed and yelled at her. "I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand; I do not wish to do it again!" There was sporadic yelling for and against her statements.

"This isn't looking good." Ghanima whispered to Jar Jar and Typho, who both nodded in agreement. "She can't do this much longer. We can't afford it."

"Has the Council said anything to you?" Typho asked as Padmé shouted at the Senators to wake up--confidant yet exasperated.

"No, but I feel as though time is slipping away from us." She whispered quietly, fear etched in her voice as she looked at Typho. "Time's running against us." He eyed his companion of ten years with fear before they returned their undivided attention to the Senate.

"If we offer the Separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic! I pray you, do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I _cannot _believe they do."

There was an undercurrent of booing and groaning. There was an imbalance in the Senate, andit was very annoying that they could not open their eyes to the right decision. Senator Orn Free Taa moved his pod next to Amidala and made a motion: to defer, the vote must be dealt with first.

"That is the rule of law." He stated, earning an angry and frustrated look from Padmé. Palpatine gave her a sympathetic look as both Typho and Ghanima placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned." Palpatine stated and that was the end of it for now.


	28. Chapter 27

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

Hiding in the Shadow: Glad you liked Anakin's dream! I made it less vivid-like compared to Ghanima's for a reason. I wanted to keep the reader int he dark, don't think it worked though. Oh, well!

Anarra: Yes, you were wrong the first time, and you're wrong this time. Sorry! But you had the right idea; you were very close!

AmberButterfly: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Obi-Wan is here! He's here! Just...calm down! Breathe! Good girl!

Also, thanx to the awesome peoples Rachel Sparrow and Hippie Jade!

**Chapter 27**

In the Executive Quarters Building, Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his desk with two red-clad royal guards on either side of the door. Masters Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mudi and Mace Windu sat across from him. Behind them stood the Jedi Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee. Palpatine stated that he didn't know how much longer he could hold the votes since more and more systems were joining the Separatists. He assured the Jedi that he would not allow the Republic to be split--that his negotiations would not fail.

Mace stepped up, stating that if that did happen that there weren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. They were keepers of peace, after all--not soldiers. It was then that Yoda sensed something worse than war, much worse. He told them that the Dark Side clouded everything, and that the future was impossible to see. He then assured Palpatine that the Jedi would do their duty. That seemed to be the only certainty he could give anyone.

A muted buzz sounded and a hologram of aide Dar Wac appeared on the Chancellor's desk. He informed him, in Huttese, that the Loyalist Committee had arrived. Palpatine stated that they would discuss their matter later, and ordered the committee sent in. All of them stood as Senator Amidala, Ghanima, Typho, Mas Amedda, Dormé, Jar Jar and Senators Bail Organa and Horox Ryyder with their attendants entered the office. As Yoda and Mace Windu moved to greet the Senator, Yoda tapped Amidala with his cane.

"Padmé, your tragedy on the Landing Platform, terrible. With you the Force is strong, young Senator. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?" She asked graciously.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Mace Windu stated with disappointment. He knew how dire the situation was, but he couldn't believe that her own people tried to kill her--especially after she brought peace to them as Queen.

"But I think that Count Dooku was behind it." She stated, causing a stir of surprise and everyone looked at each other.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki-Adi stated reasonably. Mace Windu piped up reminding her that Count Dooku was once a Jedi, and that he couldn't assassinate anyone--that it wasn't in his character.

"Masters, I realize I do not know Count Dooku as well as you, but I am also forced to agree with Senator Amidala." Ghanima stated with a bow to all of the Jedi Masters. "My private sources have said that he has been involved in some rather...unusual activity."

"Care to elaborate, Jedi Qualsiri?" Mace Windu questioned with a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"I cannot, since my sources were killed while relaying that little bit of information." She conceded with an aggrivated tone.

"Calm your nerves, you must. On your mission, focus must be." Yoda stated and she nodded, taking a deep calming breath. "In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are."

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine stated as he got up, walked to the window, and looked out at the vast city. "Jedi Qualsiri has done a _fine _job so far, but I believe more protection is needed."

"Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?" Bail asked with concern as if Padmé was his own child.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the--"

"'Situation is that serious?'" He finished for Padmé with a smile. "No, but I do, Senator." Padmé argued, saying that she didn't want any more guards. "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with? An old friend, like...Master Kenobi?"

"That's possible. He has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion." Mace Windu stated with a nod. Ghanima gawked at Master Windu in disbelief at what was being suggested. _No, please, anyway but Obi-Wan! Anyone but Ben!_

"You must remember him, Milady? He watched over you during the Blockade Conflict." Palpatine chided hopefully, but she still argued that it wasn't necessary. "Do it for me, Milady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable." Amidala sighed defeatedly as the Jedi got up to leave.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, Milady." Mace Windu stated as he headed for the door.

"Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé. Accept our help." Yoda demanded peacefully in her ear and the Jedi left.

"Excuse me, Senators." Ghanima said with a bow, which was returned, and she followed after the Jedi. "Master Yoda!" She called, briskly walking up to him.

"Want something else Senator Amidala does?" Yoda asked as he and Mace Windu stopped to talk to her, ushering the others onward.

"No, I have a few...concerns for the Senator." Yoda nodded with a pleased hum

"Obvious, it is. Ten years with her, you have been. Concerns you have, wise to have them."

"Yes, that's true. It may just be my mind playing tricks on me, but I fear that there is a much greater threat at hand. Something we're missing."

"If and when something else _does_ arise, _we_ will handle it." Mace Windu stated with authority, refering to her rank like he tended to do. "You are relieved of your duties as Senator Amidala's private guard, and will work with Obi-Wan and his Padawan, your brother. That is if you won't find that too distracting?"

"No, Master. I'll be fine working with Master Kenobi and Anakin. I apologize, too, Master. I meant no disrespect." She apologized, bowing to both of them. "May the Force be with you, Masters."

"And with you." Yoda said and he turned to join the other Jedi for their journey back to the Temple. Ghanima wasn't sure whathad just happened. She was either rejected or accepted on her view, but she couldn't tell.

"I'm sensing much confusion from you, Ghanima." Mace Windu started pensively with a fatherly tone. "Are you well?"

"My dreams have been more…vivid as of late, but nothing more than passing memories." _And people I've never seen before_, she thought yet kept it carefully blocked from the Jedi Master. She assured him, but not much confidence was in her voice. The powerful Master regarded her for a moment, truly concerned about her.

"Ghanima, I would like to speak with you privately at the Temple tonight." She gave him a questioning look, about to argue but he put up his hand in protest. "No arguments. If you wish to remain a Jedi Knight, then meet me in the room of a Thousand Fountains upon your return--_after_ you've spoken with Obi-Wan. Is that understood?" She just replied yes, rather defeated. "May the Force be with you, Ghanima." He inclined his head to her, and she returned the farewell.

As she watched him go down the hall, the fear in the pit of her stomach grew. Not the fear of Dooku or this other threat, but of seeing Obi-Wan and Anakin again. The fear of what Master Windu needed to say to her so urgently. The fear of what he meant by if she wanted to remain a Jedi Knight. Was it a threat? Or was he just…no, in her mind Mace Windu couldn't be concerned about her. Something greater was afoot, and she intended to find out.


	29. Chapter 28

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**Chapter 28**

That evening within the Senate Building, intheir apartment, Padmé was in conference with Ghanima, Typho and Dormé. They were going over what was discussed at the Senate and with the Jedi in private earlier. It was still hard to believe that the Senate was so dumb as not to see their actions would lead to a full out war. Padmé was about to suggest a plan of action when Jar Jar entered the room, followed by two Jedi: Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Mesa here. Lookie lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven." The Gungan stated. Jar Jar was no longer clumsy, but a respectable representative of the Gungans--he even wore the official robes at all times!

As he stated the arrival, Padmé, Dormé and Typho left the window to join them as Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped before the young Senator. Ghanima, on the other hand, stayed at the window with her back to them. No one really seemed to notice or force her to great them since she knew them already. Typho was a little worried though; it was unnatural, in his opinion, for her to just stand there and not greet them. But, he pushed his thoughts aside when Obi-Wan stepped forward. The Jedi Master was completely oblivious to Anakin staring at Padmé, who had only glanced at him briefly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Milady." Padmé walked over to Obi-Wan, who bowed respectably, and took his hand in hers.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again...but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." He just replied that he was sure the Jedi Council had their reasons. "Ani?" She asked, staring at him in shock but a smile gracing her features nonetheless. "My goodness, you've grown!" They looked at each other for a long moment.

"So have you...grown more beautiful, I mean." Anakin stated, trying to be smooth. "And much shorter...for a Senator, I mean." Obi-Wan looked disapprovingly at his Apprentice, while Ghanima forced away her smile. _Boys can be so fickle. _Padmé just laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She said shaking her head and laughing. Anakin, rather embarrassed, looked down finding the floor _much_ more interesting. Obi-Wan looked at Captain Typho and both smiled ruefully.

"Our presence will be invisible, Milady, I can assure you." Obi-Wan stated, still smiling.

"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service." He stated as they moved to sit on the couch, he and Padmé across from the Jedi as Dormé stood behind him. "Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers." She countered him stubbornly. "I want to know who is trying to kill me."

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi-Wan informed her with a frown. He really did want to help find her would-be assassin, but that wasn't listed in the orders he was given.

"We _will_ find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you." Anakin stated. _He's done it again. _Ghanima turned slightly to watch as her brother bit his lip in frustration and shame, realzing what he'd done only too late to fix it.

"We will _not_ exceed our mandate, my young Padawan Learner!" Obi-Wan said with a dirty look at Anakin. But the young man said that he only meant in the interest of protecting her. "We will _not_ go through this exercise again, Anakin. And _you_ will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?" He asked defiantly with a stone glare, which earned him the furious questioning of Obi-Wan and Ghanima to whip around and gawked at him. "Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security--not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

_Anakin! What's gotten into you? And what do mean 'protection is a job for local security'? What have I been doing for ten years!_

Anakin looked at Ghanima, who marched over to stand beside Dormé, in shock, before looking back at his Master. She was just as shocked as he had been that the bond had occurred. All those years apart should have completely destroyed the bond but, no, it was still there. How that was even possible, especially after he blocked her out purposely for a short time long ago? It was very puzzling to both.

"We will do _exactly_ as the Council has instructed, and _you_ will learn your place, young one."

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire." Everyone gave Padmé a slight bow as she and Dormé left the room.

"Well, I know I feel a lot better having another two more of you here." Typho stated with a relieved sigh. "I'll have an officer situated on every floor, and I'll be at the Control Center downstairs." With that, Typho nodded to Ghanima and Jar Jar and took his leave. He had a lot to do if he was going to watching the backs of _more_ Jedi.

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani. Deesa bad times, bombad times." Jar Jar said with a shake of his head as Anakin and Obi-Wan walked over to the Gungan.

"She hardly recognized me, Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we parted...and she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in longo time." Jar Jar stated as optimistic as ever.

_He's right, Ani. It's been ten years. You have no idea what's happened to her. She's changed--we all have. _

"Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts." Obi-Wan chided with a barely noticeable smile. "She was pleased to see us. Now, lets check the security here."

"Yes, my Master." He replied, void of emotion.

"If you'll set the Master/Padawan bonding session aside, I'll show you where the first assassination attempt occurred." Ghanima stated, finally speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"And you are?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms and turning to her as she stopped next to Jar Jar. She raised her eyebrows, and Anakin chuckled at his Master's confusion. Jar Jar was about to speak up when realization dawned on him. "Ghanima?"

"Hate the beard..._Master_ Kenobi." She stated coldly, but a rue smile was on her face. "You want to go and report back to Boss Nass, Jar Jar." She said with a wave of her hand, then changed her mind. "Strike that. You want go join Typho in the Control Center." She said with a small smile and another small wave.

"Isa wantin to goso and joino Capi-tan Typho in thesin Control Center." He echoed dumbly, hugging her and left. Ghanima shook her head slightly as Jar Jar left. Obi-Wan looked at her disapprovingly, but Anakin was in shock. He thought it was so funny but was still surprised that she'd done it.

"Ch...Ghanima, you look so different." Anakin stated, stumbling over her name, moving closer to embrace her. She noticed his problem and smiled, telling him that he could call her Ghani instead as a way to combine both. He smiled and agreed to do so.

"Look at you though! Last time I saw you, you were barely to my waist. Now look at you! You're taller than me!" She exclaimed, holding him out at arms length as her right hand went over his short hair. "It's really not fair." She conceded with a mock hurt tone.

Taking him in, she saw that they wore basically the same robes. He had a brick red tunic that was covered by a black leather vest. His pants and boots were the same, yet his robe was dark brown. Anakin's sunny hair was still cut short and his braid was long, making him look like Obi-Wan when he had been a Padawan. Ghanima noticed more than anything that his eyes held more joy than sadness than she when she last saw them. But, he definitely had a lot more to be happy about now. She also noted on how handsome he was now; definitely not the nine-year-old boy she left behind.

"I don't think I was _that_ small." He protested, but she insisted he was. She played with his traditional braid, and smiled proudly before hugging him again. "It's been too long, sister."

"Indeed it has." They separated and she turned her gaze to Obi-Wan.

They just stood there, observing one another with contempt. His fair red hair was longer, resting on his shoulders, and he grew a full beard and mustache. He still wore the same light sand colored clothes and brown robe he had as a Padawan. The silence remained as they looked one another up and down. Anakin noted on this and cleared his throat, drawing them back to reality.

"I have something for you." She looked at him curious, brow knitted. Anakin reached inside his robes and pulled out the necklace, placing it in her palm and making her smile wistfully. "You said you'd be back to get it. I guess now is as good a time as any." She thanked him and kissed his cheek which, as a boy, he wiped off in embarrassment.

It was then that Obi-Wan took in her changes; she looked so different. Older, that was obvious. She was twenty-eight now and he was thirty-four. He had to admit, he felt really old compared to Anakin and Padmé. The main difference he noticed was that her hair was so much shorter than las time. It used to be at her waist and braided, now it was in a ponytail and that reached to her shoulders. She even looked a little taller, and wore less constricting clothing compared to her robes from Tatooine, matching Anakin's.

But, more than that, he thought she'd grown more beautiful.


	30. Chapter 29

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**Chapter 29**

"So, how is the Senate?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan walked on either side of Ghanima. They were headed towards the most recent indoor attack, which happened last week. It had occurred in Padmé's Chambers, which she had moved out of since.

"I thought you hated politics?" She replied, eyeing him curiously like Obi-Wan.

"I do, but in this point in time it's rather fascinating." He stated with a lopsided grin, but she just eyed him pointedly. "Humor me. What's it like to attend a Senate meeting?"

"Honestly? Long-winded and indecisive. After ten years of attending them, I've had enough." Anakin looked at her in shock before laughing at her. She rolled her eyes while Obi-Wan glared at him, both of which stopped Anakin's laughter within a fake cough. "Every time we go there, everyone denies Senator Amidala's requests and Chancellor Palpatine ends up holding the votes. I don't know how much longer he can do it though. The clock is running, and time's _not_ on our side."

"That's why we're here, Ghanima." Obi-Wan began with his usual neutral tone of voice. _He's definitely changed over the years. He's more like Master Windu than Qui-Gon than I thought was ever possible._ "The sooner we figure out who is behind these attempts on Senator Amidala's life, the sooner we can put a stop to it."

"She'll be happy to hear that. You have no idea how hard it's been to guard her. Recently more than ever over the past four years." They turned another corner and she pointed to the door. "Here." Opening it, they stepped inside and looked around.

"What happened?" The Jedi Master asked, walking around the room and taking in every corner.

"Typho and I were going over some plans for additional security in the next room. Senator Amidala was in here--resting after a Senate meeting." Anakin noted that she didn't used Padmé's real name. He made a mental note to ask her about that later. "Typho and I were nearly finished when I sensed a disturbance in the Force. We came in here and found someone hovering over her. By entering, we scared off the intruder without a fight. Ever since, we've had R2 in her room at all times to scan for trouble and contact us if needed."

"Do you have any theories?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan rejoined them at the doorway, and they left. Nothing was there, she knew that though since she'd gone over it thoroughly.

"It was the first physical, close-up attempt in a few years. The others have merely been threats or protests against her in public. The assassin was a woman--_that _I'm sure of. She may have been a bounty hunter, but I don't know about that."

"A woman? Are you certain?" Obi-Wan asked, a bit shocked at the news. "How could you tell?"

"Oh, you know, the usual: no sleep and hard detective work. Plus I got that knowing feel through the Force you get when you know something." She joked sarcastically as they walked up the hall again. Looking at them, she noticed that Anakin found her funny, but Obi-Wan wasn't the least bit amused. _He's definitely changed. _"She wore a form-fitting body suit." She stated with an exasperated sigh.

"Have there been any other attempts inside her chambers?" The Master asked seriously.

"Yes and no. I'm sure Master Yoda informed you both of the explosion on the Landing Platform. Since the first indoor attempt and the others since, she's moved into different rooms and we've had decoys in her place for public appearances and travel." She sighed heavily, shaking her head and crossing her arms as they stopped walking. "Too many people have died trying to stop this. If we don't figure this out soon, I fear the Senator herself may join them."

"Don't worry, Ghani. We won't let anything happen to Padmé--or you, for that matter." She smiled forlornly at Anakin, wondering what he meant by something happening to her, and nodded shortly before they continued.


	31. Chapter 30

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

Anarra: Yes, you were wrong two times--but you were_really_ close the second time around, I swear! Yes, love is in the air...sort of. You'll see what I mean.

Hiding in the Shadow:_So_ glad you liked how Obi-Wan didn't know Ghanima was Ghanima. I thought that would be good since I didn't realize Anakin was Anakin when I saw the movie until Obi-Wan called him his Padawan. I forgot that it took place ten years later, and people _definately_ change so, you know. Thanx again! You seem to be reading all my current WIP.

KeeperMusicNight: Actions in reviews are very important and funny, I love them! Obi-Wan just being random and kissing Ghanima again? Hmmm... (ponders) ...I'm sorry to say that won't be happening for a while. Don't worry though, they'll be _tons_ of tension until the big moment. Yes, yes, action is soon to be had. Hope you like it!

Also, thanx to AmberButterfly!

**Chapter 30**

"Master Windu." Ghanima greeting, bowing to him with the room of a Thousand Fountains. "I've come as you wished. Now, may inquire as to why?" He noted on how she wasted no time in getting to the point, reminding him a bit of himself.

"I'm worried about you, Ghanima--all of the Council are." He stated as they began to walk, and she looked at him expectantly. "We have been sensing much grief within you these last few years." She knew what he was getting at, and hung her head lowly as he continued. "Your grief has led to anger--anger, which I first noticed on Naboo ten years ago at your Knighting."

"And at Master Qui-Gon Jinn's burning." She stated, and he nodded respectfully at the memory of his colleague. "I _was_ angry then, Master. Angry that I could do _nothing_ to save the life of the man, who had saved my own. But that anger has come and gone, I assure you."

"I am not assured, Ghanima." He stopped walking, making sure they were alone. "Your anger is radiating off of you even now. What has happened to put you on this dangerous path?"

"Nothing..." He stared at her pointedly, and she released an inaudiable sigh. "...Much, Master. As I told you and Master Yoda, my dreams have been more vivid lately, and are causing me some considerable mental distress. I think they may be preminitions, but I can't seem to understand them no matter how much I meditate on the matter. _That _is why I am so angry; I'm confused."

"How long have you had these dreams?" He asked, crossing his arms so one hand could scrath his chin. _He always seems to do that. Does it really help him think?_

"Sixteen years, Master; from when I arrived on Tatooine to now. Little pieces form every few years, but it's always the same. A woman and her child, another woman being murdered by a Sith, Wookies, my ship evading an attack, and a strange man _I've_ never seen before." This time she let out a very frustrated sigh, tryting to calm her nerves. "What should I do, Master? What do you suggest?"

"Since meditation has revealed no answers to you, I suggest you go to Master Yoda with this when you have a chance." He stated with authority but kindess in his voice.

"Is that truly necessay, Master?" She asked with concern, really not wanting to make a big deal. "To go to Master Yoda with this, I think would only confuse me even more."

"Yes, well, though Master Yoda _does_ tend to confuse his Jedi, he is wise and I believe he will be able to help you." He stated, laughing a bit at how Ghanima spoke of Yoda. He did respect him, but even he had to admit that Yoda confused him at times. One of those times being when he allowed Anakin to be trained. "But, right now, keep your focus on Senator Amidala. How is the Senator with her two newest guards?"

"She's...overwhelmed, but I believe she'll be well taken care of. I trust Anakin to do his best."

"And Obi-Wan?" He asked, not letting her off easily. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes, Master, of course I trust him." She stated and he smiled at his success. "I trust him to do his duty and protect Senator Amidala." His smile faded as she said that, realizing that she really didn't trust him. "It is what the Council wishes, and I will see it done."

"Well...I wish you luck, Ghanima. May the Force be with you." He said carefully, bowing his head to her.

"Thank you for your help. May the Force be with you, also, Master." She bowed her head and walked away, heading back to Padmé's apartment for a night of guard duty.

"She's still grieving." Windu stated as he watched her walk away. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Be patient. All will be revealed in time, my old friend." Windu look behind him and smirked slightly at the ghostly figure of Qui-Gon. "All will be revealed. Trust me."

"Trust you?" He questioned with an amused tone. "Do you remember what happened last time I trusted you?"

"Yes, I returned Ghanima to her home, trained Obi-Wan to be a great Jedi Knight, and delivered you the Chosen One." He stated simply before disappearing back into the Force. Windu shook his head, knowing that Qui-Gon was right yet still wary of young Skywalker.

**_A/N: _**As we all know, at the end of _Revenge of the Sith_ Yoda told Obi-Wan about how to speak with spirits in the Force and what not. I figured the other Masters could, too, and I just love and miss Qui-Gon. Thought all of you might as well.


	32. Chapter 31

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**Chapter 31**

That night, Anakin stood in the living room of Padmé's apartment. He was in a meditative state and all was quiet. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes fell on Ghanima, sitting on the couch pensively. Her thoughts were still with her conversation with Master Windu. He was a very wise man, very forward with his opinions. That worried her before, during and after their conversation. He trusted Dooku's doings, yet worried about hers? Where was the wisdom in that?

Another thing that bothered her was the splitting headache Anakin's vibes were causing her. He was so tense yet anxious about something. She though for a moment she sensed anger in him, but that just wasn't possible. Anakin sighed and walked over and sat down next to her. Sensing one another's stress even more now, they decided now would be a good time to talk.

"What troubles you, brother?" She asked, opening her eyes and turning to look at him.

"You do." He stated with no smile, but with concern etched on his face. "You've changed so much, Ghani. Not just by appearance, but by your mannerisms. You don't call Obi-Wan by his name, or Padmé...even me."

"Is that what this is about? You're mad because I call you 'brother' instead of 'Ani'?" He nodded and she smiled at him, the momentary teasing in her voice gone. "I call you 'brother' to remind you of what you meant to me all those years ago--what you _still_ mean to me."

"What about Padmé's?" He understood her reasons for calling him 'brother' and accepted them easily, but he wasn't going to let her off easily on this question.

"I don't call the Senator by her name because it's inappropriate for my position as her guard. I have done this for ten years--she understands that."

"And Obi-Wan?" He finished with a heavy sigh. Did his sister have to have an answer for everything? Well, maybe the last few questions, but not this one. He saw her tense at the mention of his Master.

"Your Master is a different story entirely." She stated dejectedly, standing up and walked to the window to look out at the city below. _It's still so good to be home. Home!_

"He did something to you, didn't he? Before you left for Naboo?" She lowered her head and chuckled, saying no even though she wanted to tell him the truth. "You're lying! I can tell!" He pressed on, rising to his feet and marching toward her. With a hand on her forearm, he made her look at him. It was then that he saw the sadness that filled her aged eyes.

"Something _did_ happen, but it's nothing for you to worry about." She assured him softly. "It doesn't concern you."

"It does when my Master can't seem to focus around my sister." She gawked at him, demanding to know what he meant. "I can sense his distress around you, and something else...I can't tell what it is though."

"Have you been probing Master Kenobi's mind, brother?" She asked and he glared at her. She didn't understand why until a moment later, but didn't rectify her mistake by calling Obi-Wan by his name.

"No, I don't need to. I can see it on his face." He stated with a dignified tone as he went back to the center of the room to meditate. He didn't even hear her mumble, 'through that beard?' Ghanima wasn't one to lie about that _thing_; she hated his thick red beard and long hair. It looked like a lion's mane! It really didn't suit him; on some level she felt Anakin agreed with her.

A few moments later, they heard distant footsteps in the corridor outside the apartment. Anakin's eyes popped open and darted around the room. Both he and Ghanima reached for their lightsaber. Anakin smiled, putting it back in his belt, but Ghanima sighed heavily. She was on edge, and had been for a long time. Any little noise around Padmé seemed to set her off now, and she hated every second of it. The door to the apartment slid open and Obi-Wan calmly entered.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs." He stated as the door shut quietly behind him.

"He better have. I gave him explicit instructions." She stated with crossed arms, avoiding Obi-Wan's gaze.

"No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?" He asked, changing the subject and focus from her to his Padawan. He hated that things were so awkward between them now, and he knew that it was his fault things had become that way. He hated _that_ even more.

"Quiet as a tomb." Anakin stated while walking over to his master, Ghanima staying at the window. "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Obi-Wan pulled his palm-sized view scanner from his utility belt. It showed a shot of R2 by the door, but no sign of Padmé on the bed.

"What's going on?" He asked, slight anger in his voice. Anakin just shrugged, and looked from the scanner to the bedroom door.

"She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her." Ghanima couldn't help but smile at that. She thought it was because Anakin was a boy watching her, instead of a girl. _After all, she won't even let Typho watch her as she sleeps. Only me. I'll never understand politicians._ Obi-Wan didn't like this at all though, and asked what she was thinking. "She programmed R2 to warn us if there's an intruder. Just as Ghani said she's been doing."

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about." Obi-Wan stated warily. "There are many other ways to kill a Senator." Anakin said he knew that, but that they wanted to catch the assassin. Didn't they? "You're using her as bait?"

"Anakin Skywalker!" Ghanima gasped in the tone Shmi used when he was in trouble, marching over to him. At that moment, he wished she'd go back to not calling him by his name. "What were you thinking!"

"It was her idea..." He trailed off, lowering his head from both his Master's and sister's eyes.

"I don't care!" She countered, her anger growing. She tried to keep it in check, but it was useless. "If your plan _does_ work and the assassin takes the bait, there's a good chance Senator Amidala may end up dead!"

"Don't worry, no harm will come to her!" He stated with the dignified and reasonable tone. "I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's too risky..." Obi-Wan stated as Ghanima sighed heavily, hand on her forehead. Having heard enough, she left the room quickly and went onto the balcony. "Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, young Apprentice."

"And yours are?" Anakin countered mischievously, but still remained serious. Obi-Wan didn't answer for a bit, he just stood there with his hands clasped together behind his back. He looked Anakin up and down for a moment before giving his one-word response: possibly. Obi-Wan and Anakin continued their conversation, moving onto the balcony to join Ghanima.

_Can't I ever get a moment's peace?_

_Not with us around you won't._

"You look tired." She stated to Anakin, smirking at his mental comment. He just said that he didn't sleep well anymore.

"Because of your mother?" Obi-Wan asked neutrally. Had it been anyone else, Anakin or Ghanima would have yelled at something--ordering them to use her name, but Obi-Wan never met her or knew her name.

"You've dreamt about her, too?" Ghanima asked silently, shocking both men. Anakin said he didn't know why he kept dreaming about her now. To both of them it didn't make any sense. Anakin because he hadn't seen her since he was little. Ghanima because she wasn't really her mother.

"Dreams pass in time." Obi-Wan stated calmly.

"I'd rather dream of Padmé. Just being around her again is..." Anakin couldn't think of any word to describe Padmé at all. "...Intoxicating." Ghanima was shocked to hear her brother say that about Padmé, but wondered if Obi-Wan felt the same about her despite their avoidence of one another.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you." Obi-Wan chided, but Anakin didn't seem to be listening. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order--a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget, she's a politician. They're _not_ to be trusted." _A commitment not easily broken? We did it very easily..._

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master." Anakin argued, and Ghanima reluctantly agreed. In her personal opinion, Padmé was one of the few good and decent people in the Senate--possibly the only one.

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns…and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds." Obi-Wan stated pessimistically with an air of wisdom.

"Not another lecture, Master. Not on the economics of politics..." Anakin pleaded with a groan. He absolutely detested Obi-Wan's lectures. He seemed to have one for everything he did! Anakin and Obi-Wan continued their conversation, walking back into the main room. Anakin looked back at Ghanima, begging her with his eyes to follow and help. Thankfully for him, she caved and did so. "And besides, you're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

"Palpatine's a politician!" He argued, still on the anti-politicians kick. "I've observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators."

"I've noticed that also." Ghanima spoke up from behind Anakin, who looked at her in contempt. "I'm not saying he's...evil, but I don't trust him any more than I do half the Senate. They're so bent on war with the Seperatists, that they're too blind to see that they're outnumbered and they'll be massacred."

_Why are you taking his side!_

_Because I agree with him!_

"Well, I think he is a good man. My instincts are very positive about..." Anakin looked stunned, looking at Obi-Wan sharply.

"I sense it, too." The two Jedi and Padawan burst into the room. The Kouhuns stood on their hind legs and hissed as Padmé woke up.

Anakin threw himself in front of her, whacking in half the deadly creatures with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan saw the Droid outside the window, and raced straight at it. Crashing through the blinds, he flew through the glass window and flung himself at the Probe Droid, grabbing onto the deadly machine before it could flee. The Droid sunk under Obi-Wan's weight, but managed to stay afloat and fly away, with the Jedi hanging on for dear life, a hundred stories above the city.


	33. Chapter 32

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

AmberButterfly: I really did just go on a writing frenzy when I got back from Otakon. I had _so _much frakking inspiration! Actually, I don't drink caffiene; stunts my growth. The updates said it was at midnight, but it was really around two in the afternoon. Glad you approve of the tension! I was worried about it! Yes, Obi-Wan is on the anti-politicians kick, what else would you expect from him? That's why I love him! He doesn't trust politicians, and he has every right not to! I _hate_ politicians! (cough-Bush-cough)

KeeperMusicNight: Yes, I agree: tension is almost better than kissing. I agree, the action/adventure isn't here quite yet but, come on! It's _Star Wars_! The action/adventure is pretty much a given! Anyway, the line about Windu and his chin stroking thing is something I've always wondered, so I just had to put it in there! XD Right now, another anti-politician has been born!

Hiding in the Shadow: Yes, it was very sad when Qui-Gon died, which is why I put him back in here for a bit. I thought it would do everyone a bit of good. Glad you approved!

Anarra: Very glad that you approve of how I'm intergrating Ghanima into the story. I'm working very hard to make this go a bit faster than I did at the very beginning when they were on Tatooine. I hope it's going well, and thanx again!

Also, thanx to Nari-chan SND!

**Chapter 32**

The three stared at the sight of Obi-Wan being carried off by the Droid. Anakin was a little pissed off, seeing as how Obi-Wan called him too impulsive then he went and jumped out of a window. Where was the logic in that? Padmé got off the bed, pulling a robe around her shoulders as Anakin and Ghanima turned to her.

"Stay here!" He ordered as Captain Typho, Dormé and two guards entered the room. They were about to ask what happened, only to see Anakin and Ghanima dashed out.

The Probe Droid sent several protective electrical shocks across its surface, causing Obi-Wan to almost lose his grip while flying over the Cityscape of Coruscant. He just had to wonder how he got himself into these situations. As they darted in and out of the speeder traffic, Obi-Wan disconnected a wire on the back of the Droid. It's power suddenly shut off, sending Obi-Wan and the Droid dropping like rocks. Obi-Wan realized the error of his ways and quickly put the wire back. The Droid's systems lit up again and it took off. He made a mental note to _never_ do that again.

Elsewhere, Anakin and Ghanima charged out of the building and ran to a line of parked Speeders. He vaulted into an open one and took off, gunning it fast toward the lines of Speeder traffic high above. Ghanima was next to him, almost racing him, on her Speeder bike. Anakin was the kind of guy who liked two-seating Speeders, she liked one-seaters--no back seat drivers.

The Droid bumped against a wall, hoping to knock the Jedi loose, then moved behind a Speeder afterburner to scorch him. It took the Jedi wildly between buildings and finally skimed across a rooftop as Obi-Wan was forced to lift his legs, tenaciously hanging onto the Droid. The Droid headed for a dirty, beat-up Speeder hidden in an alcove of a building about twenty stories up.

When the pilot of the Speeder, the scruffy bounty hunter, Zam Wesell, saw the Droid approach with Obi-Wan hanging on, she pulled a long rifle out of the Speeder and started to fire at the Jedi. An explosion bursted all around Obi-Wan as Zam ran to her Speeder, jumped in, and took off.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said to himself as if to lighten the horrible situation. He wasn't wrong though.

The Droid suffered a direct hit and blew up, causing Obi-Wan to fall fifty stories, until a Speeder dropped down next to him. He managed to grab onto the back end of the Speeder and haul himself toward the cockpit. The Jedi struggled to climb into the passenger seat of the open Speeder and sit down next to the driver: Anakin.

"That was wacky!" Anakin exclaimed with a broad smile as Ghanima joined him on his left. "We almost lost you in the traffic." Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't, but he had to ask what took his apprentice so long. "Oh, you know, Master, I couldn't find a Speeder I really liked. With an open cockpit, and with the right speed capabilities and then, you know, I had to get a really gonzo color..." They zoomed upward in hot pursuit of Zam as she fired out the open window at them with her laser pistol. The shots were returned by Ghanima who stole a blaster from Typho on the way out.

"If you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman."

"I thought I already did." Anakin replied with a cheeky grin at Obi-Wan. Ghanima would have laughed at the situation had Anakin not been in trouble.

"Only in your mind, my _very_ young apprentice." As their conversation was going on, Anakin deftly moved in and out of the oncoming traffic, across lanes, between buildings, and miraculously through a construction site. "Careful! Hey, easy!" Zam continued to fire at them, and so did Ghanima. Though her blasts weren't meant to kill, merely to stun.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Master." He apologized, whizzing through another lane of traffic.

"I don't mind flying...but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi-Wan shouted over the sounds of Speeders honking at them.

"You always did love to live dangerously! Remember all those Podraces?" Ghanima shouted to Anakin, dodging another blast aimed at her head. "I don't think she likes me very much!" She joked as the three barely missed a Commuter Train.

"Master, you know I've been flying since before I could walk. I'm _very_ good at this." Obi-Wan told him to just slow down, then pointed madly to where Zam was going.

Zam and the Jedi raced through a line of cross traffic made up of giant trucks. The Speeders banked sideways as they slid around right-angle turns between buildings, and Zam suddenly raced into a Tram Tunnel. Obi-Wan told Anakin to wait, to not go in there and take it easy. But Anakin simply told him not to worry.

Anakin zoomed into the tunnel after Zam, Ghanima close behind them. They saw a Tram coming at them and braked. Ghanima flew over their Speeder in shock at their sudden stop, but braked quickly just above them. The three turned around and raced out, barely ahead of the charging Commuter Transport.

"Thanks for the warning!" Ghanima shouted at them, back on Anakin's left, sarcastically.

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" Anakin apologized and told Obi-Wan not to worry. He said that Zam was going to kill himself any minute now. Cocky little bastard!

Zam turned into oncoming traffic, deliberately trying to throw the Jedi off. Oncoming Speeders swerved, trying desperately to avoid Zam and the Jedi. Zam did a quick, tight loop-over and ended up behind the Jedi. She was now in a much better position to fire at them with her laser pistol.

To avoid being hit by the laser bolts, Anakin slammed on the brakes and moves alongside Zam, who now fired point-blank at Obi-Wan. Ghanima, on the other hand, fired at Zam nearly killing both her friends in the process. Obi-Wan asked Anakin what he was doing, clearly stating that he was going to be blasted.

"Right--this isn't working." Anakin slid underneath Zam's Speeder. They raced along in traffic, one Speeder right on top of the other. The bounty hunter skimmed over the rooftops, causing Anakin to drop behind. Anakin went through his gears, zooming around traffic. They raced at high speed across a wide, flat surface of the city planet. A large spacecraft almost collided with them as it attempted to land.

"Watch out for those banners!" Obi-Wan warned as they rounded a corner and clipped a flag, which got caught on one of the front air scoops. "That was too close!" Anakin suddenly shouted, 'Clear that!' "What?"

"Clear the flag! We're losing power! Hurry!" Obi-Wan leaned out of the Speeder, then crawled out onto the front engine and pulled the flag free of the scoop. The Speeder suddenly lurched forward with a surge of power.

"Whooooaaa! Don't do that! I don't like it when you do that!" Anakin apologized again, but smiled all the same. He was having way too much fun.

They proceeded to chase the bounty hunter through a Power Refinery. Zam shot a Power Coupler causing voltage, like lightning, to jump across a gap from one Coupler to another. Anakin stayed on course, piloting the Speeder directly through the arc. Reluctantly, Ghanima pushed her Speeder through even though she knew she might regret it. All three of their bodies rippled with blue power.

"Anakin, how many times have I told you to stay away from the Power Couplings! Slow down! Don't go through there!" Huge electrical bolts shot between the buildings as the Speeders passed. "What are you doing?" Anakin, for seemed to be the hundreth time that night, apologized. "Oh, that was good..." He trailed off sarcastically.

"That was crazy!" Ghanima shouted, a grin spread across her face. Anakin agreed completely as Zam slid around a corner sideways, blocking an alley, firing point-blank as Anakin approached. Ghanima started to fire back again, going back into Jedi-mode.

"Ahh, damn." Anakin cursed as Obi-Wan told him to stop. "No, we can make it." Anakin barely missed the bounty hunter's Speeder as he dove under it, and through a small gap in the building hitting several pipes and going wildly out of control. Anakin struggled to regain control of the Speeder, narrowly missing a crane, barely clipping a pair of giant struts. A giant gas ball shot up, causing Anakin to spin and bump a building, stalling the Speeder.

"I'm crazy...I'm crazy...I'm crazy." Obi-Wan muttered to himself silently, but Anakin simply told him that he got them through that one all right. Obi-Wan stared at him apprentice, shouting angrily. "No, you didn't! We've stalled! And you almost got us killed!"

"We're still alive...I think..." Anakin replied sheepishly.

_You think? You think! Not one for optimism now, are you? _

_No time when you're a Jedi Padawan with Obi-Wan for a Master!_

_What does that mean?_

_I'll tell you later!_

"It was stupid!" Obi-Wan argued, very angrily, as Anakin worked to get the Speeder started again. Thankfully, it raced back to life in not time.

"I could have made it..." Anakin trailed off sheepishly, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"But you didn't! And now we've lost him for good!" He stated furiously; his temper was out of control.

"Hey! Stop it! We have no time for your petty arguments! She's getting away!" Ghanima shouted at them angrily. She felt like she was a mother having to seperate two children. _This clinches it! I'm never having kids! _Suddenly, there was an ambush and laser bolts were everywhere. Explosions surrounded them as they looked up to see Zam take off.

Out of a cloud of smoke and ball of flames the Jedi tore after Zam. They were smoking amd Obi-Wan slapped out the small fire on the dashboard. Zam went up and down, through criss-crossing traffic. There was a near miss as a Speeder almost hit them. Zam proceeded to turn down and left between two buildings. Anakin pulled up and to the right. Ghanima didn't know what he was doing, but decided to follow after the bounty hunter instead of play baby-sitter with her brother and his Master.

"Where are you going!" Obi-Wan asked, looking at Anakin like he had two heads. "He went down there, the other way."

"Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up deep-fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for. This is a shortcut..." He stated reasonably, before rethinking what he just said. "...I think."

"What do you mean, you 'think'?" He asked sarcastically, announcing Ghanima's earlier thoughts. A little fact which sent chills up Anakin's spine as he turned up a side street, zooming up several small passageways, then stopped, hovering about fifty stories up. "Well, you lost him."

"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Anakin looked around front and back. He spotted something and seemed to start counting to himself as he watched something below approach.

"Well, this is _some_ kind of shortcut. He went _completely_ the other way! Once again, Anakin--"

"Excuse me for a moment." Anakin jumped out of the Speeder and flew into the traffic. Obi-Wan looked down and saw Zam's Speeder about five stories below them cruising past.

"I hate it when he does that." Obi-Wan sighed, but still felt slightly proud as Anakin miraculously landed on top of the bounty hunter's Speeder. The Speeder wobbled under the impact, making Zam look up and realize what was happening.

Zam took off and Anakin slid to the back strut and almost slipped off, but managed to hang on. He worked his way back to Zam, who, caught off guard, briefly changed into her Clawdite form. Zam stopped suddenly and Anakin flew forward to the left front fork. Zam shot at him with a laser pistol, sending a blast near Anakin's hand, which broke off a piece of the Speeder. Anakin slid to the right fork of the Speeder, where Zam couldn't reach him. He scrambled to the top, holding onto an air scoop. As if out of nowhere, blasts began to hit Zam's Speeder. She looked around and saw Ghanima firing at her while trying to get to Anakin.

Obi-Wan, who had previously jumped into the driver's seat, was deftly gaining on the rogue Speeder. The two Speeders dove through oncoming traffic and then through the cross traffic. Finally, Anakin was able to get hold of his lightsaber and started to cut his way through the roof of the Speeder. Zam took out her laser pistol and started firing at the helpless Jedi. Effectively, she knocked the sword out of his hand. Obi-Wan raced under the Speeder and caught his Padawan's weapon, disappointment on his face, and placed it in the passenger's seat.

Anakin stuck his hand into the cockpit and, using the Force, pulled the gun out of Zam's hand. She grabbed his hand, and they struggled for the weapon. It went off, blowing a hole in the floor of the Speeder. The Speeder careened wildly out of control, flying to the right and crashed right into Ghanima, who flew off her Speeder and into the traffic. Anakin watched his sister fall, and felt anger surge through him as Zam struggled to pull the Speeder out of its nosedive. Obi-Wan slowed down by traffic and lost sight of the bounty hunter's Speeder.

Just as the Speeder was about to nose dive into the ground, Zam pulled it out, and it slid hard on the pavement in a shower of sparks. Anakin went flying into the street. Obi-Wan still looked around, then saw the crash and moved to go after them. Ghanima suddenly crashed into the passenger seat, shaking the Speeder and giving both of them a heart attack.

"Nice night for flying, isn't it?" She asked with a shaky smile. He nodded and took off towards Anakin. Meanwhile, Ghanima reached under her and picked up Anakin's lightsaber. She'd landed directly on it, and it _really_ hurt. Obi-Wan could only smirk at her disgruntled face.


	34. Chapter 33

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

So sorry for the wait! School started Monday and schedule problems were afoot because the guidence counselors are dumb. I also had my family reunion yesterday and I had so much fun! Lots of inspiration was abound!

Anarra: The chase sequence was a pain to write, sorry that came off but pleased I didn't kill it. Yes, the Obi-Wan/Ghanima-ness will be very interesting. (grins evilly)

Nari-chan SND: The reason I referred to Obi-Wan as just, "the Jedi" sometimes was because I didn't want to be repeatative and write his name so much. You wish your writing was more like mine? Oh! Now I feel so happy yet guilty and embarassed! I'm so beyond weird!

KeeperMusicNight: So sorry you had to be in bed ten minutes ago...there's a sentence I thought I'd never say...

AmberButterfly: Was the, "Nice night for flying" line and her landing on Anakin's lightsaber really _that _funny? I guess so! XD

Also, thanks to the ever cool Hiding in the Shadow and sushimi!

**Chapter 33**

Zam exited the crashed Speeder and ran through the Entertainment Street. Not far behind, Anakin picked himself up off the pavement and ran after her down the very crowded street. The street, in question,was the seedy underbelly of the beautiful and extravegant city. Broken sidewalks and garish lights reflected in filthy puddles. It was pretty crowded with various alien low-lifes, panhandling Droids and the occasional group of upperclass slummers. Anakin barged into several of them as he chased after the fleeing Zam, earning diry looks and threats.

Looking around, he realized that he lost the bounty hunter in the crowd. Sighing and continuing to search, completely frustrated, he finally saw her again. The young Jedi was having a very difficult time getting through the crowd though. _Can this day get any worse?_Ahead, Zam turned in through a door, where a nightclub sign is flashing over it, and disappeared.

Obi-Wan soon landed the Speeder in the nearby street, not caring that he was practically on the sidewalk. Ghanima hopped out quickly and ran over to where she saw Anakin, shortly followed by Obi-Wan. Both of them had little trouble getting through the crowd, miraculously. Just as Anakin was about to follow Zam into the nightclub, the two Jedi caught up to him and called his name.

"Are you all right?" He asked Ghanima, ignoring his Master for the moment.

"I wouldn't be had Obi-Wan not caught me by a...um, twist of fate?" She asked, looking to the man in question but quickly regained her composure and looked away just as quick.

"Thank the Force." He sighed happily before turning to Obi-Wan. "She went into that club, Master."

"Patience. Use the Force, Anakin. Think." Obi-Wan chided, and Anakin apologized. Ghanima could feel her brothers stress and anxiety dripping from him. There was something else though, she just couldn't pinpoint it. "He went in there to hide, not run."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan nodded and handed Anakin his lightsaber, telling him to try not to lose it next time.

"A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession..." He trailed off as Anakin reached for his lightsaber. 'Yes, Master,' was his reply yet again. "He must keep it with him at all times." Anakin said he knew, adding 'Master' onto the end yet again. Anakin grasped his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan grabbed ahold of Anakin's lightsaber again. "This weapon is your life." Ghanima knew what the other emotion was then: inferiority.

_Anakin feels so small under his gaze. Why? It makes no sense! Master Kenobi has raised Anakin, been like his father for ten years! He did what I couldn't, so why would Anakin...oh, forget it! This can wait till later!_

"I've heard this lesson before..." Obi-Wan finally held out the lightsaber and Anakin grabbed it. But Obi-Wan said that he hadn't learned anything, and released his hold of the lightsaber. "I try, Master." Obi-Wan walked ahead through the club entrance, Anakin following him solemnly.

_We'll talk about this later, Ani._

_Are you going to lecture me, too? Because I'm getting tired of people lecturing me._

_No, I'm not going to lecture you. Merely talk with you about why you feel so inferior to Master Kenobi._

_I do not! _

_Later, Ani!_

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me!" Obi-Wan asked as they entered the nightclub. As they did, everyone stared at them--human and alien alike.

"Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father...I love you. I don't want to cause you pain." Obi-Wan proceeded to ask why he didn't listen to him then. "I _am_ trying."

"Can you see him?" Ghanima asked, stopping yet another "bonding" session.

"I think 'he' is a she, and that she's a Changeling." Anakin stated as the three glanced over the room.

"In that case be extra careful. Go and find her." Obi-Wan said, nodding to the room, and walked away. Anakin asked him where he was going, and Obi-Wan simply said for a drink. Both Ghanima and Anakin noted on the smirk that tugged on Obi-Wan's lips as he said this.

Obi-Wan looked at Ghanima and nodded for her to come with him, then they headed for the bar. Anakin blinked in surprise, then moved into the room, where alien faces looked back at him with hostility, suspicion, and invitation as he moved among the tables. Obi-Wan and Ghanima arrived at the bar soon enough and he signaled the barman.Two glasses were placed in front of them, the drinks poured and as they lifted the glasses they were interrupted.

"You wanna buy some Death-Sticks?" Elan Sleazebaggano, a rather bug-like man, asked.

Ghanima knew he was all too well; she had tried to get him handed over to the proper authorities on more than one occasion, but Master Windu told her to leave it be. Obi-Wan felt Ghanima stiffen slightly and looked at Elan, moving his fingers slightly.

"You don't want to sell us Death-Sticks."

"I don't want to sell you Death-Sticks." He echoed dumbly, and Obi-Wan moved his fingers again.

"You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life." He left and Obi-Wan lifted his drink, tossing it back casually. Ghanima looked at him, waiting for an explaination, but it never came.

"That wasn't very nice." She commented off-handedly, tossing back her own drink like a pro--something that shocked Obi-Wan. He never thought Ghanima to be one to drink, but ten years...a lot _had _changed.

"And what you did to Jar Jar was?" He countered, tossing back another drink.

"If I had not done that, then he never would have left and you wouldn't have gotten the chance to hear about the first attempt on Sentator Amidala's life." He nodded, understanding, as she tossed back another drink of her own.

They were so caught up in their little argument that they didn't notice that Zam started to move towards them with a gun. The gun was raised toward Obi-Wan's unsuspecting back.The Master Jedisuddenly turned fast, his lightsaber flashing. There was a shrill scream and Zam's arm hit the floor. The gun dropped from it's twitching fingers as blood spread. The room grew silent as Anakin was suddenly at Obi-Wan's side, his lightsaber glowing.

"Easy...Jedi business. Go back to your drinks." Anakin announced to the crowd and, slowly, the aliens sat and went back to their business. Conversation resumed and, onstage, the performers picked up their routine. Obi-Wan and Anakin lifted Zam and carried her out, while Ghanima grabbed the gun and followed. Not the best idea to leave the bounty hunter's weapon in that particular nightclub.

In the alley outside the nightclub, Obi-Wan and Anakin carried Zam and lowered her to the ground. Ghanima soon followed and held up the gun to observe it. A simple laser pistol, nothing more unless aimed to kill. She tossed it in the air and cut it in half with her lightsaber, as Obi-Wan attended to Zam's wounded shoulder. Zam stared up hatefully at Anakin and winced in pain, then nodded.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked calmly as Ghanima knelt down beside him. Zam knew exactly who she was trying to kill and told them: the Senator from Naboo. "Who hired you?" Zam glared at Obi-Wan befor saying it was just a job.

"Who hired you? Tell us!" Anakin demanded angrily with no control. He wanted to kill Zam for what she'd tried.

"That Senator's gonna die soon anyway, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did..." Obi-Wan just said that her wound was going to need treatment.

"Tell us...tell us, now!" Anakin shouted, his fury growing everytime Zam glared at him hatefully.

"It was a bounty hunter called--" There was a sudden 'ftzzz' sound and Zam twitched; she blinked in surprise and died. As Obi-Wan laid Zam down on the street, she changed back into her Clawdite form.

There was a 'whoosh' from above, and all three looked up to see an armored rocket-man taking off from a roof high above. He shot up fast into the sky and disappeared. Obi-Wan looked down at Zam and touched her neck, pulling out a small, wicked-looking dart.

"Toxic dart..." He trailed off as he looked from Zam back to Anakin and Ghanima, concern and worry etched on his face.


	35. Chapter 34

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**Chapter 34**

The tall spires of the Jedi Temple stood out against the clear blue sky. Obi-Wan, Ghanima and Anakin stood in the center of the Jedi Council Chamber. The members of the Jedi Council were seated in a circle surrounding the three Jedi. Obi-Wan and Ghanima had just relayed the story of last nights events and the rocket-man they had seen.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda stated obviously. Mace Windu added that it he also needed to find out who he was working for.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Ghanima asked concerned as Obi-Wan added that she would still need protecting. Yoda just said that his Padawan would handle it. Both Obi-Wan and Ghanima weren't sure if that was a good idea, but remained silent.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Mace Windu ordered wisely.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital." Anakin reminded them.

"Until caught this killer is, respect our judgement she must." Yoda stated airily.

"Chancellor Palpatine has known Senator Amidala for years, and has been a large help over the years with her Senatorial campaign." Ghanima stated formally before softening a bit, almost debating whether or not she should continue. In fact, it wasn't until Mace told her to continue that she did. "The Senator rarely listens to my advisements, but I believe that she observes the good Chancellor as a father figure. He may be able to talk some sense into her."

"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her." Mace Windu ordered and the three Jedi exited the Council Chamber.

Anakin_ did _speak with Chancellor Palpatine later on that day. He said that he would talk to Senator Amidala, and that she would not refuse an executive order. He said he knew her well enough to know that, and Anakin thanked his Excellency.

Palpatine told Anakin that his patience had paid off as the Council had finally given him an assignment. Anakin said it was more Palpatine's guidance more that his patience. Palpatine told him that he didn't need guidance, that in time he would learn to trust his feelings and, when that happened, he would be invincible. He said that Anakin was the most gifted Jedi he'd ever met, that he saw him becoming the greatest of all the Jedi--even more powerful than Master Yoda.

Elsewhere, at the Jedi Temple in the Atrium, Obi-Wan walked along the Temple corridors with Mace Windu and Yoda, who rode on a small floating scooter. He said he was concerned for his Padawan--that he was not ready to be given his assignment. Yoda chided Obi-Wan, saying that the Council was confident in it's decision. Mace Windu added that the boy has exceptional skills. But Obi-Wan argued that he still had much to learn, and that his abilities had made him arrogant.

Yoda informed them that arrogance was a flaw becoming more and more common among the Jedi. He said that they were too sure of themselves--even the older, more experienced ones. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that was a comment aimed at him. Mace Windu reminded him that if the prophecy was true, than Anakin was the only one who could bring the Force back into balace. Obi-Wan added skeptically: Only if he follows the right path. Had Ghanima been there, she may have killed Obi-Wan for talking about Anakin in such a manner.

**_A/N: _**Short and not much, I know. Don't worry, the next chapter is all Anakin/Ghanima bonding...sort of. You'll see what I mean...


	36. Chapter 35

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

I didn't realease that last time I had 100 reviews! That has never happened to me before! Thanks to all of you! You frakking rule! I love you all, and now it's just gotten weird...

Nari-chan SND: Okay, so my last chapter wasn't short-short, but it was short compared to what I normally do. Anyway, glad you're still hanging with me!

KeeperMusicNight: Really? My foreshadowing was good? I thought I always sucked at it! XD

Also, thanks to Anarra, Hiding in the Shadow, AmberButterfly and sushimi!

**Chapter 35**

Anakin had finished helping Padmé pack, and walked down the corridors of the apartment complex. He couldn't get Palpatine's words out of his head. _"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, even more powerful than Master Yoda." _He always joked with Obi-Wan that he already was greater than Master Yoda, but no one had actually said he would become that. They always said he could be if he focused more, but never said they saw he would. Anakin decided to drop it for now though, and talk to Ghanima.

The two of them hadn't talked much since their reconciliation. Since they had the time now though, he intended to speak with her before he left for Naboo. He wanted to know everything that had happened, the things and people she'd seen, the kind of jobs she did for Padmé. Vice versa for Ghanima. He finally found her after a bit of searching. She was in her small apartment on the top floor, pretty close to Padmé's old room, standing on the balcony.

"What is it with you and balconies?" He asked, sneaking up and joining her. He tried to frighten her, but it was to no avail as she sensed him.

"I like them. When you're up this high, it makes all of your problems seem so...insignificant." She said wistfully, smiling against the breeze with closed eyes. "Now, tell me, why do you feel inferior to Master Kenobi?"

"I don't feel inferior to him!" He argued heatedly, moving back inside. Ghanima followed him, worried about the vibe she sensed she felt coming from him. "Obi-Wan is a_ great _mentor. As wise as Master Yoda, and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his Apprentice. Only..." He turned from her and lowered his head head somberly. "...Although I'm a Padawan Learner, in some ways...a lot of ways...I'm ahead of him." He whipped around and looked at her again, confidence and anger in his voice. "I'm ready for the Trials! I _know_ I am! He knows it, too! But he feels I'm too unpredictable! Other Jedi my age have gone through the Trials and made it! I know I started my training late...but he won't let me move on! He's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's _not_ fair!"

"Anakin, you're acting like a child!" She commented with Shmi's motherly tone. "You _must_ be patient, and stop direspecting Master Kenobi."

"Why?" He questioned her, but she said nothing."You two are the ones acting like children! You barely look at one another even though the Council is expecting you to work together. It's obvious to me, and me alone, that Obi-Wan missed you just as much as I did."

"Anakin, you don't know what you're talking about." She chided, trying to calm him down but he wouldn't have it.

"No! I do! I know that both of you are hiding your true feelings, and I don't understand why!" He looked like he was near tears. "You should just admit your feelings, and grow up yourself instead of telling _me_ to do so!" He shouted, pointing at her furious. Anakin saw the shocked and teary-eyed face of Ghanima, and felt guilty instantly. "It wasn't my place to speak out of turn. I'm sorry."

"You don't mean that." She stated, staring at him. "You're not wrong. I do feel strongly about...Obi-Wan, but it goes no further that." _Yeah, sure it doesn't. Way to lie, Ghanima. _

"You're lying!" He stated, growing angry with her again. "Why can't you just admit to the truth!"

"Because if I do, I'll be exiled from the Jedi Order--as will Obi-Wan, and we knew that!" She yelled at him, for the first time in her entire life. She sighed shakily, moving to sit down on the small couch with her head in her hands.

Anakin looked at her and felt the same wave of guilt. He could believe that he and Ghanima were at each other's throats in that short amount of time. It was unbelievable. _Maybe Obi-Wan is right, and I'm not ready for the Trials? No! No! I am! I know it! Chancellor Palpatine knows! I am ready!_

After another few moments of silence, they talked about Shmi and their nightmares of her being hurt. He tried to tell her what Obi-Wan had said, but she already knew since she was there when it happened. He remembered that she was there since it was last night, then asked her what she'd seen. Ghanima told him that he'd seen the exact same things, but other things as well.

"I have, too. I...a few nights ago, just before Obi-Wan and I came to meet with Padmé, I dreamt of you. I saw you being killed by a man in fire. I think he was a Sith." He moved to stand in front of her as she stood and walked over to him, worried about him. "I swear I won't let it happen."

"Ani, if that's my fate, then there's nothing you can do to stop it." He hated how she was so calm about it, but nodded respectably anyway. "I've seen someone joining the Sith. I don't know who though. Our Dark enemy may have a new Apprentice. And...there's another dream with this little boy talking to a Wookie about flying."

Both were confused by this, but she said it would reveal itself in due time. They decided it would be best leave, and talk more after the assassinations were stopped. As they left the room, he told her to be good with Obi-Wan while he was gone, and she said the same went for him with Padmé.

**_A/N: _**Yes, I had Anakin say to Ghanima what he said to Padmé. Why? One, I love that whole little speech. Two, it was a good way to get him to question her. And three, I just love it! Yes, I can have one reason for two different reasons. Why? Well, one...


	37. Chapter 36

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

Anarra: Don't worry, Obi-Wan and Ghanima will wise up soon enough. The speech was definately my favorite part, and I don't know if I'll add him talking to Padmé. If I don't, don't worry! There'll be visions and such of what's going on with them. Your premintion is partially right. You'll just have to wait and see!

KeeperMusicNight: Don't worry, Obi-Wan and Ghanima will be talking more soon enough. Trust me! Oh, I can't wait until you get to that point! XD The trip and meeting with Jango has been fun to write. Hope you like it when it comes!

Hiding in the Shadow: I wasn't sure if it was a good idea if switching the Anakin/Padme conversation to be and Anakin/Ghanima. Glad you liked it though! Mission accomplished!

Anwinn: Yay! I was worried about Anakin and Ghanima's relationship for awhile since the ten years gap. Wasn't sure if it was going to work out like I hoped, but I guess I was wrong.

Also, thanx to Nari-chan SND and sushimi!

**Chapter 36**

A small bus speeded toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's industrial area. The Spaceport was bustling with activity as transports of various sizes moved supplies and passengers, and giant floating cranes lifted cargo out of the Starships. The bus stopped before a huge, intergalactic freighter Starship, and parked in the shadows of an overhang. Anakin and Padmé, dressed in Outland peasant clothing, got up and headed for the door where Captain Typho, Dormé, Ghanima and Obi-Wan were waiting to hand them their luggage.

"Be safe, Milady." Typho stated solemnly. Padmé thanked him and told him to take good care of Dormé since the threat was on them now.

"He'll be safe with me." Dormé assured her jokingly and they laughed. Padmé embraced her faithful handmaiden as Dormé started to weep, but Padmé told her she'd be fine. "It's not me, Milady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the Capital?"

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." Padmé looked at Anakin and both of them smiled. Ghanima shook her head though as Obi-Wan pulled Anakin aside, causing him to frown.

"Anakin, don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council." He ordered quietly, but firmly. Anakin said he would in the same robotic fashion as always, and Ghanima sighed. She could still feel his inferiority, no matter what he said. "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, Milady." He said, turning back to Padmé. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." She stated, and Anakin said it was time to go. "I know." Padmé gave Dormé one last hug.

"Don't worry, Senator." Ghanima stated as the two friends seperated, Dormé moving back onto her seat on the bus. "Everything will be resolved soon."

"I've trusted you with my life for ten years, Ghanima. I'll trust you now." Padmé smiled and hugged Ghanima, taking her off guard. She stood there for a moment, unsure if she should react. She did though, gently patting Padmé's back.

"Besides, Anakin will take good care of you." She stated as they seperated and looked at her brother, eyeing him carefully. "Won't you, Ani?"

"Of course, I will. Who do you think I am? Watto?" He laughed at her, and hugged her tightly.

"You'll love Naboo, and..._please_, try not to cause too much trouble, hm?" He nodded and picked up the luggage, and the two "peasants" exited the Speeder Bus where R2 was waiting for them.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan called and Anakin returned it with a smile. He and Padmé headed off toward the giant Starfreighter, and thethree adults swore they heard them laughing about something. Obi-Wan, Ghanima and Captain Typho watched Anakin and Padmé disappear into the vastness of the Spaceport with R2 trundling along behind them. "I hope he doesn't try anything foolish."

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him." Typho stated with a small smile, Ghanima completely agreeing with him. "Well, this is it."

"Yes, it is." Ghanima replied with a smile. They stood there for a moment, looking at one another with contempt before breaking into smiles, laughing and hugging one another.

"I'll see you soon, Jedi." He said, calling her by a little nickname that he used for the first year of their partnership since he couldn't remember her name.

"Same to you, Cyclops." She replied with a smile, using her own nickname for him. They released one another and went on their seperate way: Ghanima with Obi-Wan to the Jedi Temple, and Typho with Dormé to hold off the assassination attempts for as long as possible.


	38. Chapter 37

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**Chapter 37 **

From high above, light streamed down from the lofty ceilings of the Jedi Temple's main hallway. It was late in the day as Obi-Wan crossed the floor of the great hallway, heading for the Analysis Rooms. Ghanima followed behind him at a slow pace. She hadn't been within the Temple walls for so long, she wanted to refamiliarize herself.

As Obi-Wan worked in the Analysis Cubicles to gain information on their mysterious dart, she walked to where the younglings trained with Master Yoda. Her thoughts seemed to drift to Anakin and the time they lost while watching the younglings.

"It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it." Obi-Wan stated to SP-4, who told him to wait a moment. Diagrams and data soon appeared on the screen, scrolling past at great speed. He watched as the screen went blank and the tray slide out.

"Markings cannot be identified. As you can see on your screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Probably self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society. Stand away from the sensor tray, please."

"Excuse me? Could you try again please?" He asked, slightly confused and upset that nothing could be found.

"Master Jedi, our records are very thorough. They cover eighty percent of the galaxy. If I can't tell you where it came from, nobody can." He picked up the dart and looked at it, then looked to the Droid and thanked it for it's assistance before speaking to himself. "I know who can identify this."

Leaving the Analysis Cubicles, he looked around and noticed his partner wasn't with him. Sighing in annoyance, since Anakin did the exact same thing, he left the room and went in search of her. He didn't have to look long as he saw he leaning on a wall. He walked over and saw what she was watching, and even knew what she was thinking. Much like Anakin, Ghanima's thoughts and mannerisms betrayed her.

"Anything on our dart?" She asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and they started to walk up the hall. He hated having to pull her out of some memory, but it had to be done. After all, the Temple and younglings would always be around for her to get lost in thought in.

"The Droids couldn't find anything, but I know someone who can help us." She asked who, not knowing she would regret it.

------------------------------

The two Jedi walked down a back street of downtown Coruscant that morning. It was a pretty tough part of town. Old buildings, warehouses, beat up Speeders and transporter rigs thundering past. Above, the old elevated Monospeed with the occasional "shiny freighters" hissing through. Obi-Wan stopped suddenly at a kind of alien diner. On the steamed-up windows it read "Dex's Diner" in alien lettering. Ghanima looked at him questioningly, but he walked inside and she followed cautiously.

_Oh, sweet mericful Force, what is he getting me into?_

A Waitress Droid was carrying plates of half-eaten food, and there was a counter with stools and a line of booths along the wall by the window. A number of customers were eating--tough-looking workers, frieghter drivers, etc. The Waitress Droid looked up as Obi-Wan and Ghanima entered, asking if she could help them with something of a southern accent.

"I'm looking for Dexter." He said and the Droid approached him, asking what he wanted from him suspiciously. "He's not in trouble. It's personal." He assured her and, after a brief pause, she went to the open serving hatch behind the counter.

"Someone to see ya, honey." She said before lowering her voice warily. "Jedi, by the looks of 'em." Steam billowed out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head poked through. Dex called out to Obi-Wan, arms wide and happy.

"Hey, Dex." Obi-Wan replied and Dex told him to take a seat, and that he'd be right with him.

Obi-Wan nodded and sat in a booth after Ghanima. The same waitress asked them if they wanted a cup of Ardees, and they said they did. As the Waitress Droid moved off, the door to the counter opened and Dex appeared. He was a big, bald, sweaty and old alien; not someone to tangle with. He arrived at the booth, beaming hugely.

"Hey, ol' buddy!" Dex said as he eased himself into the seat opposite the Jedi, just making it. "So, my friend. What can I do for 'ya? Uh, who's your friend, eh? You breaking that Jedi Code you love so much?"

"No!" He shouted defiantly, causing Ghanima to stifle her laughter. "This is a fellow Knight, Ghanima Qualsiri. We're working together on a case. As for what you can do for me, you can tell me what this is." He placed the dart on the table between them, and Dex's eyes widened as he put doen his mug.

"Well, whaddya know..." Dex said softly, picking up the dart delicately between his puffy fingers and peered at it. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!"

"Can you tell us where it came from?" He asked and Dex grinned, putting the dart down between them.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"Kamino saberdart?" He echoed, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "I wonder why it didn't show up in our Analysis Archive."

"It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away." He stated, pointing back to the dart. "Those Analysis Droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"Well, Dex, if Droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?" All three of them laughed at the thought of a Droid thinking.

"Kamino...doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?" Ghanima asked, deciding to finally join the conversation despite Dex's earlier "observations" of her.

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those Droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too." The two nodded as Obi-Wan picked up the dart, holding it midway between them.

"Cloners? Are they friendly?" He asked and Dex just said it depends. "On what, Dex?"

"On how good your manners are..." He replied, grinning. "…And how big your pocketbook is..." The conversation went onto small talk, catching up in the most discrete way possible. Every now and then, Dex would bug Obi-Wan about Ghanima and how he was positive they were breaking the code.

"So, Dex seems...interesting." Ghanima said awkwardly as they walked outside the diner, back onto the main street. Obi-Wan said he was, a little hesitantly. "He's very...colorful." He laughed and that and agreed again as they headed back to the Temple to learn more about the cloners of Kamino.


	39. Chapter 38

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

Anwinn: I liked those deleted scenes, too. The one with Padmé's family was also one of my favorites. Especially when she kept being badgered about Anakin. That was hilarious! But, you're right; those scenes did do a lot for their relationship. For example, when she told him the story behind the picture of her with the alien children. That was so sad!

KeeperMusicNight: Since you liked last chapters Obi-Wan/Ghanima moments, you'll be glad to know that more are on the way. So glad you liked how I wrote Dex; I always did like him. He was just so damn funny, and made me wonder how Obi-Wan met him. The clones be here for a bit longer, but they'll be here.

Anarra: You heard right! Your premonition was partially true! You had to get one of them right at some point. XD Just kidding! Glad you're sticking with me.

Nari-chan SND: I actually watch the movies and use a transcript I found online. If I just used a transcript, there would probably be some errors and I wouldn't know where I was placing Ghanima.

Also, thanx to Kal's Gal, AmberButterfly, isnt-someone-missing-me and Hiding in the Shadow!

**Chapter 38**

When Obi-Wan and Ghanima arrived back at the Temple they seperated. Obi-Wan decided to check on the planet Kamino in the Archive Library. But, Ghanima needed to speak with Yoda. The night following her conversation with Anakin, she had a dream. It was the same every time and it just confused her every time when voices came into the mix.

"Troubled, you are." Yoda said as Ghanima sat down in front of him. They sat in the empty Council room, shades down, across from one another pensively. "Questions, you have."

"Yes, Master. It's my dreams..." She trailed off for a moment, fingering her necklace. "I'm not sure if I should trust them anymore. I can't seem to tell the difference between the dream world and visions through the Force." Yoda hummed thoughtfully, nodding his head.

"Help you, I will. Clear your mind, feel through the Force. Remember your dreams and interpret them, I will. The truth, soon, we will know." She did as she was told, closed her eyes and let her meditation take over her. She thought back to her dreams and allowed Yoda's presence to enter her mind.

_A woman ran through some thick woods, holding a child in her arms. Fear ran through her veins as the boy tightened his hold around her neck. A growl came from behind her and she stopped to see a large Wookie. A man's voice overlapped the images of a starship blasting at smaller ships, all the while flying with complicated maneuvering. Ghanima knew the ship immediately; it was the Millenium Falcon. But who was flying it?_

_"Never tell me the odds...hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side...why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this...we'll lose em'!" A ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside. "Here's where the fun begins!" _

_The image switched to Obi-Wan fighting a rocket suited man on a platform in the pouring rain. He suddenly slipped and fell over the edge with the man while a ship flew over head, blasting another ship, which had yet to take off, on the platform. The same man's voice overlapped the image._

_"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that...station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like...suicide...I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." _

_"I hope you know what you're doing." A woman said with worry as the Falcon headed into a cave of a large asteroid. The images flashed again, and she saw Padmé being attacked by a large alien-like tiger within a pit of sand. Her back was clawed at, and she soon began to bleed. _

_"I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur." A man says as he collapses onto some deserts sands. Another man tells him there's nothing to see; that he used to live there. "You're going to die here, you know. Convenient." She twitched a bit as she saw Anakin fighting someone in shrouded darkness, then a fatal mistake was made and he's thrown aside--unconscious._

_"The Force is strong with you..." He stated, starting to circle her as she rotated. She remaned silent, clearly showing that she hadn't known that. "Join me, and you will become stronger. You have nothing left to fight for, my young Jedi Knight."_

_The woman's mouth moved but no words came out. It was if someone had hit the mute button on her. Her face couldn't even be seen through the darkness, just like the man. All you could see was the hypnotic glow from the purple electic chains around her wrists and ankles which held her in the air._

_"Join me...and together we will destory the..." Her mouth moved again, obviously giving the wrong answer as the man sighed with disappointment, hanging his head. "...If you don't, Master Kenobi will die." That did exactly what he hoped it would, piqued her interest as she began to worry. "Join me..." She spoke again, glaring at him for a long time before closing her eyes tightly to push her tears back in. _

_"I will join you." He smiled at her, very smug and pleased with himself. The images switched yet again, for the final time, and she saw a woman fighting a man. He was Sith with a red lightsaber, which pressed down on her blue. The struggled against one another until the Sith won out and ran her through._

Ghanima snapped her eyes open and looked at Yoda. He still sat, eyes closed, but looked deep in thought. Hums came from his throat as he looked up at her. She already knew what he was going to say though; it seemed to be what he said to her every time they talked.

"Confusing this dream is. Of the future it is, I know not. Clouded is your mind."

"I could have told you that." She muttered. "There's something else. That man, the voice, he mentions Jabba the Hutt in another dream. I see my mother from Tatooine, Shmi, in that dream as well. She's being hurt, killed. Anakin has seen this as well." She explained before adding that she thinks the man, the voice, may be from Tatooine.

"Answer that, I cannot." Yoda said with a shake of his head. "But, Senator Amidala you saw. Being attacked, she was." Ghanima nodded as they stood up and walked out of the Council Chambers. "Of young Skywalker, a dangerous sign there was."

"I know, Master. I don't understand either. Obi-Wan was being killed as well by that...man." She stopped and looked down at Yoda solemnly. "I think I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come back here."

"Your imagination, it is. Keep a little optimism here, we will, hm?" He said with a slight chuckle. She said she agreed, thanked him and went on her way to find Obi-Wan. (**_A/N:_** Recognize that line?)

Her visions still bugged her though; not because of what they contained, but becuase she felt has though she knew that little boy. She felt as though she knew that man's voice, as if he was an old friend or friend yet to be made. It was all so confusing, as Yoda said. But, if he didn't know what he dreams meant, who was to say they were even visions? All Ghanima knew in that moment was one name that rang out at her, echoed in her mind after the session: Han.


	40. Chapter 39

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**Chapter 39**

The main entrance at the base of the huge Temple was bustling with activity. All sorts of Jedi were coming and going. Within the Archive Library, a bronze bust of Count Dooku stood among a line of other busts of Jedi in the Archive Room. Obi-Wan stood in front of it, studying the striking features of the chiseled face. On the walls, lighted computer panels seem to stretch into infinity. Farther along the room in the background, five Jedi were seated at tables, studying archive material. After Obi-Wan studied the bust for a few moments before Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist, was standing next to him. She was an elderly, frail-looking human Jedi; but tough as old boots and smart as a whip.

"Did you call for assistance?" She asked and he said he did, though rather distracted in thought. "He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing."

"I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order."

"The Lost Twenty..." She trailed off, sighing. "Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order." Hearing that, Obi-Wan couldn't help but ask what happened. "Well, Count Dooku was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council...much like your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Really?" He asked, quite surprised.

"Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers...idealists..." She trailed off, gazing at the bust in admiration. "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wanted to be the best. With a lightsaber, in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was...unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or ten years, then just showed up recently as the head of the separatist movement."

"It's very interesting. I'm not sure I completely understand." He admitted but she said she was sure he didn't call her over for a history lesson, than asked him if he was having a problem.

"Yes, I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive charts."

"Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with. Let me see." She leaned over Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking at the screen. "Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

"According to our information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere...just south of the Rishi Maze." Ghanima spoke up, surprising both as she walked up behind him.

"Where have you been?" He asked quietly as Jocasta Nu tapped on the keyboard.

"I had to speak with Master Yoda about something." She stated, just as quiet. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "Don't worry so much, Master Kenobi. It had nothing to do with Senator Amidala _or_ our mystery planet."

"No coordinates?" They heard Jocasta Nu say suddenly, then looked at her to see her frowning. "It sounds like the sort of directions you'd get from a street tour...some old miner or Furbog trader."

"All three, actually." He said with a small smile until she asked if he was sure it exists. "Absolutely."

"Let me do a Gravitational Scan." She said, refusing to give up. The three of them leaned forward and studied the star map hologram. "There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're seeking was destroyed."

"Wouldn't that be on record?" Ghanima asked, eyes fixed on the inconsistency. Jocasta Nu said that it ought to be, unless it was very recent. WIth a shake of her head, she said it looked like the system they were searching for didn't exist.

"That's impossible!" Obi-Wan argued. "Perhaps the archives are incomplete."

"The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of--if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!" Obi-Wan stared at her, a little unnerved by her outburst, then looked back to the map. Jocasta Nu noticed a young boy approach, and turned from the two Jedi and left with the youngster.

"Perhaps we should go speak with Master Yoda about this?" Ghanima asked as she watched Jocasta Nu and the boy leave. "As old as he is, he may know where Kamino is."

"My thoughts exactly." He said and they left without a second thought.


	41. Chapter 40

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

So very beyond sorry that this took so long! I got a bad report card and was grounded and blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. Anyway, I'm sort of on probation, so my updates won't be coming as frequently as I'd like. So very sorry again!

AmberButterfly: You're absolutely right, but I'm not telling you which guess is right. Just my way of being evil!

KeeperMusicNight: Yes, there is foreshadowing of Han Solo. But why? I cannot tell you that. 40 chapters posted is absolutely frakking amazing since I have up to 60 written. Obi-Wan/Ghanima will happen; sooner than you think (hint-hint). Anyway, Jango is coming up soon so I hope you like that.

Thank to Nari-chan SND, DarthGladiator45, Anarra, Phantom666 and Fortune Zyne!

**Chapter 40**

Obi-Wan and Ghanima had found Yoda in the Training Veranda, supervising twenty or so four-year olds were doing exercises. The exercises being them wearing helmets over their eyes, and trying to They wear helmets over their eyes and strike little Training Droids with their miniature lightsabers while the Droids danced in front of them.

After apologizing for disturbing Master Yoda's class, they told him that they were looking for a planet described to them by an old friend. Obi-Wan stated that he trusted him, but that the system didn't show up on the archive maps. Yoda joked that Obi-Wan lost a planet, and how embarrassing it was. He had Liam, a youngling, put the shades down and they gathered arounf the map reader. He told them to clear their minds and find Obi-Wan and Ghanima's wayward planet.

The children did as they were told and, after Obi-Wan placed a little glass ball into the bowl, the reader lit up and projected the star map hologram into the room. Some of the children laughed while others reached up to try and touch the nebulae and stars. Obi-Wan and Ghanima walked into the display, pointing to where the planet should be but it wasn't there. They told Yoda that gravity was pulling all the stars in that area inward to that specific spot. He said that there should be a star there, but there isn't.

Yoda asked the children how it could be that gravity remained if the star and all it's planets disappeared. After a brief pause, a child, Jack, raised his hand and said someone erased it from the archive memory. All the children agreed and another child, May, said that if the planet blew up, the gravity would go away. Obi-Wan stared at the children in shock as Yoda chuckled. Ghanima whispered to Obi-Wan that it was interesting that four-year olds figured it out when they couldn't. He wasn't as amused as she was though.

Yoda said it that a child's mind was truly wonderful, and that the Padawan's were right. He told them to go to the center of the gravity's pull, and there they would find their planet. The three jedi moved away from the children and into an adjoining room. With an after thought though, Ghanima used to Force to cause the star map to disappear and call the glass ball back to her hand. The last thing she needed was for an overanxious child to hurt themselves with it.

It was in the adjourning room that Obi-Wan questioned Master Yoda. He asked him who could have erased information from the archives, saying that it was impossible. Yoda, frowning, said that this puzzle was dangerous and disturbing. He said that only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, was harder to answer. He said he'd meditate on it and gave the traditional "May-the-Force-be-with-you" good-bye.


	42. Chapter 41

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**Chapter 41**

"Since we can't leave in for our mystery planet Kamino until twilight, I thought we might spar." Ghanima stated as she and Obi-Wan walked into an empty training room. Both had discarded theirtraditional robes, left only in their non-constricting tunics.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." He conceded, crossing his arms as she walked to the center of the mats. "We should be preparing for our journey."

"This_ is _preparing!" She argued dejectedly, wondering why he always sounded as though he was her Master and not Anakin's. "We may need to be at the top of our game and, I don't know about you, but I haven't had a good spar in a long time."

"Then you should try it with Anakin--he's _very_ good." He informed her proudly, yet a little resigned.

"He's beaten you, hasn't he?" She asked with an impish grin. "He's beaten you a lot!" She began to laugh but he told her to stop, thoroughly embarrassed. "All right, all right. I'm sorry. I'm better now, so can we just spar, please? For old times sake?" Obi-Wan looked at her a moment, noting on how her lightsaber was already in her hand.

"All right. Same rules apply?" He asked, caving in and remembering how they used to spar together when Masters Qui-Gon and Zankou were with the Council, or told them to spar together for the betterment of their training.

"Always: no jumping." He shook his head, chuckling as he walked toward her. Ghanima hadn't mastered jumping as well as he had before she left for Alderaan and "died." Whenever they would spar he wouldn't jump to be fair.

Igniting both their blue lightsabers, they smirked at one another and took a few deep breaths. Obi-Wan decided to make the first move, just like old times, and rushed at her. During the first few blows, he concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm of the unfamiliar swordplay.

He hadn't been completely honest with Ghanima; he'd practiced a lot with Anakin in the last ten years--even the years with Qui-Gon made him better. But he hadn't really fought her or anyone as strong as Anakin or Qui-Gon since Darth Maul. His anger soared but he kept it in check at the thought of the Sith, who relished in murdering his Master by cheating. Obi-Wan had gotten much better as time passed, but he wasn't foolish enough to think he'd ever surpass a Jedi like Master Yoda or even Windu and Kit Fisto.

After several minutes of attempting to get past Obi-Wan's defenses, Ghanima lost her temper and began to batter at him as if to pound him into the ground. The Senators guard had expected a quick defeat and easy humiliation--much like it was in their childhood. She didn't expect to be an equal opponent to Obi-Wan. They soon began to feel as though they fought for their lives. Neither would be content with pretend wounds and victory; they wanted to prove their worth to one another even though it wasn't needed.

The air rang with the humming blades, and the hoarse rasp of both fighters' breathes. They were completely alone, yet they put on quite a show. Obi-Wan's weapon slipped past her defenses, and slashed toward her throat. Ghanima dodged, laughing as if having a marvelous time.

"Your strategy has improved!" She praised loudly, smile still planted on her lips. When Obi-Wan slashed backhanded in a return blow, Ghanima thrust her blade vertically and caught it before it cut him in half. "Very good! You're still the finest swordsman I've ever seen!" Obi-Wan blinked as if coming out of a daze but continued to go on.

Hitting her lightsaber head on, he managed to trap Ghanima's forearm. He then proceeded to pivot, and planted a boot in her ribcage. Obviously, both their skills had improved as they went at it, unleashing a flurry of kicks, blocks and punches. Obi-Wan soon began to laugh and joined her, spouting praise to her before his attacks began to ease in its brutality. Their weapons caught each other high in the air, and they stood belly-to-belly, face-to-face.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan whispered slightly confused as they pushed against one another.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I don't particularly want to lose either." It was then that he remembered their lightsabers weren't on stun. One wrong move and one of them could be severely injured or dead! "Back on Tatooine, that's not acceptable--in anything!" He observed her hands were clinched in painful distress.

"I had forgotten..." He trailed off somberly, looking away from her for a moment. Seeing his momentary distraction, Ghanima decided to use it to her advantage.

After a bit of struggling, Ghanima managed to get Obi-Wan in a back-choke. He twisted out of it though, and threw her over his shoulder. But she neatly performed a cartwheel, springing back off the wall at him again. He ducked beneath one of her kicks, then trapped her foot, giving it a savage twist. She bit her lip to silence herself, then felt her lightsaber fall from her grasp.

Just as the Jedi Master was about to claim victory, Ghanima suddenly backhanded him with a blow so strong that it knocked him to his knees. She reached for her lightsaber with the Force and, in a heartbeat, the sword was against Obi-Wan's throat. She looked at him to see him smirking impishly through his mane. Looking down, she saw his sword was mere inches from the small of her stomach, where he could easily run her through and destroy her vital organs. It was a stalemate--the first ever.

"You've greatly improved." He stated, panting for air while looking up at her.

"As have you." She replied in the same stoic manner, sweat dripping from every pore.

Their gazes softened, boring deeply into one another, but never once faltered. They watched the other's chest rise and fall with heated bliss. He rose up, ever so carefully, and moved to hover over her. Both of their lightsabers moved to their sides and she closed her eyes tightly, basking in the feeling of his warm breath falling on her neck. Consciously, Obi-Wan ran his free hand up her arm and his thumb began to caress her jawbone. As she basked in the feel of his breath, he closed his eyes and sank in the feel of her warm flesh. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, she blinked out of her trance, moved away and shut off her lightsaber.

"Ghanima--" He started apologetically, but she cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

"We should go prepare for the twilight hour." Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber, and watched her rush out of the room. As the door slid closed behind her, they cursed themselves for willingly getting so close and not even caring--yet again.


	43. Chapter 42

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**_BIG NOTE:_** I have an album on photbucket right now with pics for a few of my current fics and some up and coming ones. The link is in my profile. There is now an album for _La Tortura._ Check it out! I have tons of pics for you, including Ghanima! Tell me what you think of it! Also, if anyone has Photoshop and would like to make a few images for me, since I'm deprived and not allowed to have Photoshop, email me!

Nari-chan SND: So very glad you liked the fight. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off or not.

AmberButterfly: Praise me? Savior? That's definately a new one, but I really don't mind! Here's more for you, hope you like it just as much!

Fortune Zyne: So sorry to disappoint you, but that won't happen for at least another ten or twenty chapters or so, but the tension will continue to rise until then. So sorry!

KeeperMusicNight: Another compliment on the fight! Yayness! I know what you mean about other fics and their fights, I have a hard time getting them, too. Normally, I get very detailed with fight scenes but the last chapter was more about them than the actual fighting. And, as much as I hate fluff, the fic really needed a little. Jango will be here soon, sorry if you don't like him cause I do! My fic rocks? Go me! XD

BrokenAngel1753: I know, I know. As soon as I give them that great together moment it gets ruined. I giveth and I taketh away. Sorry, but no worries; I promise, they'll be together eventually.

The Insane Imortal Dragon: Stubborn is a very good word to describe both Obi-Wan and Ghanima. I think prideful could be another one, too. Maybe even fearful, all three of which effect the why of why they don't just admit everything to one another. That aspect comes from my life, or rather what my friend tell me when they need advice on their relationships. Although I don't know why they come to me since I've never been in a relationship. Stupid sentient beings, dumb fools in love...

JenCarpeDiem: Hello, new reader, and welcome! So glad you like the characterisation anddialogue I've got going on. Hope you like the rest of my fic as it goes on, too. Thanks!

Also, thanx to DarthGladiator45, Anarra and Hiding in the Shadow!

WOW! Ten reviews! You all make me so happy!

**Chapter 42**

The view of space was just like the star map hologram. It was absolutely breath taking, but being a Jedi you see it on a daily basis. Just as suspected, the storm-shrouded planet of Kamino was exactly where it ought to be. Obi-Wan and Ghanima's Starships disengaged from the Hyperspace transport ring, and flew down towards the planet. Against her better judgement, Ghanima decided to leave the _Millenium Falcon_ on Coruscant--she was immediately regretting it.

"There it is, R4, right where it should be." Obi-Wan stated as he looked over the planet. His view then turned to his left where Ghanima flew beside him. "Our missing planet, Kamino. Those files were altered."

"Who and, more importantly, _why_ would they delete files on this planet?" She asked, not looking at him and sounding almost diplomatic. "What was so important that it had to be kept secret?"

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough, my friend." She looked at him for a moment, love and hatred boiling together on the surface. Sensing this, he looked away and she did as well. They had to keep their thoughts focused on the mission, and not on one another. They had to remain civil; if not for their sake's, then for Padmé and the galaxy.

"Then why are we wasting our time going slow?" She asked suddenly. "Why don't we speed up and break in?" He didn't see the small smirk on face, and he didn't know she was joking.

"Just like Anakin. Always wanting to go faster." He muttered within a sigh. "We _aren't_ going to break in. We are going to _peacefully_ negotiate our entrance to speak with the local leaders."

"Whoever they are." She muttered this time, a little aggravated. "And if that fails?" Obi-Wan paused for a long time, not doing anything by staring ahead at the wayward planet.

"…We break in." He said quietly. Ghanima smiled, looking over at him.

"And I used to think you were a mastermind." She commented with a small but cheeky grin evident on her face. He looked over at her, ready to counter her comment, but he saw her smile and found he couldn't say anything.

Heavy rain and hard-driving winds lash the platform as their Starships approach Tipoca City. It was the early morning, but the constant storm clouds and rainstorms blocked the sun's warmth. The huge, ultra-modern city of Tipoca rested on great stilts that kept it above the pounding and ever-present waves, which covered the surface of the watery world. The planet itself would be beautiful if it didn't seem so deadly.

The Starfighters landed, and the feuding Jedi got out and made their way through the howling wind towards a tower on the far side of the platform. The wind was so fierce, that they had to wrap their cloaks around themselves to keep them from being ripped off their backs! As they reached the far corner a door-slid open, and a shaft of brilliant white light pierced the swirling rain. The two ran towards it, Obi-Wan with his arm protectively wrapped around Ghanima's waist, and passed through it to get inside.

A brilliant white light enveloped them as they arrived in a corridor. Obi-Wan released Ghanima, and pushed the soaking hood from his face. Ghanima, however, left hers up to hide her blushing face. _I can't believe this! One touch! One touch and I start getting weak in the knees! I have to calm down. Breathe. Focus. Let the Force flow through you. _

"Master Jedi, so good to see you." Taun We greeted with an airy and feminine tone, though a man. Obi-Wan, who had been observing his companion's odd manners wiped the rain from his face and blinked in surprise. A tall, pasty-white alien with large almond shaped eyes stood before him. "The Prime Minister expects you."

"We're expected?" He echoed warily. Ghanima, at this point, calmed herself and lowered her own hood. She hadn't seen Taun We when he arrived, so she had to hold back a gasp as her eyes widened. Growing up on Tatooine and Coruscant, you saw many different alien races but Taun We was a first for her. Unlike most aliens, he looked rather eloquent and even beautiful.

"Of course! He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!" The Jedi gave one another a side-glance, masking their surprise as they move away along the corridor.

After a short walk, they reached the Prime Minister's office. The door-slid open in the same majestic manner and the three entered. They crossed to where Lama Su smiled as he rose from his chair, which, like all the furniture on Kamino, seemed to be made out of pure radiant light. Ghanima looked around the room in awe, hiding it well though, taking in everything. _The whole place is ultra high-tech. It's nothing like Coruscant or Naboo at all!_

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino...and this is Master Jedi..." Taun We trailed, looking to Obi-Wan to fill in the blank.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my companion and fellow Knight, Ghanima Qualsiri." He stated, bowing when he said his name, which she did as well. Lama Su indicated to a chair, but the two Jedi remained standing. Taun We hovered, per usual, as the room was continually bathed in brilliant white light.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay." Lama Su stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Obi-Wan stated, politely, that he made them feel most welcome. "Please..." He said, gesturing to the chairs, which they took at last. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

"That is...good news." Obi-Wan said slowly, trying to improvise so he sounded like he knew what was going on. But this information only raised more questions.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope." The Minister said with what they could only interpret as a smile.

"I'm sorry? Master...?" Ghanima asked, clearly confused like Obi-Wan. Lama Su restated the Master's name and asked he was still a leading member of the Jedi Council. "I'm sorry. Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago."

She remembered leaving Naboo, only after three months of protecting Padmé, to attend to his burning. Ghanima had hoped she wouldn't be seen by her brother and Obi-Wan, which was granted. She'd left as quickly as she came, and no one knew any better. Or so she thought, the Council knew she had been there and both scolded and appraised her for leaving Padmé to attend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." Obi-Wan questioned this, asking about the army, and leaning forward on his chair to face Lama Su better. "Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when our Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" He asked, still improvising but wary. They couldn't take any chances.

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic." Both of their faces paled instantly, looking to one another subtly. "But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

"That's why we're here." Obi-Wan stated with a bit of excitement lining his voice. The three rose, and walked towards the door to go to the Parade Ground.

The Jedi, along with Lama Su and Taun We, came out onto a balcony and looked down at the huge Parade Ground. The rain and wind were still brutal, but not heard even though they could see the storm through the clear windows. Obi-Wan and Ghanima looked down to see thousands of clone troopers, faces covered by helmets, marching and drilling in formations of several hundred.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su asked, beaming, and the two Jedi could only nod slowly. The tour continued smoothly through a classroom filled with identical young boy clones. The room, obviously, was of the Clone Center. "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago."

"You mentioned growth acceleration..." Obi-Wan trailed off, hands rested in front of him, calm as ever. _Now he's like Qui-Gon. Good to know he hasn't changed into the arrogant dictator Anakin had me thinking. _

"Oh, yes! It's essential." Lama Su stated, with another smile. "Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the Parade Ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature."

The Jedi nodded as they entered the Commissary of the Clone Center. Lama Su conducted Obi-Wan and Ghanima through a large eating area. Taun We followed as they walked by hundreds of clones who look exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in black, and seated at tables to eat.

"This is starting to disturb me." Ghanima whispered to Obi-Wan so that only he could hear. "I don't like the fact a dead Master ordered an army to be created, and the Council didn't tell us about it." He eyed her warily, almost looking disappointed in her before nodding slowly, acting as if she'd said something of interest.

"You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." Obi-Wan tore his attention from Ghanima, and asked who the original host was. "A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself."

The hits just kept on coming. Why would Sifo-Dyas enlist the help of a bounty hunter and have him cloned? Why create an army for the Republic that no one would know about? Or that the Council told no one about? That made less sense than anything else.

"Where is this bounty hunter now?" He asked, curiosity ever growing. Lama Su told them, casually with absolute ease, that they kept him on the planet.

The whole planet made absolutely no sense! The clone army, the bounty hunter residing there, the secrecy--everything! But the tour continued through a long corridor filled with narrow, transparent tubes into which clones were climbing. Once in the tube, a clone went to sleep. Both Jedi made the astute assumption that they were in the Barracks.

"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" Lama Su stated, piquing the Jedi's interest.

"Unaltered?" Ghanima asked this time, beating Obi-Wan, which gave her a little satisfaction.

"Pure genetic replication." Lama Su explained, and both of them nodded in understanding. "No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration."

"We would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-Wan stated, startling Ghanima.

_I don't want to meet Jango Fett! I realize we should for the sake of figuring out what's going on in this crazy planet--not to mention to get to the bottom of Padmé's threat--but I don't want to make nice with a bounty hunter! _Ghanima wasn't sure if Obi-Wan had heard her panicked thoughts, but suspected he must have since he looked her over once.

"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Taun We stated, bowed and left in the same lingering and floating manner that he walked with.


	44. Chapter 43

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**_BIG NOTE:_** I have an album on photbucket right now with pics for a few of my current fics and some up and coming ones. The link is in my profile. There is now an album for _La Tortura._ Check it out! I have tons of pics for you, including Ghanima! Tell me what you think of it! Also, if anyone has Photoshop and would like to make a few images for me, since I'm deprived and not allowed to have Photoshop, email me!

**Chapter 43**

Rain still lashed the city, almost to threatening to destroy it. Below, mighty waves pounded the stilts, breaking almost to the height of the platforms. A large Avian carrying a rain-soaked rider flew above the water toward a drifting city. Inside though, Taun We led Obi-Wan and Ghanima to the door of Jango Fett's apartment. Taun We waved his hand as they stood in front of the door, and a muted bell rang. As they waited, Ghanima noted on Obi-Wan noting the door lock entry mechanism. The door opened, interrupting both their thoughts, and a ten-year-old boy, looked at them. Ghanima gave him a small smile, thinking how cute he looked.

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked kindly, and there was a brief pause. Boba finally answered, telling them he was in one word: yes. "May we see him?"

"Sure." He said, but there was another brief pause. Boba finally stepped aside, and the three guests entered. Obi-Wan looked around the room as Boba called his father, telling him Taun We was here.

Jango Fett came in from the bedroom wearing a jumpsuit. Unshaven and mean looking, his face was pitted with the scars of old wounds. There were a couple of weird tattoos on his muscular forearms, too. He eyed Obi-Wan and Ghanima with suspicion before smiling at Taun We.

"Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?" Taun We asked, bowing his head. Jango did the same in respect, telling him fairly. Obi-Wan and Jango sized each other up, leaving Boba to study both of them and Ghanima to study Boba. Looking at him just made her think of Anakin, and all the time they'd both lost.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Knight Ghanima Qualsiri." Taun We stated, both Jedi inclining their heads to Jango. "They've come to check on our progress."

"That right?" Jango asked interestedly, but his eyes were fixed coldly upon them.

"Your clones are very impressive." Obi-Wan complimented, eyes fixed on Jango just as cold. "You must be very proud."

"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." He said, waving Obi-Wan's compliment off easily.

"Aren't we all?" He replied with his eyes on the half-open bedroom door, through which a couple of pieces of body armor could be seen on the floor. Obi-Wan recognized the armor as the same he saw when Zam was killed. Jango registered the Master's look moved in front of him to block his view.

"Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" He asked, still wary.

"Once or twice." Jango answered with a wry smile. Obi-Wan returned out of insincere courtesy by asking him if he'd been there recently. Jango began to eye the Jedi Master carefully. "Possibly..."

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" He stated confidently, but both Jedi's senses were going off as a warning in the back of their minds.

"Boba, close the door." Jango ordered calmly in Huttese, causing Boba to move to close the bedroom door. Jango smiled thinly at Obi-Wan as Ghanima smiled at Boba.

"How do you like living on Kamino, Boba?" She asked him in Huttese with a kind smile, surprising both the Fett's. Taun We might have been surprised if he hadn't, what seemed to be, zoning out. "It's a little too wet for me."

"You speak Huttese?" Jango asked, still in the foregin language.

"Quite fluently." She answered, eyeing him as he eyed her. Obi-Wan and Boba couldn't help but looked between them, but only Boba understood what was being said. "I was raised on Tatooine, center of the Hutts' operations."

"How lucky for you!" Jango returned, eyeing the woman up and down. Neither adults or the resident alien noticed Obi-Wan become tight lipped suddenly, only Boba did and smirked. "How are the Hutts? Well, I hope."

"I wouldn't know. I have been home in a few years. But I'm returning there soon to check up on things." She replied easily as they continued to speak in tongues, which was really starting to annoy Obi-Wan. He knew he should've paid more attention in his language class when he was Padawan! "Perhaps you and Boba would like to join me? The company is always welcomed."

"Maybe so. I'll have to check my schedule though, and confirm it with Lama Su, of course." He said with a small smile.

"Of course." Ghanima said, converting back to her normal tongue with a mischevious smile. The sudden change back to Common startled Obi-Wan and Taun We out of their dazes.

"Forgive me, Master Jedi, but Master who?" Jango asked Obi-Wan, converting back to his normal speech as well. Ghanima smiled, knowing she caught him trying to hide something he didn't want them to know about. _A friendship with him may help us down the road...yeah, right. He's the man that killed Zam, I'm sure of it!_

"Sifo-Dyas." Obi-Wan replied neutrally, bitterness in his voice as he looked at Ghanima. "Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Jango simply said he'd never heard of him. "Really?" He said with mock interest, but more of an accusing tone than anything else.

"I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Jango stated easily, but it was obvious he was losing his patience with Obi-Wan.

"No? I thought--"

"Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him." Taun We interjected, shocking all of them. "And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested."

"Curious..." Obi-Wan said quietly, scratching his beard out of habit. All Ghanima could seem to think about was how much she hated it. Jango brought both of them out of their thoughts as he asked if they liked their army. "I look forward to seeing them in action."

"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." Jango stated, grinning. Obi-Wan nodded, thanking him for his time. "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi. And you, Jedi Qualsiri, I looked forward to our future travels."

"As do I. Goodbye, Boba. It was nice to have met you. Both of you." Obi-Wan and Ghanima followed Taun We out, only Ghanima bowing out of respect to the bounty hunter. Obi-Wan scowled at her as she did so. Bowing was a form of respect that was reserved to those who deserved it, and Jango certainly didn't. Either he was lying about something, or trying to cover something up...or both.


	45. Chapter 44

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**_BIG NOTE:_** I have an album on photbucket right now with pics for a few of my current fics and some up and coming ones. The link is in my profile. There is now an album for _La Tortura._ Check it out! I have tons of pics for you, including Ghanima! Tell me what you think of it! Also, if anyone has Photoshop and would like to make a few images for me, since I'm deprived and not allowed to have Photoshop, email me!

Anarra: Thanks for commenting on the photos. Oddly enough, if you look above and you see the _Children of Dune_ thing, the photos of Ghanima are the actual Ghanima of the SciFi movie _Children of Dune_. I thought, who better to use as Ghanima than Ghanima herself? And I'm glad it worked!

word junky: I'm sorry to say that Jango will be dying. He's meant to die to Boba can reign terror over Tatooine. Sorry, but I have to. I hate reviewing fics sometimes, too.

Hiding in the Shadow: The ending was unexpected? That comment was unexpected! XD I love that it was unexpected for you, even if I didn't write it to be unexpecting. Thanks again!

Erianna Abyss: I know, the story has become a bit narrative and following the movie a bit too much with 'he said/she said' format. I'm working on it, but it may not change for a bit. As for the hair thing, i don't even remember why I wrote that but it's been changed. Thanks for the contructive critisism. Really, it's greatly appreciated!

The Insane Imortal Dragon: Yes, Obi-Wan is annoyed. I loved writing that!

Fuzzy Makes Me Happy: I know what you mean about the 'watching-a-movie-then-wanting-to-read-some-fanfiction' thing. I get like that all time! Thanks for reviewing, my newcomer!

Jedi Master Selena Zini: Yes, Obi-Wan romances are so good. But I hate Obidala's and Sabewan's. Why? It's like people are trying to make Obi-Wan move in on Anakin's territory, especially since Sabe is Padme's double. Anyway, funny story, I didn't even realize I was using parts of the books in this! I've never even read the books! Yes, Episode I is pretty darn boring; my fic was at the beginning. I hated edited it because of Tatooine! I'm owrking on the 'dialogue-cutting-out' thing. Which is why I've spent my absence editing this whole fic, chapter by chapter. Not much has changed, so no worries.

Also, thanks to DarthGladiator45, Nari-chan SND, BrokenAngel1753, and TheDevilsDaughter2010!

**Chapter 44**

"Tell your Council the first battalions are ready." Lama Su stated with the same airy tone. The two Jedi stood with him and Taun We, just inside the open door of the Tipoca City corridor that they entered in. "And remind them that if they need more troops, we will need time to grow them."

"We won't forget. And thank you." Obi-Wan said, bowing to both of them as Taun We thanked them.

Both Jedi ran out from the tower into the driving rainstorm on the Kamino Landing Platform. The door closed behind them, the ethereal white light disappearing along with the last bit of warmth they had on their bones. Tightly, they pulled their robes around them, Obi-Wan wrapping an arm around Ghanima to keep her from blowing away like she looked like she was about to. As they stood there a moment, gathering their footing and bracing themselves against the gale, Obi-Wan glanced back. When he confirmed that the door was closed and Lama Su had left, they ran again.

Below, a huge wave crashed against the stilts. The spray flew high and whipped across the platform to where they were running. They finally slowed to a sturdy walk as they went over to his Starfighter, looking to see if anyone was watching. He proceeded to address R4, but Ghanima interrupted him.

"I don't like this at all!" She shouted over the whistling wind, barely able to hear herself. "Something's up!"

"What do you mean? I thought it was a charming visit!" He shouted back, the sarcasm in his voice evident. "And what was that, 'I look forward to our travels' bit about?"

"I will tell you the same thing I used to tell Anakin, none of your damn business!" She countered hotly.

"I'm only looking out for you! He's a dangerous man, Ghanima!" He argued, still bitter and angry. "What were you two talking about?"

"I told him I was from Tatooine and that I was going back soon for a visit! I asked him if he and Boba would've liked to have joined me, that's all!"

"'That's all'? 'That's all'! Are you crazy, Ghanima! He could kill you! Did you even see the way he was looking at you." She just scoffed and turned her attention to R4. "He was looking at you with lust, Ghanima! Lust! He knows you're a Jedi and it's forbidden! But that didn't stop him from looking, did it! Why were entertaining him? I think I have a right to know!"

"Actually, you don't! You're not my Master, and you're certainly not my friend--at least, not right now! And that's not the point!" She shouted back with a more aggravated tone. "I think he may have been the one that sent Zam after Senator Amidala! Remember our little trip through traffic?"

"Yes, I know! Something is off, and it's not just your behavior! R4!" He shouted, returning to his original task. Obi-Wan's Astro-Droid, who was still sitting on top of the Master's Starfighter, switched on and beeped. "R4, relay this, 'scramble code five,' to Courscant: care of 'the old folks home!'" R4 beeped and whistled, which was always a comforting sound. The panels lit up inside the cockpit, and a transmitter disc emerged from the top of the Starfighter and the message was transmitted to where Yoda and Mace Windu listened. "We have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino! They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army! We have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for!"

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Windu asked, his voice so low that neither Jedi were sure they heard him.

"There appears to be no motive, Master!" Ghanima shouted to him this time. _Sith, I can't wait to get off this planet and hear properly again! _"But we do suspect Jango Fett of being an accessory to the attempts!"

"Do not assume anything, either of you. Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind the plot." Yoda stated, still giving them hearing problems.

"Yes, Master!" Obi-Wan replied, taking over the conversation again. "They say a Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago! I was under the impression he was killed before that! Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No. Whoever placed that order did _not_ have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Windu stated with a disturbed tone of voice. Yoda then stated that they were to take Jango Fett into custody, and bring him to Coruscant for questioning.

"Yes, Master! We will report back when we have him!" The holograms of the Masters faded and they cautiously reentered the corridor.

Ahead, the corridor was deserted so they moved down it. Eventually, they found their way to the door of Jango Fett's apartment without detection. Obi-Wan reached up and ran his fingers along the door, locating the locks. The door slid open, and they walked inside after he gave Ghanima a rather smug look. She rolled her eyes, and was about to comment until they saw the room in complete disorder. The bedroom door was wide-open, a clear sign of a hurried departure. All of the Fetts' personal belongings were gone.

"Told you something was up." She stated as Obi-Wan went to an ultra-thin computer screen. He punched up an onscreen picture of Jango and Boba Fett, unhitching the lines securing their ship on the Landing Platform. Jango was wearing his armor and rocket pack they saw on Coruscant. "You go after him, I have an idea." Before Obi-Wan could protest, she was out the door and running in the opposite direction of Jango.

Meanwhile, Jango's ship, _Slave I_, rested on the Landing Platform. Both Jango and Boba were preparing to board. Obi-Wan rushed through the tower door and ran towards the ship. Boba called to his dad, pointing to where he saw Obi-Wan. Jango turned and saw Obi-Wan charging out of the tower towards him. As he ran, Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. Jango grabbed his gun and fired at the charging Jedi, only to have them deflected and the blue light swung at him.

"Boba, get on board!" He ordered and that was all the boy needed before duckign inside safely.

The bounty hunter shot up with his rocket blazing and over Obi-Wan, landing on the top of a nearby tower. Jango fired down at the Jedi Master, who deflected the shots back, but Jango evaded them without hesitation. He then fired an explosive, sending Obi-Wan diving out of the way.

In the cockpit of Jango's ship, Boba grabbed the controls of a laser gun and swung it to aim at Obi-Wan and fired. The explosion of the ship's laser blasts threw Obi-Wan to the ground, and his lightsaber skidded across the wet surface of the Landing Platform. Jango dropped from the tower landing in front of Obi-Wan, who rose and charged towards Jango. Boba laughed at his success until the ship shook furiously. He looked around at the scanners, then outside and saw that Ghanima was in her Starship and firing at him. He immediately returned fire as she continued to circle him.

Boba watched in the cockpit as Obi-wan and Jango grapple and fight, punching, kicking, and throwing each other around. Obi-Wan grabbed the bounty hunter tightly, and Jango rocketed up into the air and kicked Obi-Wan loose. The Jedi crashed to the deck and slid towards the edge, grappling desperately for a handhold on the slick surface. Obi-Wan reached out for his lightsaber, using the Force to bring it to him, but Jango fired a thin wire from his wrist-pack, effectively wrapping it around Obi-Wan's wrists before he could retrieve his lightsaber. He was bound and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jango rocketed into the air again, dragging Obi-Wan behind him along the platform surface. As Obi-Wan slid toward some columns, he managed to maneuver himself into a roll and avoid a collision by leveraging the wire against the structure and pulling himself to his feet. Obi-Wan pulled with all his weight against the momentum of the wire, causing Jango to drop and crash into the ground. Jango's rocket-pack broke free from his back and exploded moments later. 

Still connected by the wire, Obi-Wan charged at Jango and kicked him over the platform edge. Jango slid, pulling Obi-Wan with him. Locked together, the Jedi and bounty hunter plummeted down towards the raging ocean. At the last moment, Jango saw the edge and dug his forearm claws into the surface. Obi-Wan slid past him as Jango finally ejected the wire free from his wrist. The Jedi couldn't stop the speed of his slide and shot off the edge, falling to the waters.

Ghanima stopped her assault on Boba and looked around the scene. When she couldn't see both her partner and the bounty hunter, she evaded Boba's shots and flew under the platform. She saw Obi-wan use the Force to make the wire wrap around a pole, stopping his descent. He swung a bit then dropped onto a small service platform just above the waves. He hauled himself to his feet, and Ghanima flew past him.

"You've got one too many lives, Master Kenobi. I swear on the Force, someone must be watching over you." In her mind, she thought of Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan waved to her, signaling he was fine, and ran into the tower again. When Jango looked down, the Jedi has disappeared and he used his forearm claws to climb back to the landing platform and run toward his ship, positive the Jedi was dead.

Boba finally settled into the pilot's seat, and punched a few buttons. The engines roared and Obi-Wan came running out onto the Landing Platform. He spotted his lightsaber laying on the ground and, this time, retrieved it successfully. He ignited it just as Jango's ship engines roared, and Ghanima came around the corner ready to blast. Realizing the ship was about to take off and Ghanima was going to attack, Obi-Wan ran as close as he could without being seen and took out a small tracking device from his belt. Ghanima saw this and backed off as he threw it onto the hull of the ship.

Jango's ship lifted off from the platform, and headed up into the lowering sky. It disappeared, and lightning flashed dangerously as Ghanima landed. Rain lashed the tower and streamed across the surface of the platform where Obi-Wan stood, watching. Ghanima jumped out of her Starfigher and ran over to him, clutching her robes around her.

"Where were you?" He asked casually over the wind as she stopped in front of him.

"I know you didn't just ask me that after I saved your life from that miniature Jango!" She shouted over the wind, completely offended.

"Forgive me!" He retorted bitterly. "Now let's go, or we're going to lose your new best friend!" He replied, turning to go inside and head back to his own Starfighter.

"You can't let that go, can you? Why do I make you so uncomfortable?" She shouted, following him inside the pure white corridor.

"What, are you probing my mind?" He asked with an amused tone, completely joking, and turned from her.

"I'm not probing, you're projecting." She stated, forcefully grabbing his arm to make him look at her. "Answer the question."

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable. I think the question is, why do I make you?"

"Now who's probing?" She asked seriously, but he just grinned.

"You're projecting." He countered with his amusing tone still in place. "We don't have time for this right now. He's getting away!"

"Fine, but we're going to finish this later. I promise you." He nodded and both knew that this would be brought up but in a different manor. As he ran back to his Starfighter, she ran back into the rain, muttering about how infuriating he was.


	46. Chapter 45

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**_BIG NOTE:_** I have an album on photbucket right now with pics for a few of my current fics and some up and coming ones. The link is in my profile. There is now an album for _Everything Comes Full Circle._ Check it out! I have tons of pics for you, including Ghanima! Tell me what you think of it! Also, if anyone has Photoshop and would like to make a few images for me, since I'm deprived and not allowed to have Photoshop, email me!

Thanks to Hiding in the Shadow, The Insane Imortal Dragon, DarthGladiator45, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, TheDevilsDaughter2010, Anarra, andJedi Master Selena Zini!

**Chapter 45**

A large asteroid field that created formidable rings circled the red planet of Geonosis._Slave I _appeared out of Hyperspace, heading toward it. Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Ghanima's Starfighters, once again attached to the Hyperspace transport rings, appeared not far behind them. The Starfighters disengaged from the ring and they followed Jango's ship as inconspicuously as possible.

"That's interesting, R4." Obi-Wan stated, looking at one of his panels curiously. "They seem to have discovered the tracker. Shut down. Shape scan their last coordinates." While R4 went to work, Jango piloted his ship through the asteroids. He released a charge, which drifted toward the unsuspecting Jedi. As the charge approached their Starfighters, R4 and R6 beeped rapidly. "Whoa! Sonic charges! Stand by." Obi-Wan proceeded to lead Ghanima towards the asteroids.

"The asteroid belt? Are you insane?" She breathed lookingat the belt ahead of her.

"How long have you known me?"

"Long enough to know you're going to get me killed!"

"Then Anakin will kill me, and we'll be together." He meant it as a joke, referring to how he always said Anakin would get him killed, to calm her. Unfortunately, his plan didn't exactly come out that way.

"We'll be crushed if we aren't careful." She stated, averting her eyes from his gaze.

"Then we'll just have to be extra careful." He then proceeded to dive into the asteroid belt, Ghanima following suit, after Jango and Boba.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ghanima whispered so Obi-Wan couldn't hear her as Jango flew down a narrow tunnel in one of the larger asteroids. They passed over the asteroid and Jango emerged, chasing and firing lasers at them.

"Blast! This is why I hate flying!" Obi-Wan cursed as the ships flip, roll and turn at incredible speed, dodging, weaving and firing.

"I thought you didn't mind flying? Isn't that what you told Anakin?" She quipped as they tumbled from near misses.

"True, but this is _also _suicide!" Bits flew off Obi-Wan's fighter as one of Jango's missiles got through.

"It's your own fault for wanting to enter this blasted belt in the first place!" She replied hotly, maneuvering as best as she could. She was so used to the large capabilities of the _Millenium Falcon _that the Starfighter was giving a bit of trouble.

Jango continued to bombard the Jedi Starfighters with laser fire. One bold strike to Ghanima's ship caused a small explosion. Jango pushed a few buttons to open an outer hull door, and released a guided aerial torpedo. The torpedo closely followed both Starfighters, weaving after them. Obi-Wan's skill was pushed to the limit as he threw the ship from side to side, avoiding great rocks and the torpedo. Ghanima seemed to still be having just as much trouble as he was. _If Anakin was here, he'd be laughing and boasting about how easy this is! _A huge asteroid tumbled across their path, and their seemed no way they could avoid it.

"R4, prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters." Ghanima ordered R6 to do the same, and both Astro-Droids beeped in response. "Release them now!"

The Droids complied and a huge explosion occurred as their Starfighters appeared to crash into an asteroid. Jango's ship emerged from the asteroid belt, and headed down toward the planet of Geonosis. But, back at the Geonosis Rings, a huge chunk of rock tumbled slowly through the asteroid belt. Both of the Jedi's Starfighters were hidden in a blasted-out area on the pitted backside of the great rock.

"Well, I think we've waited long enough..." He trailed off, looking rather tired.

"R6, follow his last known trajectory." Their fighters moved out from the backside of the asteroid, and headed away from the asteroid field, descending toward Geonosis. As Obi-Wan looked out toward Geonosis, he saw a large fleet of Trade Federation ships hidden among the asteroids in the distance.

"There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there, Ghanima. We'd better stay clear." She nodded in response as their ships skimmed across the top of a small mesa along the edge of a rocky ridge that night. They maneuvered under a rock overhang and lands, got out and walked onto the mesa, the sandy wind whipping at them as they looked around.

Geonosis was a red rock planet, featureless apart from buttes and mesas, and occasional tall stalagmites that stand out dramatically on the arid plains. The night was quiet, except for an occasional weird cry of the locals. Obi-Wan checked his bearings, then headed back to Ghanima and their Starfighters.

"We should probably rest here for the night, and pick up on his trail in the morning." She stated as he walked back to her. "No point in trudging through the night blind."

"I agree." This was going to be difficult though since they hadn't come prepared for such an occasion. After a while, they decided that they would sleep under their Starfighers; not the most comfortable position, but the only option for stealth. They couldn't risk being seen but the locals or otherwise.

As they finally settled down for the night, Obi-Wan felt very uncomfortable. He, in all honesty, hated the desert just as much as Anakin did. They both agreed that sand was very annoying and seemed to get into everything. At times, that seemed to be all they could agree on. Rolling onto his side in a failed attempt to get comfortable, he saw Ghanima looking peaceful. He was absolutely amazed! There she was, facing the hull of the Starfighter, robes completely covering her, eyes closed and she looked completely at peace. Was she actually asleep?

"After spending as much time on Tatooine as I did, you develop an immunity to the annoyances of the desert." She announced quietly, reading his thoughts with a weary tone, her eyes still closed. "You just have to find a balance, almost meditate, and let the Force take you. Anakin never seemed to appreciate this skill though."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." With that, he rolled onto his back, closed his eyes and wrapped his robes tightly around him. Everyone knew that the desert got cold at night--common sense. "The Council has kept Anakin and myself informed on you progress with Padmé. Everything except these past few months. I must say, I'm rather impressed."

"I haven't done my job to impress_ you_, I've done it for the Council and the Senator." She replied with an aggravated sigh, still refusing to look at him.

"I only meant that I'm proud of you." He stated, the annoyed tone that he took with Anakin at times coming in. "You've changed."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, offended yet again as her eyes snapped open and she leaned on her elbows to glare at him.

"You are not the same person I knew ten years ago." He stated solemnly, looking up at her.

"Glad to see you finally noticed." She mumbled as she lay down again, but he'd heard.

"What does _that_ mean?" He asked, leaning on his own elbows this time.

"It means that ever since my return to Coruscant and the Order, you've treated me like I am still a Padawan!" She accused in a whisper, leaning up to face him again. Neither of them realized how close their faces were. "You _still_ treat me as if I am a child, as though I'm so fragile that I'll break, even though we are hundreds of miles apart!"

As soon as he'd mentioned the Council telling him of her job, she became angry. The Council wouldn't tell him anything unless he asked personally, which meant he was snooping around her personal and professional life. What gave him the right?

"I certainly do not!" He protested with the same hissing tone before growing somber. He could feel her anger radiate off her, both intoxicating and disturbing. "I worry for you, yes, but it's only because you are my friend, Ghanima. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't..." She said kindly, gazing at him, in her opinion, in his perfect hazel eyes. Suddenly, all the old feelings flooded back for about the fifth time since they met on Naboo. She felt her heart race, her skin become ice warm and her breath caught in her throat. _I need to stop this! Right now! _"...If you just let me take care of myself. Trust me for once, Master Kenobi."

She laid down again before he could question her usage of his name, and rolled onto her side so her back was to him. He did the same, feeling and knowing what she had felt moments ago. It couldn't happen, not after he'd told Mace Windu about Anakin's emotional relationship to Padmé. Not after all the lecturing he'd done. It didn't matter though, he'd already become a hypocrite as soon as he saw her again for the first time and she said she hated his beard.


	47. Chapter 46

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**_BIG NOTE:_** I have an album on photbucket right now with pics for a few of my current fics and some up and coming ones. The link is in my profile. There is now an album for _Everything Comes Full Circle_. Check it out! I have tons of pics for you, including Ghanima! Tell me what you think of it! Also, if anyone has Photoshop and would like to make a few images for me, since I'm deprived and not allowed to have Photoshop, email me!

**Chapter 47**

"The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far." He sighed in disappointment. "What about yours?"

"No good. R6's transmitter isn't even working." Ghanima stated, sadly petting R6's crome dome head. "He must have been more damage than I thought during out trip through the meteors." He nodded thoughtfully, and she walked over to join him.

"R4, can you boost the power?" He earned a sad beep in reply. "We'll have to try something else." He reasoned, jumping into the cockpit easily. Ghanima walked closer, leaning against the rim of the cockpit nervously. "Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer. Anakin, Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin?" His brow scrunched up in confusion. "He's not on Naboo, R4. I'm going to try and widen the search. I hope nothing's happened to him." He said with a sincerely worried tone, sitting in the Starfigher and looking at the display.

"I think you should try to look on Tatooine." Ghanima stated hesitantly, not looking at him. Obi-Wan observed her for a moment, wondering why she would suggest that, but did so.

"That's Anakin's tracking signal all right. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo!" He stated, exiting the cockpit and jumping to the ground. Both of them backed up and prepared to send transmission.

"After we were...casually listening to Count Dooku and the Viceroy, I had a vision of Shmi. It wasn't like my dreams--Anakin was there. She was dying...in his arms." He paled and breathed a small curse as the revelation hit him. "I think the dreams became too much for him. He had to know if she was all right. I had the dreams as well, as you already know. I should have been there! I shouldn't have left her with Lars'!"

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly and still confused.

"Two years ago, Padmé and Typho said I needed some time off, so they gave it to me. I went to Watto and he said he'd sold her, when I found her she was happily married to a moisture farmer named Lars." She sighed heavily, hanging her head as if in shame. "I bought a hut out in the desert near Mos Eisley to hide from the Hutts since they don't approve of Jedi. The Tusken Raiders were getting more confident and attacking constantly. I knew this! I knew this and I left her anyway! I shouldn't have left her there. I should have been there for her when she…she…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sure Shmi knew how much you loved her." He assured her, hugging her briefly as she started to cry. "Come on, we've got to contact Anakin." She nodded, wiping her eyes, and he spoke to R4. "All right. We're all set. We haven't much time. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ghanima Tortura. Anakin, our long-range transmitters have been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant.

We have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the Droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a Droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray...is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an...wait." He paused for a moment as Ghanima put a hand on his shoulder, both of them sensing something. Both of them proceeded to ignite their blue lightsabers.

"...Wait!" He stated again, more urgently. Both them began to deflect blasts from a Droideka, but Ghanima shouted as a flying Geonosian suddenly lifted her up. Obi-Wan called out to her, but he was continuing to deflect the attacks by Droideka. He was soon overwhelmed as R4 was destroyed and the transmission was cut off.

**_A/N: _**I am so sorry for taking so long. Really, I am. And, unfortunately, my next update won't be for awhile. Spring Break is coming up soon for me and my mother is taking me and my sister either the Dominican Republic (Punta Cana) or the Caribbean. We're still not sure which. I'll be gone for that whole week and maybe a few days early. I'm also very sorry that I haven't been updating a lot, but it's nearing the end of the school year and I've been trying to keep my grades up and preparing for exams and such. AP classes suck! XD


	48. Chapter 47

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**_BIG NOTE:_** I have an album on photbucket right now with pics for a few of my current fics and some up and coming ones. The link is in my profile. There is now an album for _Everything Comes Full Circle_. Check it out! I have tons of pics for you, including Ghanima! Tell me what you think of it! Also, if anyone has Photoshop and would like to make a few images for me, since I'm deprived and not allowed to have Photoshop, email me!

**Chapter 48**

Count Dooku walked into the prison cell holding Obi-Wan that day. He was suspended in a force field, turning slowly as blue electric bolts restrained him. Obi-Wan couldn't believe he was captured, not to mention he had no idea where Ghanima was. He had only woken up a few hours ago. His wrists, ankles and back ached from the restraints, but he continued to meditate to dull the pain as best he could. As soon as Dooku entered and circled Obi-Wan as they talked, the Jedi Master called him a traitor with all the hate he possessed.

"Hello, my friend. This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness." Dooku explained with a gracious smile. 

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Obi-Wan retorted coldly, not trusting Dooku fully but still wanting to hear him out.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free." Obi-wan just said that he hoped it didn't take too long because he had work to do. He paused for a moment, thinking, then asked about Ghanima and her whereabouts.

"May I ask why two Jedi Knights are all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked, avoiding the subject of Ghanima entirely.

"We've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Dooku informed him that there were no bounty hunters on Geonosis that he was aware of, especially since Geonosians don't trust them. "Well, who can blame them. But he _is _here, I can assure you." 

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would _never_ join you!" Obi-Wan replied, paling at the thought of his Master in league with Dooku.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have." Dooku stopped circling Obi-Wan as he asked about the truth. "The truth. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?" 

"No, that's not possible." Obi-Wan stated, but the disbelief and slight fear was evident in his voice. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan scolded him, saying he didn't believe him. "The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sensed the Dark Lord's presence, it would then be too late. You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith." 

"I will never join you, Dooku!" He spat at him venomously, and Dooku sighed heavily with disappoint as he turned to leave.

"It may be difficult to secure your release." He walked to the door, opening it slightly when an idea struck him. Turning back to Obi-Wan, he smiled with a joyful gleam in his eyes. "I wonder what your love will say to my offer?" Obi-Wan paled as his body continued to float and rotate. "Yes, I know about your feelings. It's so obvious, you cannot hide them from _me_. I wonder what she will say?" He chuckled slightly.

"Leave her alone, Dooku!" Obi-Wan threatened, but Dooku completely ignored him. "Leave her out of this!" Dooku continued to chuckle until hr arrived at another chamber where Ghanima was held in the same manner as Obi-Wan.

"Shmi Skywalker has died at the hands of the desert people." Her eyes had been closed, but she opened them so she could see him.

"I know this. The vision the Force sent told me." She stated hesitantly, not exactly sure what he was getting at.

"Yes. The Force is strong with you. You've seen many things of late." He stated, starting to circle her as she rotated just as he had done to Obi-Wan. "Did you know that hundreds of the Senate are now under the control of the Sith?" She remained silent, clearly showing that she hadn't known that. "I see. Join me, and you will become stronger. You have nothing left to fight for, my young Jedi Knight."

"I have everything. My brother, Senator Amidala, the Council...Master Kenobi..." She paused sadly after saying his name, or rather what she was calling him now. "...I shouldn't even have to mention my freedom--all of that. _They_ are what I fight for."

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad new, but your brother and Senator Amidala have been captured here. They're going to be put on trial and killed. Compliments of my bounty hunter, Jango Fett. But you two have already met, or so I'm told." She shook her head, saying she didn't believe him. "As for the Jedi Council...well, the Force is failing them. They were blind to growing Sith within the Senate. They were blind to the truth behind Senator Amidala's assassination. They were blind to all."

"As long as there is one Jedi still breathing, peace _will_ be maintained in the galaxy!" She replied, shaking her head again.

"So young. So naive. So full of promise." His smile suddenly faded as he stepped closer to her. "Join me, Ghanima, and together we will destroy the Sith."

"I'll never join you." She hissed ruthlessly. "I would _never_ betray the Order like _you_." He sighed with the same disappointment, hanging his head.

"Very well. But, it's only fair I warn you that if you don't, Master Kenobi will die." That did exactly what he hoped it would, piqued her interest as she began to worry. "Join me, Ghanima. Join me for you love's life if not your own."

"I hate you. You are everything I fight to abolish--to protect against." She glared at him for a long time before closing her eyes tightly to push her tears back in. "But you leave me no choice. I will join you." He smiled at her, very smug and pleased with himself. "On one condition: you allow me to see Master Kenobi one. Last. Time." He observed her a moment, smile gone, and thought it over.

"As you wish. A reasonable request." He lowered the force field with ease, released her bonds, helped her down and they left the chamber. She began to massage her wrists painfully, all the while he took in her Force presence. "The Dark Side has already taken to you. I can sense it. So much anger."

"Enough of your talk, Count Dooku. Take me to Master Kenobi." He said he would in a moment, but she was far too dirty join the others yet.

He led her from the prison cells and to a new room. She entered and came out quickly where new clothing that were much more revealing than she was used to, but she held her head up high with pride. A corset-like top, one side being dark green and other blood red, was held together in the center by three thin bands, and see-through gray fabric covered her shoulders and arms. A sash-like dress of a dancing girl hung on her hips. Thankfully she still wore her pants and boots, so it wasn't that bad of a skirt.

"There now! You look much more like a Knight of the Dark Side now, my apprentice." He praised, giving her a black Jedi-like robe, her lightsaber and they walked back to Obi-Wan's prison cell.

**_A/N:_ **Okay, for the top of this new Sith-y outfit, which gave me a hard time describing and I don't really know why I did since there was no point, if you ever saw _Jason X_, which is a very, very bad movie (with the exception of Lexa Doig and Lisa Ryder of _Andromeda_ being in it) raise your hand. Picture Jenessa's top, the girl who got sucked into space at the end.


	49. Chapter 48

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**_BIG NOTE:_** I have an album on photbucket right now with pics for a few of my current fics and some up and coming ones. The link is in my profile. There is now an album for _Everything Comes Full Circle_. Check it out! I have tons of pics for you, including Ghanima! Tell me what you think of it! Also, if anyone has Photoshop and would like to make a few images for me, since I'm deprived and not allowed to have Photoshop, email me!

Golden Maven: Yes, that was the event from Ghanima's dreams in earlier chapters. The Tortura thing was something old that I forgot to fix. Rest assured its fixed now.

DarthGladiator45: So glad you agree with me about school. It's so mucher harder this year; glad you can understand. I hope others are receptive to teh idea. This spring break was the first time I went anywhere out of the country! I was so frakking excited! Hope yours was good too, if you have a spring break that is.

The Most Humble and Obedient Author: No, I have not forgotten this story. If I did, I'm sure either myself or one of my readers would hunt me down and remind me. I had Ghanima turn to the Sith for a reason, which will be reveal in due time. I think it's kinda corny, but you can be the judge. Obi-Wan's reaction? Mwahahahahaha! Hope you like it!

Anarra: Be proud! You are very good! You saw right into my mind!

Also, thanks to Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Nari-chan SND, Hiding in the Shadow, Phantom666 (Mike?), Manson, and Vuelve!

**Chapter 49**

Dooku had complimented her,telling how shelooked much more like a Knight of the Dark Side. HE was rather pleased andsmug with himself,a disgusting smirk never once leaving his face. Ghanima just kept a scowl on her face as hehanded her a black robe andher lightsaber. Dooku complimented her once more, then they walked back to Obi-Wan's prison cell. Obi-Wan had a look of pure shock as they entered together. He couldn't believe what he saw before him: Ghanima had given in, given up.

"Leave us," she ordered with a dark tone of authority, but he was hesitant. "You got what you wanted, you have me. Give me a few moments alone. That's all I ask, Master," she said graciously, bowing her head to him. This made Dookusmile, and he stood therechuckling a moment before he nodded to her and left.

"He won't be alive much longer anyway," he saidas soon as he exited the chamber.

"I don't believe it," Obi-Wan gasped with a mixture of shock, disbelief,and disgust. "You're a Jedi Knight, Ghanima. How could you join Dooku? The Dark Side?"

"I made a choice--the only choice," shereplied with the same dark tone, still standing at the door vigilantly.

"No! You have to fight him! Free me, Ghanima! Help me stop him," he demanded, but it sounded more like begging to her, which made her smile.

"No, my Master has shown me the truth. He's made it clearer. He's opened my eyes," she said with an almost wistful tone.

"No, if anything, he's blinded you from it," he retorted, trying to sound as firm as possible. "Ghanima, please, release me! _Help_ me!"

"If you joined us, maybe I could," sheoffered with ahopeful whim as she walked towards him, but he shook his head in defiance that would make Qui-Gon proud. "Don't you understand? I see now that my father and Qui-Gon lied to us. Masters Yoda and Windu lied to us! All of the Masters did! The Dark Side isn't evil, Ben! It's pure freedom!"

"Whatever Dooku has promised you, it's a lie! Ghanima, for the last time, please! Help me!"

"I can't help you. Not anymore." She turned to the door as if to leave, but stopped and looked at him. "You once told me that the Jedi are sinless because they can't partake in the things sentient beings can. Do you still believe that?" He didn't answer, just glared as she walked back to him. She sighed, stopping in front of him, and pressed a button which lowered the force field, but didn't release him. Ghanima reached up, caressing his right cheek and beard with a sad look and tears in her eyes. He could still see the good in her, but his crest fallen and defeated face was betraying him. "A smile hides a thousand sins," she mumbled thoughtlessly and chuckled, stepping closer so she was face to face with him and whispered. "I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I always have, and always will."

Ghanima threw caution to the wind, and leaned up to him. She quickly claimed his lips in a heated kiss, her hands snaking through his hair. He tried to hold back, but he couldn't do it any longer. Ten years had been too long to deny the truth. His lips remained locked onto her with a ferocious, yet gentle and ultimately overpowering force. Obi-Wan wasn't even trying to fight her as he heard a quiet moan escaped her lips.

She knew what she was doing, but she hated herself for it. Her body began to tremble and tighten, and she longed for the feeling of his arms around her waist. She longed to hold him, but it just wasn't possible. Ghanima pulled away hesitantly, smiled weakly up at him. She continued to caress his cheek lazily, not able to look him in the eye. She finally found the strength to step back and brought the force field up again.

"Goodbye," she whispered solemnly, then turned and walked away from his as fast as she could yet still slow and threateningly.

"Ghanima," he called after her desperately, but she continued to walk. "Ghanima, stop! Ghanima!" She slammed the door closed and looked up at Dooku.

"He's all yours now," she stated, her heart breaking inside. Dookusmiled giddily and they moved together towards the Conference Room; Padmé and Anakin had been captured, and were to be put on trial.


	50. Chapter 49

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! I've decided this _will_ become an Obi-Wan/OC.

**_BIG NOTE:_** I have an album on photbucket right now with pics for a few of my current fics and some up and coming ones. The link is in my profile. There is now an album for _Everything Comes Full Circle_. Check it out! I have tons of pics for you, including Ghanima! Tell me what you think of it! Also, if anyone has Photoshop and would like to make a few images for me, since I'm deprived and not allowed to have Photoshop, email me!

**Chapter 50**

Count Dooku sat in the conference room, Ghanima standing beside him. The large conference table was empty--save them--but the doors swung open and Jango Fett pushed Padmé and Anakin in by the hilt of his gun. The two of them looked angry, ready to kill, until they laid eyes on Ghanima. Anakin tried to address her through their bond but felt nothing there. He stared at her curiously as Padmé sat on the far side of the table. Anakin decided to stand behind her, in case he would have to fight the four Geonosian guards behind him. While Anakin continued to try and make contact with his sister, Jango Fett moved around the table and stood next to Ghanima behind Dooku, another six guards behind him.

"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I see that Jedi Knight Ghanima Qualsiri is here with you now," Padmé commented, trying not to sound as confused as she was about Ghanima's presence and lack of Obi-Wan's. "I am formally requesting you turn them over to me, now."

"Master Kenobi has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe." He smiled, looking back at Ghanima who remand neutral. "Jedi Qualsiri, on the other hand, has been released into _my_ custody."

"They are officers of the Republic. You can't do that," she argued angrily, her hands clutching the table tightly to keep them from slamming down.

"We don't recognize the Republic on Geonosis. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency," he offered, but she asked what would happen to the Jedi if she didn't. Anakin wasn't focusing on them though; his eyes were still on Ghanima. He continued to attempt to reach her, but came to a wall and gave himself a splitting headache.

"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest," Dooku informed her with that same sickeningly gracious tone. "Aren't they fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator."

"The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing," she retorted coldly, regaining the air she once had as queen.

"You believe in the same ideals we believe in, Senator," he stated persuasively. "The same ideals we are striving to make prominent."

"If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right."

"The Chancellor means well, Milady, but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? The Republic cannot be fixed, Milady. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, no? A shell game played on the voters. The time will come when that cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom."

"I cannot believe that," she protested. "I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business...it's business becoming government! I will not forsake all I have honored and worked for and betray the Republic."

"Then you will betray your Jedi friend? Without your cooperation I can do nothing to stop his execution," he said with mock concern as she asked if she was to be executed too. "I wouldn't think of such an offense. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, Milady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to cooperate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you."

"Take them away," Jango ordered and the guards behind them soon grabbed them.

"Wait," Anakin shouted with a plea. Dooku decided to humor him, and motioned for the guards to let him speak. "Ghani, why are you here and not with Master Obi-Wan?"

"Because, brother, I've decided to join the Count Dooku, and the ranks of the Separatist movement and Trade Federation." Padmé gasped as Anakin stared at her blankly. "Your trial awaits, traitor. Take them away," she ordered and they were moved into another room. Dooku commended her as they walked to the High Audience Chamber. She and Jango walked behind him, and once Dooku was inside Jango held her back.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but betray us and I will not hesitate to kill you. No matter how much you earn in my good graces," he threatened, but she glared all the same. Ghanima wasn't sure if his final comment was just apart of the threat or a compliment.

"If anyone should be making threats, it's me, Jango," she replied coldly, moving closer so he could feel her lightsaber. "Do anything that I find even remotely threatening towards me again, and_ I'll _kill _you_." She looked him up and down, ignoring the fact that she couldn't see his face through the helmet. "Looks like we won't be taking that trip to Tatooine."

"Looks like," he replied icily, but Ghanima could've sworn she saw him smirking through the helmet with the Force.

She walked inside and at the end of the row where Dooku sat. Looking over the balcony edge, she saw Anakin and Padmé standing in the center of what was designed to look like a courtroom. Seated before them in a tall, boxed-off area was Poggle, Archduke of Geonosis. His underling accompanied him, Sun Fac. Off to one side were the Separatist Senators Po Nudu, Tessek and Toonbuck Toora. Next to them were the Commerce Dignitaries: Shu Mai, Viceroy, Passel Argente, Wat Tambor and San Hill of the Intergalactic Bank Clan. Along the wall were about a hundred Geonosians waiting for a verdict.

"You have been charged and found guilty of Espionage," Sun Face stated, then Poggle asked if they had anything to say before their sentence was carried out.

"You are committing an act of war, Archduke," Padmé stated calmly before her tone became a threat. "I hope you are prepared for the consequences." Count Dooku smiled delightfully as Poggle laughed.

"We build weapons, Senator," Poggle stated. "That is our business! Of course we're prepared!"

"Get on with it," Viceory Nute Gunray shouted impatiently. "Carry out the sentence! I want to see her suffer!"

"Your Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the arena," Poggle ordered and four guards took hold of both Padmé and Anakin. They were escorted out of the chamber, the sounds of chuckling lingering in their ears.


	51. Chapter 50

_**A/N:**_ I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Dearest Readers,

I am so very sorry for the long delay. I've been busy these past few months doing a massive editing on all of my stories. This is still not finished since I have so many stories, but I'm close. Sadly, some of my stories won't be updated again for a while, such my _LotRs_ fic _Sleeping Refuge_. I'm sorry! I love that story, and it's not going to be discontinued, but it's going to take some time to get it finished. Also, I've been working on five new fics for _Blade_, _The Fast and the Furious_, _PotC_, _X-Men_, and _The Covenant_. These are close to being finished and will be up soon. I hope you enjoy them. Once again, so very beyond sorry for the delay!

Yours truly, Zelinia

I love that I've got such vocal responses out of Ghanima's actions! XD Everyone has amused me so much! Thank you all!

The Most Humble and Obedient Author: If Dooku came off as though he was hitting on Ghanima, that was a strange little accident. It's kind of cool, yet freaksome at the same time. You're right though; that _would_ make a hell of a twist. (shivers) I love Jango and well, which is why I'm glad there's millions of him. Gotta love cloning! As for Ghanima being evil, it's so much fun to write. In fact, writing evil characters just fun in general. She's the second time I've written an evil character, but I plan on writing more. No doubt! As for your questions as to whether or not she's acting, you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you like!

Thanks to Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, DarthGladiator45, Nari-chan SND, Fortune Zyne, Hiding in the Shadow, Elibe, Siry pop, Hope and love, Han'slilgirl, Kellsoo, and hikishianara!

**Chapter 51**

In the gloomy tunnel to the Execution Arena, Anakin and Padmé were tossed into an open cart. The murmur of the vast crowd could be heard as they stood there, waiting for the inevitable. The Geonosian guards extended their arms along the framework, and tied them so that they stood facing each other.

"Don't be afraid," Anakin whispered to her as the driver got up onto his seat, waiting for the command to enter the arena.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." Anakin looked her rather confused; she sounded exasperated not angry, so he asked her what she was talking about. "I love you," she whispered sadly with an inaudible sigh.

"You love me," he whispered with shock, forcing himself to whisper as he leaned down towards her. He couldn't help but give her his famous lopsided smile. "I thought we decided not to fall in love, that we would be forced to live a lie, that it would destroy our lives…" He trailed, seeing that she saw all the same reasons he had.

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway," she stated, effectively making Anakin smile ruefully. She saw this and looked into the open arena, speaking a little too formally. "My love for you is a puzzle, Ani, for which I have no answers. I can't control it…and now I don't care." With a soft sigh and heavy heart, she looked back up at him a bit sheepishly. "I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know."

Padmé leaned toward Anakin, and he down to her. By straining hard, it was just possible for their lips to meet in a soft, tender kiss. They were interrupted by the driver cracking his whip over the Orray harnessed between the shafts, and the cart jerked forward in the huge roar of the Geonosian Execution Arena.

P.S.: One page total.


	52. Chapter 51

_**A/N:**_ I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing! 

READ NOTE ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER!

**Chapter 52**

A huge roar filled the Geonosis Execution Arena, the blinding sunlight filling the arena as the cart holding Padmé and Anakin trundled to the center, where Obi-Wan was chained to one of four upright posts that are three feet in diameter. The great stadium was packed with tier upon tier of yelling Geonosians.

The cart stopped, and Padmé and Anakin were taken down, dragged to posts to be chained to them. Anakin was in the center, next to Obi-Wan who watched with discontent. As she walked, Padmé pulled a wire from her clothing and stealthily placed it in her mouth.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message," Obi-Wan commented as his Padawan was moved to a pillar.

"I retransmitted it as you requested, Master," Anakin explained calmly, then thought for a moment. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

"Good job," he retorted with mock enthusiasm as Anakin and Padmé's arms were pulled high above their heads, and the cart drove away.

There was another roar as Poggle, Dooku, Viceroy, the Fetts, and the Dignitaries arrived in the Archducal Box and took their places. Ghanima was the last to arrive on the balcony, which gave her a clear view of the crowded arena. Locking eyes with little Boba, she smiled and winked at him, making him smile back. He really was a cute little boy. Standing on Dooku's left behind Viceroy, she could have sworn that she saw Obi-Wan and Anakin look up at her with malice. They just didn't understand, but they would soon.

"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis," Sun Fac announced as the arena finally quieted down. "Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth!" The crowd roared and cheered at the dark news. In the box, Poggle rose and the crowd became quiet again.

"Let the executions begin," he shouted and the crowd went wild.

From different gates around the arena, three monsters were driven in. One was a Reek, a large bull-like creature, another was a Nexu, a lion like-like creature, and the last was an Acklay, a kind of dino-lobster. Picadors carrying long spears, and riding Orrays drove them in. The Picadors poked the monsters toward the center, and then retired to the perimeter.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin muttered to himself as he stared at the beasts.

The monsters tossed their heads, looking around, roaring or screeching. They soon caught sight of the three captives, and started moving toward them. Padmé began to use the wire she concealed to pick the lock on one of the hand restraints. She soon freed one hand and turned around, pulling herself up by the chain to the top of the post.

"You take the one the right. I'll take the one on the left," Obi-Wan ordered.

"What about Padmé," he asked incredulously. They couldn't just forget about her!

"She seems to be on top of things," he commented, nodding over to her pillar. Anakin looked over and saw Padmé climbing her pillar. Within moments, she was standing on top it, trying to pull the chain free.

Anakin couldn't help but smile, but his attention was drawn from her as the Reek charged at him. He jumped up, and the beast hit the post hard as Anakin landed onto its back, wrapping part of his chain around its horn. The Reek backed off, shaking its head angrily, which tore the chain from the post. Obi-Wan ducked around the post as the Acklay charged. It knocked the post flat, sending Obi-Wan sprawling.

Dooku, though amused with the whole display, looked back at Ghanima to see her reaction. Her face was as blank as Jango's helmet. She didn't even look like she cared that the Acklay crunched the post between its claws. Unfortunately, that move caused the chain to be freed. Obi-Wan leapt up and ran towards one of the Picadors, the Acklay taking odd after him.

The Nexu arrived at Padmé's post and reared on its hind legs. On top though, Padmé struggled to tear the chain free. The Nexu roared, displaying wicked, dripping fangs. In the Archducal box, Viceroy beamed and rubbed his hands gleefully. Back in the arena, Obi-Wan ran at the Picador causing the Orray to rear up. He grabbed the Picador's long spear and pole vaulted over him. The chasing Acklay smashed into the Orray and went down. The Picador tumbled onto the sand, where he was grabbed by the Acklay and crunched.

Anakin's Reek started to buck as it charged around the arena with the Padawan hanging on for dear life. He whirled the free length of chain around his head and cast it into the Reek's mouth. It's jaws clamped hard on the chain, and Anakin yanked hard on the chain, turning the Reek and beginning to ride it more easily.

The Nexu soon reached the top of the post as it dug its claws into the post, and took a swipe at Padmé. She turned to avoid the attack, but the claw barely caught her shirt ripping it off, and leaving superficial claw marks across her back. She hit the creature with her chain, and it backed off down the pole. Padme jumped off the post into the air, swinging around on the chain and whacked the beast hard on the head with both her feet. It tumbled back onto the sand, and Padmé climbed back up the pole, scrambling to the top.

"Foul! She can't do that! Shoot her or something," Viceroy fumed from Archducal box.

Obi-Wan ran out from behind the fallen Orray and threw the spear at the Acklay, hitting it in the neck. It let out a terrible screech and Obi-Wan smiled for a moment, believing his plan was successful until the beast turned on him. Elsewhere, the Nexu sprung up and made to leap up at Padmé again. She finally managed to work the chain loose as Anakin came charging up on the Reek, asking if she was okay.

"Sure," she gasped, nodding easily as if nothing was wrong. Anakin yelled for her to jump as the Nexu sprung up.

Padmé leapt from the top of the post to land on the Reek behind Anakin. The Reek charged away, around the arena, the Nexu bounding after it. The Reek passed the wounded Acklay and Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master ran after them, and jumped on the back of the Reek behind his Padawan and Padmé. In the Archducal box, Viceroy turned angrily to Dooku.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off," he ordered, but Dooku motioned for the bounty hunter to stay put. "You do it then, Jedi," he shouted at Ghanima, but she didn't need Dooku to tell her to stay put.

"I don't take orders from you, imbecile," she replied, ignoring him and watched as Boba enjoyed the spectacle.

"Patience, Viceroy…she will die," Dooku assured him, smiling enigmatically, referring to Padmé. At that moment, Droidekas rolled to the center of the arena where they transformed and surround the Reek and contained the prisoners.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	53. Chapter 52

**_A/N:_** I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 53**

Within the shadows of the Archducal Box, Ghanima sensed something. Looking behind her, she saw the shadowing figure approach. Smiling wickedly, she pulled out her lightsaber. Amid the uproar of the crowd, disappointed that the prisoners were still alive, Mace Windu ignited his lightsaber and held his to Jango's neck. Ghanima whipped around, igniting her own lightsaber and placed it to Windu's throat. Dooku turned to see Windu standing behind him, and masked his surprise elegantly.

"Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us! You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these two new boys of yours could use a little more training," he mocked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku. This party's over," he replied fiercely and signaled. At strategic places around the arena, there were sudden flashes of light as about one hundred Jedi switched on their lightsabers. The crowd was suddenly silent, Dooku's lips curled in slight amusement.

"Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered. Stop him," he ordered Ghanima, and she held her lightsaber firmly. She looked at Windu emotionless, seeing no fear in his eyes.

"Yes, Ghanima, stop him," Windu stated coolly, nodding towards Dooku, and she twirled her lightsaber from his throat and pointed it at Viceroy. The alien backed up a bit, hands up in defense as he muttered fearfully.

"As you wish, Master," she stated ruefully, shrugging at Dooku as she stood beside Windu with the utmost confidence.

"You will die for your treason," Dooku stated vehemently, glaring at her.

"After you, Count," she retorted coldly, scowling at him now beside Windu. Ever the diplomat though, Dooku regained his regal composure quickly.

"You are still far outnumbered," he told them mockingly.

"The Geonosians aren't warriors. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians," Windu noted, but Dooku looked around the great theater and his smile grew.

"It wasn't the Geonosians I was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will hold up against a thousand Battle Droids," he asked and signaled this time and thousands of Droids started to pour into all parts of the arena.

Jango suddenly fired his flamethrower at Windu and Ghanima, igniting their robes. Both of them back flipped into the arena and the battle began. Geonosians flew away in every direction as the Droids fired at Jedi, who deflected the bolts and slowly began to cut down the Droids. The Geonosian troops fired ray guns that were more difficult for the Jedi to deflect. Several Jedi ran to the center of the arena, and threw new lightsabers to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

The Reek and Nexu became spooked by the battle. The Reek bucked the riders off its back and stampeded around the arena, trampling Droids and Jedi that moved into its path. Padmé picked up a discarded pistol, and joined the fight. Among the crowd, Ghanima cut down swaths of Geonosians and Droids. She finally made her way to Obi-Wan, who had been separated from Anakin.

"Are you all right," she asked, deflecting a few blasts from a Droid that approached behind her. When he didn't respond, she turned to try to ask him again but ended up blocking the attacks of a blue lightsaber. "What are you doing? Are you crazy," she shouted as she jumped over his head, and used to Force to throw him back.

On the sand, they continued to fight one another. As Anakin was cutting Droids in half, he saw Padmé blasting away at both Droids and Geonosians. Obi-Wan suddenly lashed out and nicked Ghanima arm, causing her to drop her lightsaber.

"What is your malfunction!"

Obi-Wan glared at her, moving his lightsaber back as he stepped closer. Ghanima's eyes widened as she saw the anger in his eyes. She knew what he was going to do; he was going to decapitate her. He raised his lightsaber even higher and swung swiftly.

"Obi-Wan! Stop!"

The lightsaber stopped right at her neck, Ghanima's breath hitched in her throat. Windu ran over to them in the center of the arena and carefully helped Ghanima to her feet, leaving his companion in shock.

"She's not a Sith," he explained to the confused Jedi. "Are you all right," he asked Ghanima, handing her back her lightsaber.

"I'd be better if it wasn't for thatscruffy Nerf Herder," she quipped, nodding her head and smiling at Obi-Wan, who still seemed very confused. But there would be more time to ask questions after they got off the planet alive. The three soon fought back-to-back, swiping and mangling Droids as one unit.

Among the tiers, Jedi were slowly being driven back. They had killed heaps of Geonosians and had knocked out piles of Droids, but sheer numbers were telling. Individual Jedi were being cut down or blasted, one-by-one. The rest were retreating into the center of the arena. Anakin and Padmé were soon with the others, fighting back-to-back like everyone else.

"You call this diplomacy," he asked as he cut down even more Droids.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations," she quipped, smiling at him as she continued to blast the borrow weapon.

While blocking at an attack near Luminara Unduli, Ghanima noted C-3PO's rusty and wired body with a Battle Droid head entering the arena. Immediately, the Droid was fired upon and knocked back and the Battle Droid head went flying off C-3PO's body. She hesitated a moment, in total amusement at the sight, then went back to deflecting attacks. Meanwhile, Padmé jumped on top of the Orray pulling the execution wagon, and Anakin jumped to land in the cart. As he deflected laser blasts with his lightsaber, Padmé blasted Battle Droids as the two rode through the arena.

The Battle Droid body with C-3PO's head entered the arena this time, carrying a blaster rifle. He was so frightened to find himself in a battle, announcing that he was just a Protocol Droid and that he didn't want to be destroyed. Lucky for him, Jedi Kit Fisto used the Force to knock the C-3PO Battle Droid backwards onto the arena floor. A downed Super Battle Droid fell on top of C-3PO's Battle Droid body, pinning him to the ground.

The two Jedi Masters, Ghanima and Luminara continued to fight back-to-back, lightsabers flashing. The Reek suddenly charged, and separated the foursome. The Reek chased Windu across the arena, the Master slashing at the Reek but he soon lost his lightsaber. Jango, watching from above, rocketed down into the arena to battle with Windu.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	54. Chapter 53

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Samalamadingdong: You are so right! You're the only one to know, so don't tell! SHHH!

Erianna Abyss: I agree. I don't think Obi-Wan would've been able to kill Ghanima, just like he couldn't with Anakin. But he still had to fight her because he believed her to be a Sith. It's his job, no matter what he feels.

Thanks to the ever loyal Hiding in the Shadow, DarthGladiator45, The Obsessive Pirate, amrawo, hikishianara, and Anarra!

**Chapter 54**

The two Jedi Masters, Ghanima and Luminara continued to fight back-to-back, lightsabers flashing. The Reek suddenly charged, and separated the foursome. The Reek chased Windu across the arena, the Master slashing at the Reek but he soon lost his lightsaber. Jango, watching from above, rocketed down into the arena to battle with Windu.

He retrieved his lightsaber easily, and the Reek tossed Jango away. The bounty hunter ended up under the Reek, desperately trying to avoid the creature's massive hoofs. Finally, he was free and killed the Reek then he and Windu fought fiercely. The bounty hunter finally fell as Windu decapitated him. His helmet went flying as his body fell to the ground, and Windu turned away to run back into the fight without a second thought.

Obi-Wan was, once again, attacked by the Acklay. After cutting off one of its legs, forcing it to fall to the ground, he spun his light saber over his and stabbed the Acklay. The beast finally slain, he began to deflect blasts from the ever-growing army of Droids.

"Why didn't you tell me of your plan," Obi-Wan shouted to Ghanima as they fought back-to-back again.

"I knew you would try to stop me, over protective as you are," she shouted over the noise. "I had no other choice than to let you believe I'd really turned to the Dark Side!"

"I wouldn't have stopped you," he protested as he began to cut down the slowly dissipating swarms of Geonosians.

"Yeah, right. I know you, Obi-Wan. You're a white hat kind of guy. You love to play hero," she explained simply.

"No, I don't," he protested, but she just smirked.

"You're in denial!"

"I am not," he protested again, but her smile grew as they faced one another.

"Another denial," she quipped deviously. He was about to say something but she pulled him to her with her free hand and kissed him fiercely. "Thanks for not killing me," she said with a smirk.

With that, they ran off to find Anakin and Padmé, hoping that they weren't in too much trouble. Meanwhile, R2 found the Battle Droid with C-3PO's head attached. He shot a projectile from his body that attached a suction device to C-3PO's head, and pulled the head away from the Battle Droid.

"R2, what are you doing here? Wait! No! How dare you! You're pulling too hard! Stop dragging me, you lead head!" R2 continued to drag C-3PO's head across the arena though and reattached him to his proper body, using an extendable welding arm. "R2, be careful! You might burn my circuits. Are you sure my head's on straight?"

The two Jedi Masters, Ghanima, Anakin, Padmé, and an exhausted group of about twenty Jedi stood in the center of the arena surrounded by a ring of Battle Droids. The bloodied sand around them was strewn with the bodies of dead Geonosians, shattered Droids, and even Jedi. Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, and the other survivors from the raiding party was herded into the arena by super Battle Droids.

_Are you all right? I was worried._

_You know me, Anakin. I'm always careful._

_Yeah, right. _

Ghanima smirked at him, finally looking at him clearly for the first time. Something had changed in him, and she wasn't sure what. He looked happier than last she saw him, almost smug or pleased with himself. As she turned to look back at the encircling tiers above, where thousands of Battle Droids leveled their weapons menacingly, Anakin looked over at her curiously.

_What are you wearing?_

She heard him chuckle quietly, but ignored him. Gritting her teeth, she returned her attention back to the Archducal Box. Dooku stood there, a gracious smile plastered on his aged face. It was enough to make anyone sick. His old eyes traced over the crowd, stopping on her, Obi-Wan and Windu briefly with malice before lifting his hand, signaling the Droids to lower their weapons.

"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished," he told them. "Surrender, and your lives will be spared!"

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku," Windu called back defiantly.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed," The Droids raised their weapons, Dooku raising his hand to give the order to fire. Anakin and Padmé looked at one another before she looked up suddenly and a small spread across her lips.

"Look," she shouted to the others, pointing upwards.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	55. Chapter 54

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 55**

"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished," he told them. "Surrender, and your lives will be spared!"

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku," Windu called back defiantly.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed," The Droids raised their weapons, Dooku raising his hand to give the order to fire. Anakin and Padmé looked at one another before she looked up suddenly and a small spread across her lips.

"Look," she shouted to the others, pointing upwards.

In the sky, six Gunships were descending fast through the open area in the arena ceiling!

They landed in a cluster around the handful of Jedi. The clones from Kamino, the so-called Storm Troopers, spilled out and started firing at the Droid army. There was a hailstorm of laser fire that bounced off the laser shields created by the Gunships. Yoda appeared at the door of one of the Gunships, ordering the clones to create a perimeter around the surviving Jedi. The survivors dashed to the Gunships, and scrambled inside. Windu hung on tight as the Gunship, firing all it's weapons, rose out of the arena up and over the top most edge of the arena.

On the arena grounds, R2 beeped as C-3PO tried to sit up. He asked what happened, saying he had the most peculiar dream. The poor Droid was a dumb as ever and back to his normal self. In another part of the deserted arena, Ghanima saw Boba find his father's battered helmet. Kneeling down, he picked it up and lowered his head in sorrow realizing his father was dead. She felt for him, she really did, but there was nothing that could be done.

The massed lines of parked Trade Federation Starships and the Droids surrounding the arena were themselves surrounded by thousands of Republic Starships, disgorging tens of thousands of Storm Troopers. Beyond, more Republic Starships were landing and spewing out troops. The Republic Gunships circled towering stalagmites as they headed toward the assembly point. Ever defiant of the Republic, tons of winged Geonosians fired laser cannons up at the Gunships.

Back at the Command Center, Poggle, Viceroy and Rune entered the huge command center. In the center of the room there was a large circular view screen and, around the perimeter of the room, Geonosian soldiers monitored the clone army's advances on large semi transparent maps. In one corner of the room there was a large monitor flashing a variety of images, like schematics to a planet-sized mechanized weapon.

Poggle noted that all their communications have been jammed, and that they were under attack. Viceroy added that the Jedi had amassed a huge army, completely awe struck at the development. Dooku asked where they got them, how they came up with an army so quickly, that it didn't seem possible. Viceroy ordered that they must send all available Droids into battle, but Dooku reminded him that there were too many – that they would soon have them surrounded.

All of them stood around the view screen, Viceroy noting that this whole situation wasn't going well at all. Poggle said to order a retreat, and that he was sending all his warriors deep into the catacombs to hide. Rune decided to point out the obvious and state that they must get the cores of their ships back into space. Dooku took that time to announce that he was going to Coruscant, and that his Master would not let the Republic get away with this treachery.

Poggle crossed to the holographic schematic, downloaded it into a cartridge then gave it to Dooku. He warned him that the Jedi must _not _find their designs for the ultimate weapon: the Death Star. He said that if the Jedi had any idea of what they were planning to create, they were doomed. Dooku assured him though that he would take the designs with him, and they would be much safer with his Master, Darth Sidious.

**_A/N:_** I didn't feel likek writing out this part because, as much as I love the bad guys, these particular baddies are long-winded and a bit annoying.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	56. Chapter 55

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 56**

Ground fire and explosions rocked Gunship 2, forcing Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé to steady themselves. Windu stared with Ghanima at the incredible sight below from Gunship 1. He ordered the clone captain to land at the assembly point ahead. The Gunship landed and Windu, Ki-Adi and the Storm Troopers spilled from the Gunship and joined the ground battle. The Gunship lifted off with Yoda and Ghanima still on board.

"Capture Dooku, we must. If escapes he does, he will rally more systems to his cause," Yoda warned and the Clone Troopers opened fire with artillery. Explosions wrecked the parked Battle Starships as the Troopers advanced, firing at the massed Droids. Fighter Droids flew overhead, exchanging fire with the Gunships and Jedi fighters. "More battalions to the left. Encircle them, we must, then divide."

Gunship 2 skimmed the battlefield, firing down, deflecting answering fire from the Droids. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé watched from the open Gunship. On the battleground below, Troopers rode Speeder bikes and advanced toward the battlefield. Trade Federation Spider Droids fired at the Troopers and Republic Gunships. Lightsaber wielding Jedi slashed through Battle Droids as the battle raged on.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin shouted as Gunship 1 flew low towards Techno Union Starships. Laser fire soon begins to pelt the base of the ships. Rocked with explosions, it begins to tilt over and the Gunships split up, flying past.

"Good call, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan complimented proudly, but Ghanima felt Anakin's anger about Obi-Wan's word choice from her Gunship. She looked across the sky at them, her brow knitted with worry as she saw Anakin's scowl. "Those Federation starships are taking off. Target them quickly," he ordered as one Trade Federation Starship began to rise from it's docking port. Gunship 2 fired on the Starship with no apparent damage.

"They're too big, Master. The ground troops will have to take them out," Anakin pointed out, and Gunship 1 landed at the Command Center. Yoda and Ghanima disembarked as the Clone Commander told him that all forward positions were advancing.

"Very good. Very good," Yoda mused as the Gunship continued to fire on the Trade Federation Starship. The Starships continued to lift into the sky as Yoda and Ghanima stood within the Command Center.

"Concentrate all your fire on the nearest Starship," Ghanima ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," a clone responded and Ghanima moved to sit in an empty gunner's chair. After some button pushing, she was taking aim and firing at the enemy with the rest of the Storm Troopers and Jedi. The Trade Federation Starships finally began to weaken under the constant fire, and soon began to fall and explode into fireballs.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan, Anakin and Padmé were at the open sides of their Gunship. Clones fired down at the Droids below and the Gunship slowed, circling over a Droid gun emplacement. It blasted it, but suddenly the Gunship was rocked by a near miss and lurched violently. Obi-Wan pointed out the open side, telling Anakin to look. Anakin stated it was Dooku, and to shoot him down as they saw a Geonosian Speeder racing past; in the open cockpit is the unmistakable figure of Count Dooku

"We're out of ordinance, sir," the Clone Captain told him regrettably, but Anakin ordered him to follow.

"We're going to need some help," Padmé pointed out, but Obi-Wan said there was no time and that he and Anakin could handle it.

Dooku signaled the two fighters flanking his ship, and they veered off left and right, looped around, and came up behind the heroes' Gunship. To avoid the Beak-Wing fire, the Gunship banked up a steep dune but was still hit. The ship lurched on its side, causing Padmé and a clone officer to tumble out.

"Padmé," Anakin shouted in anguish, staring down in horror as Padmé hit the ground below. "Put the ship down! Down," he shouted to the pilot, still angry.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," Obi-Wan chided Anakin, telling the pilot to follow the Speeder. The Gunship continued its pursuit of Dooku, followed by the two Beak-Wing fighters. Anakin, once again, ordered the pilot to put the ship down.

"Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone. I need you! If we catch him we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!"

"I don't care," he seethed, ordering the pilot to put the ship down. Obi-Wan warned him that he'd be expelled from the Jedi Order. "I can't leave her!"

"Come to your senses! What do you think Padmé would do if she were in your position?" Anakin looked from outside the Gunship to its floor, sighing as he looked back at his Master.

"She would do her duty," Anakin stated, rather resigned.

Yoda stood next to the clone commander as Ghanima stopped her assault and joined him on his left. Both observed the falling starships with interest and pride. This was turning out to be a good day after all. Ghanima suddenly sensed something wrong, she felt Anakin's anger and Obi-Wan's pain. Something was wrong with them! Then she sensed something was wrong with Padmé. Yoda gave a thoughtful hum, eyes tightly shut, sensing the same things she did.

"The Droid army is in full retreat," the Clone Commander stated, and Yoda congratulated him then ordered him to bring him his ship.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	57. Chapter 56

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Thanks to amrawo, Hiding in the Shadow, hikishianara, Shieldmaiden23, Anarra!

Chapter 56

Ground fire and explosions rocked Gunship 2, forcing Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé to steady themselves. Windu stared with Ghanima at the incredible sight below from Gunship 1. He ordered the clone captain to land at the assembly point ahead. The Gunship landed and Windu, Ki-Adi and the Storm Troopers spilled from the Gunship and joined the ground battle. The Gunship lifted off with Yoda and Ghanima still on board.

"Capture Dooku, we must. If escapes he does, he will rally more systems to his cause," Yoda warned and the Clone Troopers opened fire with artillery. Explosions wrecked the parked Battle Starships as the Troopers advanced, firing at the massed Droids. Fighter Droids flew overhead, exchanging fire with the Gunships and Jedi fighters. "More battalions to the left. Encircle them, we must, then divide."

Gunship 2 skimmed the battlefield, firing down, deflecting answering fire from the Droids. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé watched from the open Gunship. On the battleground below, Troopers rode Speeder bikes and advanced toward the battlefield. Trade Federation Spider Droids fired at the Troopers and Republic Gunships. Lightsaber wielding Jedi slashed through Battle Droids as the battle raged on.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin shouted as Gunship 1 flew low towards Techno Union Starships. Laser fire soon begins to pelt the base of the ships. Rocked with explosions, it begins to tilt over and the Gunships split up, flying past.

"Good call, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan complimented proudly, but Ghanima felt Anakin's anger about Obi-Wan's word choice from her Gunship. She looked across the sky at them, her brow knitted with worry as she saw Anakin's scowl. "Those Federation starships are taking off. Target them quickly," he ordered as one Trade Federation Starship began to rise from it's docking port. Gunship 2 fired on the Starship with no apparent damage.

"They're too big, Master. The ground troops will have to take them out," Anakin pointed out, and Gunship 1 landed at the Command Center. Yoda and Ghanima disembarked as the Clone Commander told him that all forward positions were advancing.

"Very good. Very good," Yoda mused as the Gunship continued to fire on the Trade Federation Starship. The Starships continued to lift into the sky as Yoda and Ghanima stood within the Command Center.

"Concentrate all your fire on the nearest Starship," Ghanima ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," a clone responded and Ghanima moved to sit in an empty gunner's chair. After some button pushing, she was taking aim and firing at the enemy with the rest of the Storm Troopers and Jedi. The Trade Federation Starships finally began to weaken under the constant fire, and soon began to fall and explode into fireballs.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan, Anakin and Padmé were at the open sides of their Gunship. Clones fired down at the Droids below and the Gunship slowed, circling over a Droid gun emplacement. It blasted it, but suddenly the Gunship was rocked by a near miss and lurched violently. Obi-Wan pointed out the open side, telling Anakin to look. Anakin stated it was Dooku, and to shoot him down as they saw a Geonosian Speeder racing past; in the open cockpit is the unmistakable figure of Count Dooku

"We're out of ordinance, sir," the Clone Captain told him regrettably, but Anakin ordered him to follow.

"We're going to need some help," Padmé pointed out, but Obi-Wan said there was no time and that he and Anakin could handle it.

Dooku signaled the two fighters flanking his ship, and they veered off left and right, looped around, and came up behind the heroes' Gunship. To avoid the Beak-Wing fire, the Gunship banked up a steep dune but was still hit. The ship lurched on its side, causing Padmé and a clone officer to tumble out.

"Padmé," Anakin shouted in anguish, staring down in horror as Padmé hit the ground below. "Put the ship down! Down," he shouted to the pilot, still angry.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," Obi-Wan chided Anakin, telling the pilot to follow the Speeder. The Gunship continued its pursuit of Dooku, followed by the two Beak-Wing fighters. Anakin, once again, ordered the pilot to put the ship down.

"Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone. I need you! If we catch him we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!"

"I don't care," he seethed, ordering the pilot to put the ship down. Obi-Wan warned him that he'd be expelled from the Jedi Order. "I can't leave her!"

"Come to your senses! What do you think Padmé would do if she were in your position?" Anakin looked from outside the Gunship to its floor, sighing as he looked back at his Master.

"She would do her duty," Anakin stated, rather resigned.

Yoda stood next to the clone commander as Ghanima stopped her assault and joined him on his left. Both observed the falling starships with interest and pride. This was turning out to be a good day after all. Ghanima suddenly sensed something wrong, she felt Anakin's anger and Obi-Wan's pain. Something was wrong with them! Then she sensed something was wrong with Padmé. Yoda gave a thoughtful hum, eyes tightly shut, sensing the same things she did.

"The Droid army is in full retreat," the Clone Commander stated, and Yoda congratulated him then ordered him to bring him his ship.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	58. Chapter 57

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 57**

Within the Geonosis secret Hanger Tower, Obi-Wan lay on the ground, wounded on his shoulder and thigh. He had stumbled back against a wall, tripped and fell, his lightsaber skittering across the floor. He had been pushed to the limit to defend himself that late day, but Dooku pressed harder. Just as Dooku was about to kill him though, Anakin had stepped in and saved his Master. After a struggle and the near death of his Padawan, Obi-Wan used the Force to give Anakin his own lightsaber.

Anakin and Dooku fought in the blinking lights of the Tower for a good time, due to the fact that Anakin cut the power line with both his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. But Dooku, in one flashing move, cut off Anakin's arm at the elbow while it still gripped his lightsaber. The young Padawan dropped to the ground in agony, and Dooku drew himself up to deliver the coup de grace. Suddenly, through the thick smoke, emerged the figures of Yoda and Ghanima. Yoda stopped on the smoke-filled threshold as Ghanima gasped at the sight of the two most important people in her life.

"Master Yoda," Dooku greeted curtly, something Yoda returned when addressing him. "You have interfered with our plans for the last time," he said and levitated machinery, hurling it at the tiny figure of the Jedi Master.

Yoda recovered though, and deflected the machinery. Ghanima stood behind the green alien, lightsaber in hand and ready to fight if need be. Dooku then caused some great boulders in the ceiling above them to fall, and again, Yoda deflected the boulders, which fell around them. He deflected Force lightning thrown at him by the enraged Dooku, his cane discarded as Ghanima slowly inched towards the others – eyes never leaving the Jedi Master and Sith Lord.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku. The Dark Side I sense in you," Yoda stated.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi, even him, my old Master," Dooku replied simply. He continued to hurl Force lightning at Yoda, who deflected every blast.

"Much to learn you still have."

"It is obvious this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber." He whirled his lightsaber in a formal salute, and Yoda pulled his lightsaber from his robes with the Force.

Suddenly, Dooku charged across the space at Yoda. He rained down blows upon the tiny figure, but Yoda didn't budge an inch. For the first part of their contest, he parried every cut and thrust that Dooku aimed. Nothing the great swordsman tried got through as his energy drained, and his strokes became feeble, slower.

Yoda suddenly attacked, flying forward and forcing Dooku to retreat. Words were insufficient to describe the range, and skill of Yoda's speed and swordplay. His lightsaber was a humming blur of light as he bounced and jumped into the air with fluid motion. Finally, their blades crossed and the fighting slowed.

"Are you all right," Ghanima asked concerned as she knelt down next to Obi-Wan.

"I'm fine. Check Anakin," he told her breathlessly, tired from the fight. She nodded and rushed to her brother's side, biting back tears as she saw his arm a few feet from him. Looking over at the battle, hand gripping her lightsaber tightly, she stood up slowly. Obi-Wan looked from his wounds to see Ghanima moving towards the battle slowly. His eyes widened as he sensed the fire growing inside her.

_That's it, this is the last straw. You can torture me, try to turn me, attack me and kill me if you want, but nobody hurts my baby brother! _

"Ghanima, don't! He's too powerful," Obi-Wan shouted. She wasn't listening though; her anger just continued to rise as she stepped away from them, igniting her blue lightsaber.

"Fought well you have, my old Padawan," Yoda commented, but it was far from a compliment.

"The battle is far from over. This is just the beginning," Dookue replied and then, with all his might, used the Force to pull on one of the cranes in the Hanger.

It came crashing down toward Obi-Wan and Anakin, who was just waking up to severe pain. But in the blink of and eye, both Master and Padawan attempted to hold up the crane using the Force. Ghanima whipped around and used the Force as well, but it was still too heavy for them. Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated, adding his strength to the three Jedi. Dooku, unbeknownst to the others, ran up Ghanima, red lightsaber blazing, and gripped her throat, pulling her away from the others.

"Ghani," Anakin cried as her lightsaber fell to the ground, her body starting to feel very limp. What was the evil Count hissing into her ear that made her look so frightened? "Let her go, Dooku!"

Pushing her away, he twirled his lightsaber and slashed her back from her right hip to her left shoulder in one swift motion. Obi-Wan called out to her as the crane was finally moved aside, but she fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Dooku ran to his ship's ramp at top speed, throwing a look back before going inside. The sound of the Sail Ship's engines was heard starting up as Dooku took off.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin struggled to the fallen Ghanima and exhausted Yoda, who was already at the woman's side with his cane back in his hand. The Sail Ship rose into the air, and flew away into deep space. Padmé suddenly ran into the Hanger, straight to Anakin and threw her arms around him, who was barely able to stand up. A Storm Trooper ran over and helped Obi-Wan to his feet, then helped him over to Yoda where he looked over Ghanima.

"Angry, you were. Dangerous that is. Lead to the Dark Side it will," Yoda chided as he grasped one of her hands, the clone commander getting the other, and helping her to her feet. Yoda pulled her discarded lightsaber to him and turned it off, handing it to her shaky hand.

"My anger has passed, Master. I'm fine now," she assured him, and then gasped in pain as someone touched her burnt and bloody back. "Except for the immense pain in my back," she scolded, looking over her shoulder to see Obi-Wan leaning on a Storm Trooper with his good leg. "How bad is it?"

"A bit of bacta and a few weeks rest, I think you'l be fine," he stated, and the three Jedi were helped outside to where the Gunships waited, Yoda leading the way. As they boarded, all taking a seat, Obi-Wan observed the scene. Padmé had Anakin's head cradled in her lap, helping a clone that was tending to his arm. Ghanima was sitting down, her back against the breeze, trying to meditate. "Don't ever do anything like that again."

"Like what," she asked, looking at him on her right. She honestly had no idea what he meant, but when he grasped her hand she could instantly tell he was worried.

"Running into a fight without thinking," he explained with a sympathetic look. He soon became aware of their proximity, let go of her and slipped into his Jedi Master tone. "One day, it's going to get you killed."

P.S.: Three pages total.


	59. Chapter 58

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 58**

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right," Obi-Wan asked as he stood in the Council Chamber with Masters Yoda and Windu. Ghanima should have been with them, but she was resting with the Healers all because of her stubborn, headstrong nature.

"Become unreliable, Dooku has. Joined the Dark Side. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now," Yoda stated, looking out onto Coruscant; the beautiful Jedi Temple basked in the red glow of the setting sun.

"Never the less, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate," Windu conceded, and Yoda agreed regretfully. "Where is your Apprentice?"

"On his way to Naboo; he is escorting Senator Amidala home," Obi-Wan informed them, and both nodded. "I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory."

""Victory"? Victory, you say," Yoda asked, astonishment in his voice. Both Obi-Wan and Windu turned their heads and looked at the sad little Jedi Master sitting in the Council Chamber. "Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has!"

-----------------------------

It was dawn in Old Town, Coruscant when Coutn Dooku's Interstellar Sail Ship glided through the deserted, burned-out part of the Jedi capital. Dooku maneuvered the ship into one of the empty buildings and landed with the ease and grace that he seemed to have when he walked. The ramp lowered on the secret landing platform and he emerged, scowl firmly in place, and walked toward the hooded figure of stood waiting. Dooku did as he was taught and bowed to the ominous man.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious."

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done well," Sidious rasped, sounding between pleased and pained.

"I bring you good news, my Lord," Dooku said, smiling with pleasure at memories of his victory over the four Jedi in his head.

"What of my daughter," he rasped with amazing patience. Dooku frowned at these words and averted his eyes to the ground.

"Injured, my Lord. She left me no choice," he replied. He heard Sidious growl at him and he opened his mouth in haste to continue, explaining himself. "A superficial wound only, my Lord. Forgive me. I have more good news, my Lord. The war has begun."

"Excellent," he commented, smiling a very pleased smile as he looked over his apprentice's form. "Everything is going as planned."

-----------------------------

"How is she," Obi-Wan asked the Droid, who was looking over Ghanima.

"She will be able to leave the Infirmary in two days time," the Droid told him. The Jedi Master walked over to her bedside, and the Droid left him to be alone with his thoughts.

"You are more trouble than you're worth," he said quietly, gently picking up her hand.

"But that what you like about me," she said hoarsely. He smirked, holding her hand even tighter as her eyes opened. "What's the good word?"

"You'll be fine. Two more days, and then you're free to roam the Temple," he told her with a smile.

"That's good," she commented before looked straight at the pure white ceiling blankly.

"What's troubling you," he asked, noticing her sudden silence.

"Nothing," she replied immediately, eyes still firm on the ceiling.

"You can't lie to me, Ghanima. I can sense your distress, your frustration. What's wrong?"

"He killed my father," she told him quietly. "He knows my father." Obi-Wan's brow furrowed and he shifted on the bed.

"I don't understand," he said, his confusion dripping from his voice.

"Dooku," she elaborated, sighing sadly. "He said it himself. "You betrayed me; a trait similar to your mother's no doubt. My Master despises traitors, which is why he killed her. Your nurse never should have delivered you to the Temple. He should have killed you when he learned of your conception. _I_ should have killed you for Master Sidious when Qui-Gon Jinn returned you to the Temple. I should have killed you with Master Zankou when I had the chance.""

Her eyes welled up and her lower lip trembled as Obi-Wan absorbed the information. Ghanima looked over at him at last, her ocean eyes dripping with the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"He killed my father on Alderaan. He's the reason I ended up on Tatooine with Anakin, and his Master is my _real _father."

"You cannot know that for sure. Count Dooku deals in lies; we cannot trust him," he assured her, quoting Yoda's earlier words.

"But it _is_ true! I _know_ it! My father is Dooku's Master. He's Darth Sidious," she insisted hysterically. Lowering her eyes to their interlocked hands, she paled a bit and became dazed. "I can feel it…the darkness…it's inside of me…"

"Ghanima –"

"Every time we spared, now and in the past, I always felt…impatient, frustrated…angry," she whispered the final word with shame, looking up at him again, "with you, for being better. I can feel it even now." More tears fell as she cried, moving her other hand to cover her face.

"You are _not _a Sith, Ghanima. It's impossible," he said forcefully, but she still didn't look at him.

As he sat there, he couldn't help but remember the things she said on Geonosis while he was still captive within the force field. She may have been acting for Dooku, but he sensed the darkness in her then and he sensed it now. It scared him. Ghanima was free from her guard duties of Padmé, and she would be staying at the Temple from now on. He would be able to keep an eye on her, and he would do just that.

"I'm so tired," she said quietly, placing her hand back on the bed.

"Then go to sleep," he ordered gently, even though he knew she wasn't talking about being sleepy.

Clutching her hand one last time Obi-Wan ran a hand over her head and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He walked to the door and looked at her one last time to see she had a small smile, which he happily returned. What Obi-Wan didn't know was that as soon as the door slid shut, Ghanima frowned and sobbed into her hands, her whole body shaking.

-----------------------------

At the Miltary Staging Area, Palpatine, Bail Organa and Mas Amedda stood on the balcony, which over looked the square below. Thousands of Storm Troopers were drawn up in strict formation, and moved forward in neat files to climb the ramps of the Military Assault Ships. On the balcony, Palpatine's expression was deeply sad as he and everyone else watched somberly as the loaded Assault Ships took off. Others landed immediately in their place, and the sky above was thick with transports. The Storm Troopers continued to march, and board the Ships in an endless cycle.

-----------------------------

It was twilight at the Naboo Lake Retreat Lodge, the sun setting over the shimmering water. In the rose-covered arbor overlooking the sparkling lake, Anakin and Padmé stood before a Nubian Holy Man. C-3PO and R2 watched as the Holy Man blessed the happy couple. Amid gently falling rose petals, Anakin and Padmé kissed one another gently, their marriage an official and dangerous secret.

_A/N: _Thus ends _Episode II!_ Okay, I'm putting in the mini-series thing that Cartoon Network did. I never saw it, but my friend Laura, who is just a big _Star Wars_ freak as me, says it explains a few things in _Revenge of the Sith_. I think it'll help pass the time. Just a synopsis, no actual conversations from the miniseries!

Also, an old friend will be seen in the next chapter. Sort of an old friend. Who? Just wait a little longer, and the idea that brought this whole thing will come to light. Mwahahaha!

P.S.: Four pages total.


	60. Chapter 59

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Hiding in the Shadow: Yes, yes, I know that making Sidious Ghanima's birth father is "terrible," as you say. I hope you like what I've got coming up, because I know that I can't wait to put it out! And don't ask how _Episode III_ is going to work out, because you know I can't tell you! XD

The Obsessive Pirate: You're absolutely right. I haven't changed anything massively from the movies, just small things here and there. All of my major changes are coming up as of right now, in part three. I didn't just want to start of from _Episode III_,like most fanfic writers tend to do. It annoys me only because it starts right from the middle of something, expecting the reader to be on board and know about a certain person's past history and yada, yada, yada. I like to give readers a chance to get to now my character(s). Anyway, I appreciate the feedback. Don't worry, you weren't too harsh! Constructive criticism is good for the soul (or something like that). I hope what I've got coming is good.

Thanks to Elibe, amrawo, Anarra, and Padme4000!

**Chapter 59**

"I hope you are ready for this war, Ghanima," Windu commented as he glanced at all the Jedi, who were in the various stages of getting ready. "This war will decide the fate of the Jedi and all people of the galaxy. What happens in this war decides whether we free the Senate from the Sith's hold, or if we are crushed. I do not say this to bring down your hopes, but rather to remind you to keep alert at all times. I know we can win. Just stay sharp, Ghanima."

"I will, Master. You do not need to worry yourself so, especially over me."

"But I must, Ghanima." The pair stopped walking the length of the hall as he turned to look at her. "You see, despite what we have been taught as Jedi, we do worry for Younglings."

"But you forget, I am not a Youngling. Not anymore."

"But you once were. Sometimes, I forget that." Ghanima looked up at him, even more confused. "Since your father's death, Ghanima, and since Qui-Gon's, you have become a strong Jedi Knight. But, you still have an aura of anger around you. What has happened?" She sighed, lowering her head a bit, in thought, before looking at him once again.

"My dreams are becoming worse. The same old things, but intensified. I saw pain, death...Master, I saw the Temple burning." He looked at her, startled, and she tried to think of something to comfort him but nothing came. She couldn't just dispute everything she had seen. "I don't know if I should believe it or not but...I think I should. What do you think, Master?"

"Be cautious, Ghanima. And, if these dreams continue, come speak to me again." She nodded and thanked him formally, bowed and left.

Windu knew something else was bothering her. He could feel she was holding something back, and he wanted to know what it was. He wanted her to know that he would help her, even if he hadn't always in the past. He wanted her to know that she could trust him with whatever secret she was harboring, but he also knew that, that would never happen.

"Perhaps you should keep a closer eye on her, my friend." Windu heard the familiar voice behind him comment. "I can sense her pain throughout the Force. It's like a constant scream."

"What do you suggest? We can't expel her from the Order, and it will be hard to watch her carefully with the war."

"I'll watch her then, and I'll tell you when you need to know something of importance." Windu turned around and smiled slightly as his old friend, Qui-Gon Jinn, disappeared into the Force.

_A/N: _Short, I know. I'm trying to keep good ol'Mace Windu in this as long as possible because he's great and I love him. I hated Anakin for killing him, but I forgave him 'cause...well, let's face it! Look at the man! And the circumstances! He was very confused! Anyway, I love Windu so I'm keeping him around a bit longer, along with Qui-Gon.

Also, the next chapter will introduce some very important people! Who? Can't say! Mwahahahahahaha!

P.S.: Two pages total.


	61. Chapter 60: Revenge of the Sith

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 60**

"Can you not see that we must use the clones of Kamino to strike down Count Dooku?" The infuriated tan skinned Senator was desperately trying to keep his temper in check, but he didn't know how long he would be able to do so.

"We _are_ using the clones, Ronan Tarhrn of Bespin!" Chancellor Palpatine sat silently, listening for a change as his aides argued with Ronan.

"But as peace keepers, not soldiers!" This statement sent almost the entire Senate into an uproar, booing and shouting obscene words at him. "We have the Jedi to maintain peace, and yet they _still_ fight while the clones sit on-hold. We _must_ act now! The Jedi cannot continue to fight against Dooku's forces alone!"

"The clones were made in secret! By the power of the Jedi! We cannot trust them in active detail!"

"We have no choice," he shouted, the full force of his rage being seen. "Don't you see, Senators? We are only hurting ourselves by keeping the clones in storage. We agreed _months_ ago to use them, and yet the Jedi are still doing all the work while the Clones Troopers back them up. And that is _only_ when this Senate agrees to placing the clones in battle! Can't you see that the Jedi need help," Ronan questioned in both desperation and anger. "They _cannot_ take Dooku and the Seperatists movement down alone! I am humbly requesting this Senate to vote wisely, and place the clones into battle."

Silence reigned throughout the Senate until Chancellor Palpatine decided it was time to vote. The vote came and went as it was decided that the clones would be put to good use, trusted or not. Ronan sighed in relief as he, his family and their trusted captain left the Senate room. He told the three to go ahead to his ship, the _Lady Luck_, and that he would meet them there. There was something he wanted to do first, and it involved giving a certain Chancellor's aide a piece of his mind.

"Ronan Tarhrn?" He turned around from his path at the feminine voice to see the hood figure.

"Yes, and who are you," he asked, annoyed that this woman was keeping him at the Senate building any longer.

"Ghanima Qualsiri," she answered and lowered her hood, bowing to him in respect. "Temporary representative of the Jedi Order. I'm here reporting on the latest vote."

"A Jedi!" He smiled and laughed, his earlier annoyance leaving as he walked toward her. "I feel as though I should be bowing to you," he admitted jovially.

"It's not necessary," she assured him, waving him off. "You have some impressive opinions," she commented with a bemused smile. Ronan grimaced, running a hand over his face, despite her compliment.

"You heard that, huh?" She nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. "How bad was it?"

"Not bad at all. It's nice to know that there are still some people in the Senate, who support us. My Masters will be very happy to hear we have you and all of Bespin as an ally."

"The Jedi can count on me and my people any time, I promise," he swore vehemently. She moved to shake his hand but, being the suave gentlemen that he was, kissed it instead. He smiled at her, but Ghanima pulled her hand away and backed up a step.

"Nothing personal but you know the Code, being a supporter and all."

"Yes, yes, of course! I meant nothing by it besides respect. After all, Jedi Qualsiri, I'm a married man." She had to laugh with him at this, feeling a little embarrassed herself. "Please, before you return to your Temple, meet my wife and son."

"I'd be honored."

It was that day that Ghanima made a life long ally for herself and her family. The Tarhrn's remained supporters of the Jedi for the remainder of the war. Ronan remained a close friend of Ghanima's throughout the Clone Wars. She was always welcomed on Bespin and he was welcomed on Coruscant, seen as a close friend of the Jedi. Not only this, but Ghanima was friends with Ronan's wife and son, Vilandra and Lando.

_A/N: _Did you like my special guests?

Okay, I know that Lando's home world is unknown. I also know that he distanced himself from the life on the run, and settled down in the floating metropolis of Cloud City, on that gas-y planet we all know and love: Bespin.

Lando had become baron-administrator of the city and its Tibanna gas mining operation, where once he had only looked out for himself, Lando found himself responsible for the lives of millions of Cloud City residents. Despite himself, Lando found that he had a knack for administrative duties, and enjoyed being a businessman and community leader as much as a card shark.

But, since his home world is unknown, I thought it might be fun to just have it be Bespin itself and create a family for him. I felt bad for him, and I thought it would make a little fact of his future a bit more interesting. Plus, the chance to make the world he would rule in the future his home world, and his democratic skills being a trait from his father (because how many card sharks do you know that are great politicians?) are just me using poetic license and having fun.

Besides, this is not the last you'll see of dear Ronan...

P.S.: Two pages total.


	62. Chapter 61

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Thanks to Padme4000, Hiding in the Shadow, and The Obsessive Pirate!

**Chapter 61**

"Are you all right?"

Ghanima didn't even look up from the holo-pad she held. She was walking with Anakin down one of the many halls of the Temple. She was deeply thoughtful, as she usually was lately, over what Master Windu had told her.

"Yes, of course," she replied distractedly.

"Liar," he retorted.

"No need to be smart about it," she scolded sharply before sighing. "But, no, I'm not all right. You are right…again."

"It's not about being right, you know that," he told her wisely. Ghanima smiled up him, happy that he was finally maturing. "But, it does feel pretty good," he added, smiling wickedly. Ghanima growled under breath, trying not to smile. "In all seriousness, what's wrong, Ghani?"

"Mama used to say that when you tell people what's bothering you, you feel better," she explained and shook her head. "She was wrong."

"What? What do you mean?" he asked confusedly. He was shocked that she could say such a thing about their mother! "Come on! You can trust me. Tell Papa," he said jokingly.

"There are some things that I cannot say. Not even to you, Ani. I don't need help," she said forcefully.

"Doesn't look like it," he retorted pointedly, scowling at her stubbornness.

"Looks can be deceiving," she replied with forcefully annoyance. "It's just this war. I am so confused right now." Anakin watched her carefully as she sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead.

"Obi-Wan specializes in confusion. Lucky you, Lieutenant," he said jokingly. Ghanima glared at him, but it quickly faded into a small smile when she caught his mischievous gaze.

"Luck is for bottom feeders and scum like Count Dooku and his Separatists, Anakin," she reminded him. "And I hope you meant that Ben recognizes trouble when he sees it," she muttered, praying silently to the Force and continuing her walk.

"Ben?"

"Childhood nickname," she answered quickly, trying to avoid the subject of Obi-Wan. Anakin just gave her an amused look that clearly said he wanted to know more. "Don't start, Ani. If you tease him about that, I will kill you."

"The secret dies with me, I swear it," he vowed mockingly. "I need to leave soon," he said sullenly.

"I know. Padmé's asked for you again," she commented casually, curiosity written across her face. "What's going on there? Is she hurt or in some kind of trouble that the Council is not aware of?"

"No, she just likes to talk. Like you said, the war is very stressful right now," he explained calmly. Ghanima sensed he was holding something back, but decided not to press him about it. She knew how he got when someone forced their hand on him. If Anakin wanted to tell her what he was hiding, he would. "It helps both of us, I guess."

"You can talk to Padmé, but not me?" Ghanima questioned curiously, brow furrowed. "I don't know if I should be offended or thankful. Force knows what goes on in that demented mind of yours," she teased.

"For someone who didn't want to talk, you are talking an awful lot," he teased in return. Ghanima stared at Anakin, unnerving him a little. "What is it?"

"It's strange," she said.

"What is?"

"Well, did you ever think in a million years that we would fight in a war – much less be leaders of the entire galaxy's defense?"

"Absolutely," he replied confidently. Ghanima crossed her arms and looked at him critically. "What? You remember my dreams, right? Well, here we are. Here I am, living my dream. That's what I'm doing, here and now."

"Yeah, here and now. More like here and gone," she replied somberly. "This war, Ani. It's…it might not end for a while. We have to face facts. We're here. We're gone. Here and gone. Life of a Jedi," she stated, and Anakin looked at her thoughtfully. "Today is all we have, Anakin. Thousands of them."

"Quite the cheery think today, aren't you?" he questioned, trying to brush aside the somber mood. "You know, Ghani, there's an old saying: "You have to destroy the village to save it." I remember Watto telling me that."

"And you're calling _me_ the cheery thinker," she mused. "You actually listened to Watto?"

"No, I pretended to. He never seemed to notice though," he corrected and Ghanima laughed.

"My brother, the risk taker!"

"If I didn't believe in taking risks, I probably wouldn't have won the race on Boonta Eve, therefore we would not have been freed, and we never would have become Jedi."

"None of that would have happened without Qui-Gon. You can't forget him," she advised.

"Of course not. Who do you take me for, Ghani?" She just shrugged lightly, unsure of what to say. "I should go. I have a lot of preparations to do."

"As do I. I fly to Bespin tomorrow," she informed him.

""Bespin"? Gas planet, right?" Anakin questioned, intrigued, and she nodded. "Interesting. What does the Council want there?"

"Nothing really. The Senator there, Ronan Tarhrn, is a supporter of ours. He contacted us early this morning and said that his sensors picked up traces of the Droid fleet in his area. I'm just going to check it out. Security measures," she explained.

"Fun," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, that's reminds me!" Ghanima exclaimed. Quickly, she pulled Anakin to a corner and he leaned down to hear her whisper. "The Council received a tip yesterday. The information hasn't been confirmed yet, but it's rumored that Dooku is setting up another Separatist base on an asteroid in the Outer Rims. I believe you and Ben are being assigned to sort this out."

"More fun," he mumbled sarcastically, taking her hand and pulling them away from the shadows. "Ghani, what is it with crazy people and asteroids anyway?"

"Anakin, be careful. Survival is worth more than adventure," she warned wisely, tightening her grip on his hand.

"And adventure is worth so much more than survival, remember," he retorted, kissing her cheek before hurrying to the hanger bay. Ghanima watched him leave with a frown marring her features.

"You're afraid…but of what?" Ghanima mumbled curiously, reaching out into the Force to just barely touch Anakin's thoughts. Eyes closed, she took a deep breathe and let the Force flow through her. "Fear," she muttered. "So much fear. But fear of what?" she wondered. Opening her eyes, she watched as Anakin's ship took off. "The first step to the Dark Side," she mumbled forlornly and sighed. "Oh, Anakin…"

P.S.: Four pages total.


	63. Chapter 62

**_A/N: _**I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 62**

It was a dry, windy day on Tatooine, too windy. That meant only one thing: sandstorm. The dark skinned man walked calmly through the streets of Mos Eisley while everyone else hurried into their homes. The cape he wore flapped behind him as he watched the dealers, farmers, gamblers and drunks' milled about in a panic. He was completely amused, as evidence from the smirk firmly planted on his face that made him appear devious and slimy.

"You best hurry indoors, friend!" Jira shouted to him as she floated past on a hover scooter, obviously on her way back to her home in Mos Espa. "Don't want to get caught outside in the storm!"

"Thank you, I'll do that," he said with a nod of his head and a charming smile. Jira nodded back and went about her way, flying as fast as she could. "As soon as I get what I came for," he muttered confidently.

The streets were completely empty as he looked around carefully and cautiously. He stood completely still, hands on his waist as the wind continued to whistle around him. He didn't even hear the footsteps behind him until it was too late.

"Ronan Calrissian," the feminine voice called over the wind, and Ronan smiled widely. He turned around with a gun in hand and raised to the cloaked woman's head, whom had a gun raised at him. "Don't you know that it's dangerous to be outside in a sandstorm?"

"Well, if certain people were on time I wouldn't be here, now would I?" His smile never faded and he never lowered his gun. The woman suddenly burst out laughing and placed her gun in its holster on her hip. Ronan joined in both the laughing and holster his gun, walking towards her as he did so. "You're late, Jedi!"

"I know, I know. Sorry, I had to visit my step-father," she explained casually, embracing him with a pat on the back, then looked around at the empty street. "Come on, we'd better hurry to my hut if we want to live to see tomorrow."

"I don't know if I want that, what with the war you Jedi are waging," he commented as she led him towards her hover car. They stepped inside and drove off towards the desert and closer to the storm.

"You know better than that, Ronan," she scolded." The Jedi aren't waging a war, we're keeping the peace. It's Count Dooku who's waging war."

"Yes, yes, how can I forget?" He sighed at the mention of the Sith, both of them speaking bitterly. "He tried to convince me to join his cause not a week before I came here. He's threatening to attack, but I'm not worried. My commander can take care of things until I return, and my wife is more than capable of overseeing him."

"How is your wife? And Lando? I miss that little con man," she said with a smile, happy to move onto a new topic.

"Oh, they're just fine. Lando misses you, you know. He wishes you would come for a visit and let him fly the _Falcon_, but I've told him time and time again that you're too busy on the war front." The hover car stopped abruptly and both people hurried out and covered it with a tarp before running inside the hut. Ronan shook himself off and his companion removed her cloak, hanging it up beside the door. "So, tell me, Ghanima, how does the war go?"

"Didn't we go over this already?" Ghanima asked as he sat at her table and she got something for them to drink. Ronan looked out the window and gazed at the enormous tarp covered ship that was the _Millenium Falcon_. Ghanima noticed this and immediately tied the blinds shut on the window.

"Oh, come now, Ghanima! You know I would never take your ship, not without a fair trade or a decent Sabacc game," he said, throwing her a charming smile but she just rolled her eyes and sat down across from him.

"And there isn't a thing in this galaxy that would make me trade you my ship, you know that. Or, at least, you should by now," she commented, drinking her water.

"I'm a gambling man, Ghanima. What can I say?" She just hummed in a familiar Yoda fashion. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since that security check. When was that, a year ago?" She nodded in confirmation. "The transmissions don't do you justice. You're still as beautiful as ever."

"Ronan," she warned with a scowl, but he saw the smirk she was trying to hide.

"I'm just being honest, Ghanima. We miss you on Bespin. You should come back with me after this storm passes."

"Sorry, I can't. I've still got business to tend to as a Lieutenant under Obi-Wan and my brother."

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that. I'll be sure to send Lando your best." She nodded again and sighed heavily. "In all seriousness, friend, why did you ask me to come here?" Ghanima set her cup down and leaned on the table, her face becoming stoic and unreadable.

"The Force is sending me visions, Ronan. Visions of the future. Visions about the future of the war. About the fate of the galaxy." Ronan had never believed in the Force himself, but when Ghanima mentioned the fate of the galaxy, he immediately became interested.

"Something dark is brewing, and I don't mean Dooku. Compared to what I'm sensing, he's just a small child. No, what I'm sensing is…I don't even know, but it's not good."

"Ghanima, why are you telling _me_ this?" Ronan asked in disbelief. She nodded as he continued, knowing he had a valid point. "Why aren't you telling the Council of this?"

"Because the Council is so focused on bringing down Dooku that they can't sense what I am."

"Okay, so what do you want _me_ to do?" he asked, nodding at her reply on the Council. "Certainly not go to Coruscant and join the fighting. I've got my own planet to take care of!"

"No, nothing like that. I would never dream of taking you from Vilandra and Lando," she assured him sincerely. "I…oh, blast! I need you to promise me that…" She sighed, taking a large gulp of her drink and he prompted her to continue. "I need you to promise me that whatever happens to me, you'll take care of yourself and your family, that you'll stay loyal in the fight against Dooku and the Sith…and that you'll take the _Falcon_ when the time comes."

"What!" Ronan exclaimed as he rose to his feet, shocked by what she just said. "That's it? That's the big thing you needed from me! Ghanima, you're talking as if you're going to die tomorrow or something! "Whatever happens to me," ha! I won't make that promise!"

"You have to, Ronan," she countered, gazing at him desperately. "Listen, the darkness I sense will sweep across the galaxy like a plague. It'll spare no one! And if something should happen to me, you're going to take the _Millenium Falcon_. The paper work has already been drawn up, and it clearly states that my baby is to go to you when I die."

"Ghanima, would you listen to yourself? _You_ are _not_ going to die! You're too strong for that," he assured her, but she just shook her head.

"Not as strong as you think," she muttered, but he'd heard her.

"What do you mean?" Ghanima didn't respond, she just looked at him pointedly and he knew what she meant. "Oh," he said, sitting down again with a heavy sigh. "How long do you think until…you know?"

"I'm not sure, but it's going to happen and when it does you have to come through on your promise. Which is why I need you to swear that you'll do as I ask, right now, Ronan."

"I swear, Ghanima. I'll take good care of my family and the _Falcon_. And if Dooku does come knocking on my door again, I'll be sure to spit in his face for you." She nodded and smiled at him, which he graciously returned. "What about this place and the other things you own? Where they go?"

"I'm leaving this land and the hover car to…to a very dear friend. He'll need them down the road." She wanted to tell him that she was leaving them to Obi-Wan, but that would've brought too many questions that she didn't need to answer.

"Well, here's to the future." He raised his cup into the air and she did the same, hitting her cup to his. It was only after they finished draining their water that Ronan noticed the melancholy look on Ghanima's face. "Don't worry, old friend. You'll be fine." He assured her, grasping her hand comfortingly.

"It's not me I'm worried about," she said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	64. Chapter 63

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Thanks to PunkAss-Rocker-Chick, Hiding in the Shadow, and Padme4000!

**Chapter 63**

Like fire across the galaxy, the Clone Wars spread.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine enlisted Obi-Wan, Ghanima and Anakin to lead an assault on Muunilinst, a Separatist stronghold. The Jedi led the Republic Army to this new battlefront, and led an assault on Muunilinst. Anakin was forced time and time again to say goodbye to his secret love and wife, Padmé. All the while, Obi-Wan and Ghanima hid their own relationship, but never stepping beyond stolen passionate kisses in the shadows.

Led by Generals Kenobi and Skywalker and Lieutenant Qualsiri, the Republic Fleet encountered resistance as it entered the orbit of the Muunilinst planet. The Republic's Gunships managed to land on the planet, where they encountered the Droid Army of the Separatists. Advanced Reconnaissance Commandos, the elite Shock Force of the Republic Army, were deployed on a special mission within the city, but their ship was shot down behind enemy lines.

At Muunilinst, the elite ARC Troopers, cut off from their original drop zone, had to make their way to an enemy Command Center. Along the way, they faced off against the Droid Army in a tricky urban battle zone.

San Hill, the Separatist leader, panicked as the Republic Army advanced. But Count Dooku had sent a powerful new enemy, Durge, to the Muunilinst. The vicious bounty hunter, successor to Jango Fett, led a band of mercenaries toward the heart of the Republic's forces. The Republic Army faced a challenge greater than ever imagined against this tenacious villain and his forces.

On the water planet of Mon Calamari, Jedi Kit Fisto led an attack on Separatist forces. He commanded a squadron of amphibious Clone Troopers for the undersea offensive against the well-armed aquatic squad of the Droid Army. Count Dooku, it seemed, had thought of everything.

Across the galaxy though, Dooku sought a new ally with the power to defeat the Jedi. On the planet Rattatak, he encountered a mysterious fighter who dominated every opponent in a combat ring. She introduced herself to him as Asajj Ventress, a Sith warrior. After denouncing her claims to be a Sith, Dooku challenged Asajj in combat and defeated her. Despite this, he was impressed with her skills that he gave her an important assignment: assassinate Anakin Skywalker.

Back at Muunilinst, Obi-Wan led a team of Lancer Troops, specialized Storm Troopers mounted on Speeders. Durge and his mercenaries proved to be a stout challenge to Obi-Wan and his army. The ARC Troopers penetrated the enemy Command Center on another part of the planet.

Meanwhile, Ghanima and Anakin led the Clone Army in a fierce space battle when a mysterious ship engaged them. When the pilot, the Sith Asajj Ventress, leapt into Hyperspace, Anakin, being the impetuous young Jedi that he was, ignored Obi-Wan's orders and followed. His decision led him into a desperate game of cat and mouse.

Ghanima, however, went planet side to join the fight side-by-side with Obi-Wan. The Jedi General, Lieutenant, and their Storm Trooper combined took the battle directly to San Hill, and the Separatist Droid Army. Across the galaxy, on Dantooine, Mace Windu faced off against a giant machine, the Underwater Stamp Tank. He fought countless Droids, all without his lightsaber but eventually won.

Within the caves of Ilum, Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, defended the crystals from the Mine Droids. Yoda, Padmé, C-3PO and R2-D2 went to Ilum after the ancient Master sensed his two Jedi in danger. The Master Jedi ended up fighting the Mine Droids with Luminara and Barriss after rescuing them from a cave-in. Padmé and the two friendly Droids searched for Yoda; eventually he emerged victorious with the other Jedi.

Meanwhile, Anakin managed to follow Ventress to Yavin 4. Some Storm Troopers found them, but Ventress killed them and Anakin's ship was destroyed. Anakin fought Ventress in the jungles of Yavin 4. Finally, on the top of one of the Sith temples in the jungle, Anakin, in a display of his destiny to come, killed Asajj Ventress with her own lightsaber.

Anakin soon made his way to return from his victory over Asajj Ventress. Obi-Wan and Ghanima received an emergency hologram from General Barrek on Hypori, who was killed whilst transmitting. Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seir and Barrek's Padawan, Sha'a Gi, were the only ones left in their army. A voice called over and offered a warning, naming the attacker as General Grievous. The General drew his lightsabers and attacked, wiping out several of the Jedi easier than taking sweets from children.

Obi-Wan's squad of ARC troopers had a new mission: rescuing the Jedi on Hypori. Ghanima with him, they arrived to find Ki-Adi Mundi locked in combat with General Grievous and the other Jedi either dead or injured. They drove the Droid mastermind off, and put the injured Aayla and Shaak onto the Gunship. When asked, the ARC Captain told Ki-Adi Mundi that the others were dead.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	65. Chapter 64

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 64**

"You know, if someone came in, this could be called a very compromising position," Ghanima teased wearily, her hands lazily rubbed his chest and shoulder. They had only just returned to Coruscant to discuss the war, and then the Council spoke with him privately. Now, there they were lying together on his couch with interlocking hands.

"I don't care right now," Obi-Wan replied easily with a small sigh, his tone just as weary. "The Council has asked me to join them in their debate on Anakin," he added as he gently ran a hand over Ghanima's hair. She looked up at him with worry as he watched the ceiling tentatively. This was just like him to put himself in an awkward situation without even knowing it. "They want to know if he's ready to ascend to Knighthood."

"But you're still unsure, aren't you?" she asked, her voice just as tired as his if not more, when she saw him look at her with a bit of fear.

"Regrettably, I am," he admitted, moving to his hand to rub her arms slowly. He knew that he was sending shivers all over her, and he loved that she knew he knew it, too. "He_ may _be ready for the Trials, but…I am worried about him. He's still out there with that Sith, and I don't know what to do." He stared at her moment before tightening his hold her waist. "What should I do?"

"You ask me? Someone who has refused to take on the responsibility and burden of a Padawan? Someone who knows _nothing_ about it?" she questioned teasingly and he sighed heavily, moving one hand to caress the crane of his neck. "The only advice I can give you, as stupid as it sounds, is to listen to your heart. What does it tell you?"

"My heart only speaks of you right now," he confessed wearily, looking at her once again and spoke in the same tone, only more painful. "I love you, Ghanima. So much that it hurts." Placing his free hand to cradle the crane of her neck, he gently ran his thumb over her slightly parted lips.

She leaned up and he captured her lips, which she responded to with the same pressure. One of her hands clutched the one holding hers, afraid to let go at the thought he would disappear, while the other moved to rest on his chest. Obi-Wan gently massaged not only her neck but her waist as well, emitting quiet moans from the mouth he'd grown accustomed to. Pulling away though, catching their breath, he leaned his head back against the couch arm as hers went to his broad chest.

"I love you, too, but we should not be doing this. You know that we can never…" Ghanima trailed off sadly, her forehead still resting against his own as their eyes remained closed. She bit her lip, fighting back the sadness that threatened to take over her. "If we ever did, the Council would expel us from the Order."

"Then we go to Master Yoda. Surely he would understand," he reasoned, both sitting up a bit, but she asked how. "We ask permission to marry. He allowed your father and mother to marry, along with a few other Jedi, why wouldn't he allow us?"

"But those were different exceptions. They were not war times and decisions like marriage between Jedi had been discussed for some time before the Council made a decision. In my parents case, permission had been given before they even asked," she explained. Obi-Wan just looked at her deeply, smiling a bit. "Are you certain?" she asked hesitantly after a moment, looking at him to see the truth in his eyes.

"Do you even want to marry me?" he asked with a teasing laugh.

"For the past ten years," she admitted quietly, smiling a bit and nodding, agreeing to ask Yoda for consent to marry.

Kissing passionately once more, they intertwined their fingers and made their way to the Council Chambers. They walked with pride and confidence, yet maintained the same frowns that others carried everyday, careful to hide their hands. No one even glanced at them. Everyone was so busy with the war and tactics that two Jedi rushing through the Temple halls became a normal occurrence. As they arrived at the doors, they entered quietly and found Master Yoda meditating, alone, looking rather pensive.

"Confusion I sense from you…both of you," he stated, eyes still closed as they shut the doors quietly and sat in front of him. "Troubled, you are. Problem there is? War problem?"

"No, Master, everything with the war is going well," Ghanima informed him, then rethought what she said. "Well, as well as can be expected." Yoda couldn't help but chuckle at this, and sensing that put him in a good mood the two moved closer to stand in front of him.

"Master, Ghanima and I have something we wish to ask you," he stated slowly and Yoda opened his eyes. When he saw their hands locked together, he shook his head slightly and sighed heavily.

"Know what you wish to ask, I do," he stated solemnly, eyes closing again as they looked from one another to him. He knew? How did he know? They were so careful! "Know what you ask, but grant it I cannot."

"But, Master," Obi-Wan began, but Yoda cut him off before another word could be spoken.

"To this marriage, consent neither the Council or I will." Their hearts fell even further as Yoda continued, speaking even more forceful.

"Ghanima, bestow upon you the rank of Master this Council has. With this position, a great responsibility you have. Sit on this Council, you now do. New mission for you the Council has. Travel to Kashyyyk, you will. Home planet of the Wookies, it is. Good friends of mine, they are. Help them prepare for war, you will. This the Council orders, done this will be," he explained.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," she replied quietly, her body suddenly feeling numb as Obi-Wan tightened his hand around hers.

"Leave in the _Millenium Falcon_ at first light tomorrow, you will."

"Yes, Master. May the Force be with you," she replied, Obi-Wan following suit, bowed and they left.

They walked quietly and slowly up the halls. The numb feeling that fell over Ghanima soon spread to Obi-Wan. His hand never let her go though; he held it as if his very life depended on it. The whole conversation had happened so fast; it was unreal. Yoda knew and now he was separating them. His reasons were for the war, but they knew better.

They knew that he couldn't risk two of his Jedi acting foolishly, as most people in love do, in the middle of a war. He needed their heads clear, and on the matter at hand. They knew this, too. They knew that if they arrived in a battle and one of them was killed, the other would use their anger and despair. They would possibly end up getting themselves killed or, worse, turn to the Dark Side.

Entering his quarters, Obi-Wan turned to Ghanima and looked down at her sullen face.

"We don't know when this war will end," Obi-Wan stated somberly. Her eyes were lowered to the ground, and he could tell she was crying even though she made no sound through her quivering lips. Reaching up, her rested a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears.

He wanted to tell her that everything would be fine. He wanted to tell her that things would get better after the war. He wanted to tell her that they could ask again after the war was over, and Dooku was either dead or standing trial for his crimes. He wanted so badly to tell her all those things, but they both knew it would be a lie.

Not once did her gaze leave his as before their lips met in a soft passion. A spark that was slowly becoming a flame from years and years of silent yearning had built up into that one moment. The moment, in which they threw the Code to the wind, abandoning the laws they had maintained, governed, obeyed and coveted for so long.

Obi-Wan pulled her closer against him with an arm wrapped securely around her waist. She could hardly believe how good it felt to have her knees weaken as he slid his tongue into her mouth. The air around them seemed somehow heavier, hotter, as Ghanima ran her hands over Obi-Wan's chest.

Her fingers glided in between the folds of his layered tunic, tracing the edge of one layer down his chest. She pushed aside the fabric, softly caressing his skin, as his hand left her face and followed the curves of her body until it came to rest on her lower back. He reached down and unfastened the belt from which her lightsaber hung, and carefully let fall to the floor. Ghanima pushed her hands inside his tunic, breathing heavily against his mouth.

Obi-Wan ended the kiss and Ghanima found herself once again looking up into his beautiful hazel eyes. He wiped her cheeks dry once more and kissed her softly. Ghanima moved her hands to drop his belt to the floor next to hers and his tunic fell open. She draped her arms around his neck, leaning against his exposed chest. He studied her eyes for a moment longer, then gently picked her up, pressing his lips against hers once more and carried her across the room.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed, kissing her neck as he took her clothes off. She kicked her boots off, and he removed his as well. Obi-Wan kissed her bare shoulder as she slid his tunic off, then his pants. With one strong arm, he held her naked body tightly against his as he pulled the blankets back and laid her down below him. Carefully, he came down on top of her, claiming her lips in his. She slipped her arms around him, running her fingers over his shoulder blades and down his back. Reaching back, Obi-Wan pulled the covers back over them, and used the Force to turn off the lights.

She could feel his heart beating against her chest, how his pulse raced along with hers. They knew this was wrong, very wrong. It went against everything that they had been taught, everything that had been forced into their minds, everything that they feared if discovered, everything that Anakin fought against when he married Padmé. But neither cared anymore.

After eleven years of denial and hiding, they could take it no longer. Master Yoda had unknowingly driven them over the edge, and set in place the destiny of an unborn child. A child that would unwittingly play a role just as great as his parents.

_A/N: _This is the first love scene I've ever written, so I didn't want to get too descriptive. Thought I would spare you that much, but I had to put something. How was it?

P.S.: Four pages total.


	66. Chapter 65

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Thanks to Hiding in the Shadow, Hope and love, Padme4000, Anarra, and the ness-ness!

**Chapter 65**

Opening her eyes, Ghanima saw that the sun would rise soon. Looking behind her, she saw Obi-Wan was still asleep. She rubbed her hands down his arms, which still rested around his waist, gently as not to wake him. He stirred slightly though as her fingers wrapped on top of his own, but he did not wake. Sighing with a small smile, memories of the night fresh in her mind, she felt rejuvenated – pleasantly numb.

Looking out the window again though, she saw that she would have to leave soon. So, in light of that, she removed herself from Obi-Wan's grip, dressed and slipped out of his room quietly. Arriving back at her own quarters with no encounters or problems whatsoever, a little fact she thanked the Force for, she packed what little clothes she had, her lightsaber and grabbed her robe. Oddly enough, she liked the outfit Dooku gave her on Geonosis. She only made a minor adjustment to it: she took the three bands that held the top together, and pulled them closer so her skin didn't show.

"R6, I need you to record a message, and send it to both R2 and R4. Can you do that?" The Astro Droid beeped happily and prepared itself to record. When it signaled she was ready, she put on her dark brown Jedi robe. "Start recording now, R6.

"If you're watching this now then it means that I've left for Kashyyyk. I want you to know that I love you, and you'll always be in my thoughts. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know that we'll see each other again. If not after this war, then during so we can fight side by side once more. Take care of yourself, and try not to get killed. I'd hate to come home just for another funeral," she said somberly, remembering Qui-Gon for a moment. "Good-bye. I love you. Stop recording, R6." He beeped and sent the message out.

"R6, I need you to record another message. This one will be sent to Ronan Calrissian on Bepin." The faithful Astro Droid beep again and she began her message. "Hello, old friend. I know I haven't talked to you since our meeting on Tatooine and, don't worry, this isn't as dire as that. I'm just letting you know that I'm being stationed on Kashyyyk for the remainder of the war, until further notice." She lowered her head a bit, shame filling her once more.

"I am urging you to break all ties with the war, old friend. I know what I said on Tatooine and that I'm breaking that promise now, but I need you to leave the war entirely. Don't allow any ships to dock or leave, unless you're positive you can trust them. Ronan, Vilandra, Lando…take care." She had R6 stop the message and thought back to her first message to Obi-Wan and Anakin. When Ghanima said, "I love you" she wasn't sure which way she meant it or to who: Anakin with sisterly love, or Obi-Wan with her heart.

Putting the thought out of her head, she told R6 to follow her and they made their way to the Landing Platform. Obi-Wan would be up soon for a day of fighting on Kooriva. As she arrived at the Platform, Masters Yoda and Windu stood waiting for her near the _Millenium Falcon_. Mustering all the courage she could, she walked over to the Jedi Masters.

_No doubt Master Windu knows of Obi-Wan and I now. This will be fun._

"Ghanima," Windu began and she knew he wanted to lecture her – he had that look on his face. But, no harsh words came. "I am sorry, but we cannot take the risk."

"I know, Master. I see now that it was folly," she replied and turned to Yoda, "and you were correct in your choice, Master Yoda," she added, but didn't believe it. More than that, Master Yoda knew she didn't believe but said nothing. She had to leave and soon, or Obi-Wan would delay her.

"We will contact you on developments of the war, and for you to join us in our decisions on the Council." She nodded, not really caring that she was a Master on the Council. "Safe journey, Ghanima. May the Force be with you," Windu said, bowing in respect to her with a small smile. She stared at him incredulously, and then smiled a bit herself.

"With you as well, Masters," she replied softly, bowed and walked past them to board her ever-faithful ship.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	67. Chapter 66

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 66**

As she flew, she took a bit of comfort in knowing that Master respected her now. She also took comfort in the fact that R6 would not lead her astray since she had no idea where Wookie home world was. Since that was a well-known fact with her Droid, the ship flew into the Cityscape and deep into space on autopilot. As R6 led her baby nice and easy, she leaned back in her chair and relaxed. Her thoughts drifted back over the last ten years and nine months.

She thought of Anakin and Shmi, when she was still a child and a slave, Qui-Gon when he would reprimand her for pranks and his gentle smile, her father before he died and Obi-Wan. He plagued her thoughts more than the others did. They were best friends, teachers unto one another and now they were star-crossed lovers. As she began to think she'd ever find happiness and peace, R6 began to beep rapidly; she had a message.

"What? How is that even possible?" she wondered aloud, very confused. "R2? How did Anakin get my message so quickly? R6, send a reply and give them the ship's frequency." R6 did as she asked and a hologram of Anakin soon appeared in front of her.

"You're leaving?" Anakin exclaimed, getting straight to the point. "Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened, Anakin. I've just been given a new assignment; I said that in the message."

"You're lying to me!" he shouted angrily, near tears. "You swore we would always be honest with one another! Tell me the truth," he demanded.

"Okay. The truth is that…I took your advice," she replied slowly. "Obi-Wan and I spoke, asked Master Yoda for permission to marry, and we were denied."

"So Master Yoda decided to send you away? Where is the logic in that!" he shouted furiously, not understanding at all. He knew that his sister and Master loved one another dearly. He also knew that if they would never disobey Master Yoda, and marry in secret as he had. They were far too devoted to the Order, growing up within it as they did, to ever betray it. "Ghani, you –"

"Good-bye, Ani. Stay safe," she interjected, and killed the transmission. "R6, block all incoming transmissions for the duration of our journey," she ordered and R6 beeped every time a message tried to come through. Ghanima didn't even need to know who it was to know it was someone important to her, and she cried herself to sleep the rest of the way to Kashyyyk. What she didn't know was that her very own, personal adventure was about to begin. Something completely different and far from the Clone Wars.

P.S.: One page total.


	68. Chapter 67

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 67**

Kashyyyk was a temperate jungle planet precisely thirty thousand light years from the Core. Residing in the Middle Rim of the Mytaranor Sector, the planet had a number of one sun and three moons. Its major species was the Wookiee, with a population of just over fifty-seven million. As she landed the Millenium Falcon, Ghanima mused that the planet was quite lush, very unlike Tatooine and Coruscant. While a rather large and imposing looking Wookiee approached her, she looked around and realized that they were similar to the Ewoks of Endor, living in villages constructed in the trees.

"Greetings, I am Jedi Master Ghanima Qualsiri," she said, bowing to the one Wookiee. He was obviously an emissary or some kind, or perhaps a guide."I believe Master Yoda spoke to you?"

RRRWWOOOORRRR!

"Thank you. I am happy to be here to help," she replied.

RRRRWWWOOOOORRRRR!

Why would the Masters send me to a planet where I'm the only human? It's just not fair, and very wrong – not to mention confusing. All of this barking is going to get on my nerves; I'll never be able to meditate around these Wookiees. This must be the ultimate punishment for breaking the Code, or the best the Masters could come up with since there's a war going on.

The large black furred Wookiee led her away from the landing strip and into the heart of Kashyyyk. As she walked past, she couldn't help but cower in fear as the masses of Wookiees towered over her. They were ridiculously large creatures, and were only friendly to those they knew they could trust. Truth with the Wookiees was not easily earned either. Ghanima silently thanked the Force that she came to the recommended by Yoda, or else who knew what they would have done to her.

"Chewbacca and Tarfful?" she questioned as she stepped onto the balcony. When she had her answer, she bowed to the brothers respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, care to show me where we're going to be setting up base?"

-----------------------------

Ghanima had set up R6 on the main balcony. She needed to contact the other Jedi Masters and inform them that she had arrived safe and sound, without any trouble. R6 quite enjoyed his new surroundings as a visitation, though he was not too fond of Kashyyyk being his new home; Ghanima was quite content, knowing that she had no choice in the matter.

Like everything else on the planet, their new home was very organic and, not surprisingly, high up in a tree. Ghanima knew that the little Astro Droid didn't like the house because he was almost certain he would roll himself out of it and crash to the ground. His jets would save him, to be sure, but he'd be around C-3PO long enough to learn human fear.

The house itself was large enough for herself and at least three other people. Ghanima couldn't help as her thoughts turned to Anakin and Shmi. Shmi would have loved Kashyyyk, and would most definitely have loved the plant life. She may have never left the deserts of Tatooine, but that didn't mean she was ignorant to the rest of the galaxy.

She thought Anakin would like the planet as well, just because it would be another challenge to master. He was always looking for something to conquer, and Kashyyyk seemed to suit those needs perfectly. Ghanima made a mental note to get Anakin onto the planet, if only for a little while, on official Jedi business, if any.

Hearing R6 whistle snapped Ghanima out of her hopeless dreams, her fantasies.

"Are we ready, R6?" she asked and he whistled happily again. "Good. Make contact with the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." The Droid whistled again and, after a few moments of beeping and preparation, a signal went through and a hologram of Ghanima was standing in the center of the Masters hall. "Masters, I've landed on Kashyyyk and have met with the Wookiees. I was given a much friendlier welcome than I thought, I must admit."

"Good work, Ghanima," Windu complimented formally. "Now that you have made contact with the Wookiees you can fulfill your mission."

"Yes, Master," she replied obediently.

"Train the Wookiees, you must," Yoda announced. "For war, prepare them. Ready, they must be. Uncertain these times are. Clouded, the future is."

"Yes, Master," she replied yet again.

Obi-Wan watched silently as she spoke, trying not to look directly at the hologram. He was trying hard to focus on the discussion at hand, how the Wookiees would be trained, but the vibes he was getting from Ghanima were killing him. He could feel everything she was feeling in that moment, far away as she was. All of her emotional baggage was giving him not only a migraine and increasing the slowly growing pit in his stomach, but breaking his heart. The only other Master who would possibly feel what he was feeling was Yoda, and that was only because he felt everything his Jedi felt.

"That's all for today," Windu announced. "Good work, Ghanima. Report as soon as you have new information on the Wookiee training, or if Count Dooku's forces come close to Kashyyyk. A disturbance in the Force is growing."

"I know, Master. I feel it, too," she replied, worried and concerned.

"Until we meet again, may the Force be with you."

"And with you, Masters." She bowed, R6 broke the connection, and Obi-Wan watched as she disappeared from his world yet again.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	69. Chapter 68

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Thanks to Nabierre, Hope and love, Valinor's Twilight, Padme4000 and Mrs. St. John Allerdyce!

**Chapter 68**

Ghanima had been making the usual rounds on the base when something happened. She'd been on the planet for two months and nothing strange had ever happened, besides the odd Wookiee injuring in training, which was even rare. But, one day, Ghanima was near her quarters with R6 beside her, making her laugh at an old joke he must have learned from R2, when she felt a sudden pain. Before she knew it, she was on her knees with tears rolling down her face.

R6, being the little genius that he was, immediately shrieked in a fashion matching R2, and sped off to find Chewbacca and Tarfful. In their short time on the planet, both strangers knew that one Wookiee brother would not be found without the other close by. When the three arrived at Ghanima's side, she was still on her knees in tears. She told them that her stomach hurt and she felt ill, as though she were dying. As if her body needed to prove a point, she released her contents from breakfast onto the floor. Both Wookiees and the Droid backed away in disgust, and then carried Ghanima to the healing house as fast as they could.

It was there that her worst nightmare came true. She was pregnant.

While most women would be overjoyed by the news, Ghanima cried for weeks on end. Being a female Jedi was always harder than being a man. There was the growth period, which changed them both physically and mentally. There were the monthly callings that changed their regularity in the Force. There was the constant harassment from males of every species in the known worlds. There was the archaic believe that women were less than men, in basically all aspects of life. The fact that she was pregnant was not a good sign; it reflected badly on herself, and all female Jedi.

In her fit of depression, Ghanima avoided her duties, which Tarfful took over while Chewbacca watched over her, and barely left her quarters. The only time she did leave was to speak to the Council, and even then it was short and to the point. Her meals were delivered to her and she continued to lock herself away until she realized that the child she carried was not just hers.

Her unborn child's father was Obi-Wan.

The first day Ghanima stepped out of her room, Chewbacca picked her up and swung her around, nearly suffocating her, while R6 whistled and screamed. Ghanima had come to the realization that, being far from Coruscant and the Temple for only the Force knew how long, she had the chance to be like any other woman. She saw that she was being given the chance to play the role that Shmi had played for years ago. With that in mind, she firmly decided to keep the child.

With the help of Chewbacca, Tarfful, and some long distance help from Ronan and Vilandra, R6 was rigged to alter her appearance on the holographic generator so her growing stomach didn't show whilst speaking to the Council. All of the Wookiees were a grand help to her, following whatever orders she gave on and off the training field. When she attended meetings on Coruscant, she remained calm and tried not to give herself away when the baby would kick or she felt suddenly ill.

When she finally gave birth, five important people felt her pain: Masters Yoda and Windu, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the mysterious Lord Sidious. Only he knew why he felt Ghanima's pain, but he was extremely pleased when the waves hit him. The Jedi Masters, on the other hand, were troubled and meditated on the matter. When they finally decided to contact Kashyyyk and make sure everything was fine, Obi-Wan and Anakin resolved to do it themselves.

Both men wanted to go in person, but the war prevented them from doing so. After speaking with Tarfful through R2 and R6, both men were repeatedly assured that Ghanima was only injured in a combat exercise with one of the more zealous Wookiees. Satisfied, to an extent, with this excuse, they told the Council and the matter was dropped.

On Kashyyyk, the Wookiee brothers took over training completely since Ghanima was confined to bed rest to care for her son. Qui-Gon, who had been spiritually present and helped her though the pain of the birth, sent the name of Ghanima's son to her through the Force.

His name was Han Kenobi.

_**A/N:**_ YES! Finally! I got to my idea! The idea that Han Solo could be the son of Obi-Wan was the crazy, totally wacky idea that brought this whole thing about! Now, I know that Han was originally born in 29 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin) but that meant that he was born before _Episode II_, which simply didn't work with the way I wrote this! XD Instead he was born in 22 BBY, just after the start of the Clone Wars. Now, in 19 BBY, at the time of _Episode III_, he's three years old. I've changed this so the year is 18 BBY so he's four instead. Not a big difference, but enough so that Han is in the dark about what's going to happen – sorry, no spoilers here! – and can talk better. Call it poetic license.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	70. Chapter 69

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 69**

A year had passed since Han's birth and he was already running about the base without a care. Everyone wished they could be as free as him, but complications of the war prevented it. Clones had been sent over the years, along with a few human refugees from neighboring planets. Luckily, the refugees came before the Clone Troopers so Ghanima was easily able to lie about Han's purpose for living with her. To her soldiers and anyone else that wasn't a Wookiee or R6, Han was simply a refugee, whose parents were dead, that she took in as her ward.

As her Squadron Leader went over the basic plan, Ghanima watched Chewbacca play with Han. Both had toy blasters and were running, hiding, and shooting one another. She was listening to the clone out of one ear as they went over holographic maps and plans of attack that other Jedi had used on other planets. While she heard and understood everything that was being said, her entire focus was on the sandy haired boy not five feet from her.

"Does that sound good to you, ma'am?" Ghanima looked back at the clone quickly, and then scanned the maps, which were playing a simulation of an attack.

"Yes, this looks good. Send it to Council via R6; they'll want to see this as well," she ordered calmly, and he saluted her then left. "Han, come here," she called and the boy dropped his blaster at the sound of his mother's voice. Chewbacca called for him to come back, but Han just continued to run until he was wrapped up in his mother's arms. "Time for bed, little man."

RRRWWWWOOOOORRRRRR!!!!

"I'm sorry, Chewie," she replied with a laugh as she adjusted Han in her arms. "I know you love to play with Han, but bed time is bed time. I'm leaving you in charge for the night. Think you can handle it, fur ball?"

RRRWWWWOOOOORRRRRR!!!!

Ghanima just laughed and apologized for calling him by the little nickname she'd given him; while pregnant with Han, if he ever annoyed her, she'd call him fur ball. Han yawned in her ear and she took that as a signal to finally put him to sleep without a fight. Wishing Chewbacca happy hunting, she carried Han off to their quarters and lay him down in his soft fur blanketed bed.

"Now, my little pilot, time to sleep. And, when you wake up, I'll be right here to be the first to wish you good morning," she whispered, close to his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair. "So, go to sleep and dream of flying to the edge of the galaxy."

Reaching above his head to a shelf, filled with holo-pictures of herself and Anakin on Tatooine and Coruscant and some of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and other Jedi, she wound up a key to a small box and it began to play the familiar lullaby. As she hummed the beginning of the song to Han, she remembered when she sang the song to Anakin. It was almost fifteen years ago, and it was the night before he was to be judged by the Council. It was when Qui-Gon was still alive and life had at least some sense of normalcy.

"A gentle breeze on Hushabye Mountain softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far from Hushabye Mountain; there your boat waits down by the quay (key). The night winds so softly are sighing. Soon they will blow your troubles to sea. So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, wave goodbye to cares of the day, and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain sail faraway…from Lullaby…Bay."

As soon as she heard his rhythmic breathing, Ghanima kissed Han's forehead and left his room quietly. Once the door was closed, Tarfful ran up to her and quietly, or as quietly as possible, told her that she was needed on the main deck. The two ran together and Chewbacca pointed to the star studded sky from the balcony. Ghanima walked over and looked up, and her heart immediately dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"R6, contact the Council on Coruscant," she ordered firmly, eyes still fixed on the sky. "Push us through no matter what it takes. It's an emergency." It took longer than usual for R6 to reach the Council, so Ghanima yelled at him to hurry. She hurt his feelings unintentionally, but the Council finally came through.

"Ghanima, is that you?" She heard Mace Windu question; her eyes were still to the sky and her back to the Council. "Ghanima?"

"Yes, Masters, it's me," she answered, finally turning away from the sky to face R6. "Forgive me. There was something that needed my attention."

"You are forgiven," he replied easily. "Ghanima, it is good to hear from you. How goes the training?"

"The training of the Wookiees has gone _very_ well. They are ready, willing, and able to fight in this war whenever they are needed," she replied proudly, though she hid it very well behind a coy smile.

"Good! That's very good because I fear we may need them soon. You've done your job well," he praised, smiling slightly at her as other Council members nodded.

"Thank you, Master Windu. But, Masters, I'm afraid I _do _have bad news," she stated slowly, her eyes flickering back to the sky for a moment. "Count Dooku and his army have set their sights on Kashyyyk. As I speak to you now, ships are entering the atmosphere and landing on the planet. It is my belief that they will set up bases very soon."

"An attack there has been?" Yoda asked thoughtfully. _They just started landing! Of course there wasn't an attack! Maybe he means airborne? Yes, that certainly makes more sense._

"No, there have been no hostilities to the Wookiees as of yet, but it's only a matter of time," she stated and allowed her words to sink in a moment with the Council. "Do we mount a counter offensive and destroy the Droids that we can now?"

"No," Yoda stated before anyone else could say anything. "Wise that would not be. Send help, we should."

"I agree. All those in favor of sending aid to our allies in Kashyyyk?" Windu questioned and all of the Council members nodded in agreement. "So say we one, so say we all."

"Jedi Luminara Unduli, help you, Ghanima, she will. Her and her Padawan, Barriss Offee. Sent to you immediately, they will be," Yoda said.

"Thank you, my Masters. The extra help will be greatly appreciated. May the Force be with you," she replied with a relieved smile, bowing to them.

"And with you." The connection went dead and Ghanima looked to the two Wookiees, Astro Droid, and one clone trooper with her.

"Help is on the way."

P.S.: Three pages total.


	71. Chapter 70

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Thanks to Valinor's Twilight, Padme4000, balecka92, Hiding in the Shadow, Hope and love, Rock'xanne, Anarra, and Vicster's Jar of Dirt!

**Chapter 70 **

"Mama, what that?" Han asked curiously, sitting on a bench near the door, repairing a blaster that one of the Wookiees had broken.

"It's a lightsaber, Han. It's the weapon used by all Jedi, just like Mama," she replied calmly and patiently, though she was dreading the discussion and screaming on the inside.

"I get one?" he asked with a wide smile, completely excited by the idea.

"No, Han," she said firmly, making him frown. Sighing quietly, she walked over to her son and knelt down before him. "Han, listen to me and listen good. This weapon, forget you ever saw it. Do not look at it, do not think about it, and do not _ever_ try to use it. Am I understood, little pilot?" she questioned and he nodded, smiling slightly. "Good. Remember, forget you ever saw it," she said, caressing his cheek lovingly.

"Fo-gotten, Mama," he told her easily and he ran out of the room as soon as they heard Chewbacca call. Ghanima shook her head at Han and how energetic he was, even though he was so young. He was just like Anakin as a child, even though they shared no blood.

------------------------------

Walking through the halls, she nodded to clones that passed her and made her way to the Landing Platform. Jedi Luminara and her apprentice Barriss were already there, seeing the refugees to safety. It may not have been the best idea to let the refugees leave the planet, especially with the Droid Army starting to attack, but the Council had found a safer planet for them so they had to leave. Ghanima ran over to the two female Mirialan Jedi and began to help them place the refugees, human and alien alike, onto shuttles.

"Han is an interesting boy," Luminara commented as the two walked down a hall later that day, overlooking many waterfalls of the planet. "How did you come by him again?" _Great! You've been here almost a year, and NOW you're asking this question? _

"He was on the ship of refugees six years ago, before the clones came here. His parent were dead and I took him in," she explained easily, having rehearsed it many times.

"Why?" Ghanima stopped walking and looked at her friend as if she was crazy. "I'm sorry. It just does not make sense to me as to why you, a Jedi Master and leader of an army of an entire planet, would take on the burden of raising a child as well, especially a child that is not your own."

"It was just something I had to do. A calling," she stated simply and the two began walking again.

"The Force?" she questioned.

"What else could it have been?" Luminara, it appeared, was satisfied. Ghanima hated lying to a fellow Jedi, and friend, but she had to protect Han and herself.

"You should check his blood," she stated casually.

"For what?"

""For what"? For his Midi-chlorin count," Luminara told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If it is the appropriate amount, you can take him on as your Padawan. We need all the available Jedi we can get, and Younglings need to be trained. When this war ends, who knows how many of us will be left."

"You speak as if we are going to lose," she mused with a sigh of disdain.

"No, I speak as if we have already lost," she corrected. This made Ghanima stop once more, just outside of the main deck where Chewbacca and Tarfful were waiting for her, and stared at her friend oddly. In the silent question for an explanation, Luminara nodded slowly. "I try to see both sides. I try to see the outcome of if we win or lose this war."

"So if we lose, Jedi will be in short supply," Ghanima stated, and her friend nodded with a small smile. "And if we win?"

"I have not thought that far yet, but I think there will be lasting peace."

"We've had lasting peace before, and that only led to more war," she said pessimistically, crossing her arms. By doing this, she seemed to be imitating Obi-Wan and appear wise more than negative.

"True, but I believe this peace will last for all eternity," Luminara stated and walked into the room, Ghanima close behind. "Check his blood," she whispered as they began to listen to the clone Squadron Leader tell them of his next plan of attack.

------------------------------

That night, while Han slept, Ghanima drew some of his blood. He was almost two, which usually the age when Younglings were found and taken to the Temple to start life in pre-training to become Jedi. With her being his mother and Obi-Wan his father, Ghanima was almost positively sure that Han's Midi-chlorin count would be high. Maybe it would be as high as Anakin's, but that was impossible since he was higher than Master Yoda and the Chosen One.

The analyzer soon beeped and Ghanima rushed looked at it.

What?

The analyzer must've made a mistake. It had to be wrong, right? It just wasn't possible.

Looking back at Han, Ghanima smiled and thought about what his count would entail: complete freedom. Han's count was low, very low. Fifteen hundred, the same as the clones of Kamino.

Han would never be a Jedi.

"Thank the Force," she whispered with a tearful smile, genuinely relieved. The last thing she wanted was for her son to suffer all the things that she had.

**_A/N: _**I feel really bad about posting this the day before I go on vacation, but I hope to come back in a week to reviews.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	72. Chapter 71

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 71**

Back on Coruscant, the Jedi Council still debated promoting Anakin to the rank of Jedi Knight. They eventually agreed, and in two months time Anakin was knighted in the presence of all the Masters, including a holographic Ghanima. Anakin also found that C-3PO had new gold plating, complements of his secret wife. As a Jedi Knight, Anakin fought bravely across the galaxy, leading ground forces on Kooriva and even accompanied Saesee Tiin on deep space missions.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had infiltrated an enemy city, and soon had a new assignment together. Having interrupted a Nelvaanian youth's rite of passage, Anakin was forced to take his place to slay the great evil of their land. Meanwhile, General Grievous' forces began a full assault on Coruscant, and Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Saesee Tiin had to battle the enemy forces. Grievous himself then showed up in Palpatine's office. Shaak Ti, Ronet Corobb, and Foul Moudama, three-respected Jedi, had to get Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to the safety of his bunker, escaping from the clutches of General Grievous and his Magna Guards.

Meanwhile, Anakin witnessed a terrible event on Nelvaan. In the midst of the war, Anakin freed the enslaved and mutated Nelvaanians, but once again drew on his anger in the process as he had so long ago on Tatooine with the Tuskan Raiders.

P.S.: One page total.


	73. Chapter 72

_**A/N: **_I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

Valinor's Twilight, Padme4000, Hope and love, Hiding in the Shadow, Certh, and EragonPeep!

**Chapter 72**

The Council had gathered once again to discuss the menace that was General Grievous. He had been running rampant across the galaxy, killing at will. No one was strong enough to stop him. Even within the Jedi, many failures had arisen. Master Yoda said that they should just let things run their course, since the problem of Grievous would be solved when the Force wanted it to be. The other Council members weren't so confidant, but he assured them.

"Very well," Windu stated calmly, looking at all of the members gathered. "General Grievous will be dealt with in time. This meeting is adjourned."

All of the members soon left, one by one and very somber. The only members that remained were Obi-Wan and Ghanima. She had been left alone on the balcony on Kashyyyk, and Obi-Wan rose from his chair to walk over to her. The two stood before one another, both seeing only a hologram. Looking one another up and down, both felt the pull in their hearts; holograms were nothing to the real thing and were completely unsatisfying.

"You look well, Ghanima," he said carefully, then chuckled at her bashful smile. How he could tell she was blushing through the hologram, not even he knew. "Glowing almost."

"Well, being on planet that basically consists of constant sunlight, it's not that odd," she quipped smartly, smirking at him. "How are things on your side of the galaxy?"

"Is that really wanted to ask me? Do you not know everything you need to know? Because I distinctly remember a meeting being held moments ago about the war."

"I didn't mean the war," she replied with a quiet sigh, looking to the ground before looking him in the eyes again. Why did he have to make things so hard? "I meant, how have you been?"

"Good," he replied shortly. "You?"

"Okay. Good," she echoed. Obi-Wan smiled as she suddenly laughed. "Actually, this is the best I've felt in a long time. Since…since I lived on Tatooine with Anakin and Shmi."

"I'm happy to hear that," he said honestly, and the two gazed at one another with easy smile, comfortable in the silence.

RWWOOORRRR!!!!

"What is it, Chewie?" Ghanima asked, and Obi-Wan watched carefully as her head turned to the side. He couldn't see the Wookiee, but he knew he was there.

RRWWWOOOOORRRRRR!!!

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but I have to go," she told him with a quiet sigh, her face full of worry. "I'm needed on the warfront. I'll…I'll talk to you later. Give Anakin my love."

"I will. Goodbye, Ghanima. May the Force be with you," he said sadly, not sure what else to say to her, even though there was so much he wanted to.

"And with you, Ben," she replied, smiling at him. He smiled in return at the nickname as she disappeared from his eyes. On Kashyyyk, though, Ghanima immediately dashed to Han's room, Chewbacca close behind, and knelt beside his bed. The boy was asleep, and sweating with a fever; he was sick.

"You miss her," a familiar voice stated calmly, wise beyond his years. Obi-Wan smiled slightly as he turned to see Anakin in the doorway of the Council chamber.

"Don't you?" he asked pointedly, walking towards him then out of the room, the doors closing firmly behind him as the two began to walk up the hall.

"Yes, but you miss her more than I do," he stated, almost triumphant at his observation. "I can tell."

"The war is affecting your brain, my young friend," Obi-Wan mused with a hidden smile, trying to appear composed and his usual stoic self. "We have work to do."

"You love her. Admit it," Anakin demanded firmly, stopping in his tracks. Obi-Wan stopped as well, and turned to look at his former apprentice sadly.

"I did, and she was sent away because of it," he stated sullenly, and Anakin gave a look; Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was newfound respect or suppressed anger. "Come, we have a war to fight," he stated, and left towards the Hanger Bay before Anakin could say another word.

------------------------------

A few days later, Ghanima received an interesting message. Chancellor Palpatine pleaded for her to contact him as soon as possible. He seemed to frightened, so worried that she could help but do so immediately. The Chancellor told her of his fears for his life. Despite his trust in the Jedi, Grievous had nearly killed him once while under their protection. What was to stop the Jedi from failing again?

Ghanima did her best to assure him that the Council was doing everything possible to make sure he remained safe. He didn't seem very reassured, but accepted her words without question. It was only when he brought up Han that Ghanima began to panic. He knew, somehow he knew, that Han was her son. He congratulated her on deceiving the Council so brilliantly, and wished he the best of luck with Han.

Ghanima woke up the next morning in Han's bed. She'd gone there immediately after her conversation with Palpatine ended, worried that he might tell the Council and Han would be gone by morning. She gazed at his perfectly content form, dreaming away in a peaceful world. Well, a semi-peaceful world since he often told her about his dreams where he was flying the _Falcon_ and blasting at some enemy. Fighting for peace, for the safety of others, and having a little fun along the way. That was hers and Obi-Wan's son through and through.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	74. Chapter 73

_Disclaimer: _I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 73**

General Grievous created a diversion, leaving Shaak Ti to fight off over a dozen Magna Droids, leaving only Ronet Corobb and Foul Moudama to protect Chancellor Palpatine. Grievous had somehow gotten into the bunker, and then proceeded to kill both Jedi. Shaak Ti arrived and he tied him up, literally. Mace Windu turned up just as Grievous was boarding his shuttle, and damaged the General but his shuttle then took off. This attack caused the severe cough and estranged voice of the General.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin heard the news, they order their fleet back to Coruscant. Still, this only meant more war. The Republic was crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. Despite there being heroes on both sides, evil was everywhere. In a stunning move, the fiendish Grievous swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate. As the Separatist Droid Army attempted to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker.

"_Flying is for Droids," Obi-Wan muttered bitterly._

_Suddenly, he shuddered and his ship started to plummet toward the surface of the Trade Federation Cruiser. Turbulence was never a good thing. Usually. In this case, it was very helpful because the two missiles trailing him flew into debris and detonated. The detonation caused five silver balls to fly out of the debris and attach themselves to the ship. The balls popped open, revealing small Buzz-droids that began to crawl across the surface like spiders._

_Okay, so maybe it wasn't a great thing._

_"I'm hit!" he exclaimed in a panic. "Anakin?"_

_"I see them," Anakin replied over his headset. "Buzz-droids," he mumbled._

_Said Droids began to crawl across Obi-Wan's ship, starting to tear it apart. Sparks erupted where the Droids broke into the wiring. One of the Droids left the pack though for a different target: R4._

_"R4, be careful! You have one--" Obi-Wan's warning was unheeded as R4's head was ripped off and flew away. "Oh, dear. They're shutting down all the controls!"_

_A dream. It was all a dream. No, a nightmare. Ghanima dreamed and watched, knowing that was she saw was true. Whether it had happened yet or not, she didn't know. Suddenly, she was no longer in space but inside the massive station._

_"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," Anakin hissed angrily, clutching his lightsaber.  
Anakin was becoming stronger as he became angry. Obi-Wan was thrown onto the floor. Dooku held Obi-Wan in the air using the Force to choke him. Anakin was kicked away and hit an archway. Obi-Wan was sent flying, tumbling to the lower level unconscious. Dooku used the Force to drop a section of the balcony onto Obi-Wan. Anakin kicked him, and followed him down to the main floor to continue the fight._

_"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall."_

_"Your moves are clumsy, Kenobi. Too predictable! You'll have to do better."_

_"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."_

_Anakin continued to attack the Dark Lord, who continued to meet him head on. The fighting became even more intense. But Anakin was attacking with a new ferociousness. The fight was intense! Finally, in one last energized charge, Anakin cut off Dooku's hands. Payback for losing his own. Revenge, as the old proverb said, was sweet. The Jedi caught the lightsaber as it dropped from the severed Sith Lord's hand. Dooku stumbled to the floor in pain as Anakin put the two lightsabers to his neck, scissor style. Palpatine grinned from where he was restrained, watching Dooku's defeat._

_"Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!"_

_"I shouldn't…"_

_"DO IT!"_

_Anakin screamed and quickly cut off Dooku's head. It rolled to the floor, and his body collapsed. A huge explosion followed somewhere deep in the ship, ratting everything._

"ANI!"

Ghanima woke up with a cry. Panting, she ran her hands tightly through her hair before resting them around her chest and throat. She was sweating; she was covered in the cool liquid. Looking around shakily, she took a breath and realized that it was just a dream. A sob escaped her lips as she realized with complete certainty that it wasn't a dream. It was a vision through the Force, she just knew it. What she saw had already happened.

"RRRRRWWWWWOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Ghanima whipped her head to the side and saw Chewbacca standing in her open doorway. He'd heard her scream and come to check it out.

"N-Nothing, Chewie. I'm fine," she assured him shakily. "It was just a bad dream, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"RRRWWWWOOOOORRRRRR?"

"Yes, I'm sure, fuzz ball. Don't worry so much," she teased and Chewbacca left, closing the door behind him.

Sighing in relief, Ghanima ran her hand over her face in exhaustion. If Chewbacca was awake then he was making rounds, which meant it was time for her to get up anyway. Throwing the covers off of her, she slowly climbed out of her bed and began to dress. It was going to be a long day, she could already tell. Walking over to her window she saw that the rest of the planet was already up and working. Han, being the early bird that he was, would be running into her room very soon.

"MAMA!"

Speak of the devil.

Ghanima turned around with a smile to see Han in her doorway. Smiling widely, she knelt down and opened her arms for him. Han immediately ran to his mother, giggling as he went, and clung to her torso as she plucked him from the ground. Ghanima just held her son, breathing in his scent with her eyes closed and cheek resting on his head. The vision of her beloved brother had frightened her, but holding her son always calmed her.

------------------------------

"_Jedi Master Ghanima Qualsiri, this Jedi Master Kit Fisto._" Ghanima stood in her bedroom, watching the transmission from the Nautolan Jedi. Han was in the next room, drawing pictures for her. "_I was told to inform you on the progress of the war effort. Chancellor Palpatine has been rescued and safely returned to Coruscant by General Kenobi and Jedi Knight Skywalker. The Council is to convene to discuss General Grievous, who has escaped yet again, in two days time. As a Master of the Council, you are required to attend, so be sure to remember to set your Astro Droid for the meeting. That's all for now. Fisto out._"

The transmission ended and Ghanima lowered herself to her seat with a heavy sigh, her head falling into her hands. She always knew Anakin would do great things, but her vision frightened her to no end. Knight Fisto had confirmed her worst fear, which meant that Anakin had already killed Dooku. If the Council was going to be discussing Grievous, she thought it best if she was there in person. Even if she wasn't required to be physically present in Coruscant, she wanted to be. Not only for Grievous, but for Anakin. She needed to talk to her little brother, soon; it was urgent.

"Chewbacca, Tarfful," she called, walking into their usual meeting room, "prep the _Falcon_. I'm going back to Coruscant."

P.S.: Three pages total.


	75. Chapter 74

_**Disclaimer**__: _I own none of the characters, they belong to the great George Lucas. Lucky him! But, I do own Zankou, Ghanima/Chani and Alia (just three names which I'm borrowing from Frank Herbert's _Children of Dune_) so no stealing!

**Chapter 74**

Ghanima and two clones had been prepping the _Falcon_ with Chewbacca all morning. Tarfful had been ordered to keep Han distracted while they did so. She knew that she would never be able to get her work done if he was there, distracting her. She also knew that, had he been there and the job wasn't finished, she would've changed her mind and simply not gone back to the Jedi planet. But the giant Wookie had done his job and distracted Han long enough to get the _Falcon_ ready to go. Just as soon as they had finished, Han rushed into the hanger with Tarfful not far behind.

"Han, sweetie," Ghanima chided, kneeling down to his level and holding him at his shoulders, "what have I told you? You know better than to run around the hanger. It's dangerous!"

"I want come!" he exclaimed, smiling widely. She couldn't help but smile back, amused as his broken words, running her fingers through his hair.

"You can't, kiddo, but I wish you could," she told him, sounding as disappointed as he looked. "I'll be back soon though, I promise. And Tarfful will be here to look after you, okay?" Han's head hung low, chin touching his chest, so she had to duck down even further to see his face. "Okay?"

"Okay," he answered. She frowned at his depressed tone.

"RRROOOOWWWRRRR-WWWRRRR!"

"What do you mean you aren't going with me?" Ghanima questioned her partner, rising to her feet to glare at him. "Chewie, you're my co-pilot! You're the only one who can handle my flying, you know that!" she argued, but Chewbacca insisted that she take Tarfful with her while he managed the army with Luminara in her place. Sighing, knowing that he was right and hating it, because he really was the better leader out of her two closest Wookiee friends, she agreed and told Tarfful to strap in. "If he gets ill on the trip and ruins my ship, I'm blaming you, fuzzie," she threatened as soon as Tarfful was out of sight. "Don't give the fur ball too much trouble, all right, kiddo?" Han nodded sadly. Ghanima nudged his chin up and told him to give her a big smile, and he did so before hugging her tightly. "I'll contact you the second I enter the atmosphere."

"Promise?" Han asked, holding out his pinky fingers to her. Smiling, Ghanima latched her pinky fingers onto his and promised before spinning him around, making him laugh.

"I see I haven't missed your take off. That is good," Jedi Luminara stated as she joined the group in the hanger, her Padawan not far behind her.

"You're in charge while I'm gone," Ghanima informed her, shaking the Mirialan Jedi Master's hand.

"I know this," she answered with a smile. "But I have to ask a favor of you. Barriss has been sworn into Knighthood here. Her orders are to go to Felucia. I was hoping perhaps—?"

"Perhaps I could swing by and drop her off on my way?" she cut off with a smile. Chuckling, Ghanima nodded an affirmative and told Barriss to get her things. "Felucia, huh?"

"Yes. It has become a major stronghold for the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"Also the headquarters of the Commerce Guild. Damn CIS," she cursed under breath, aware that Han was close. "Isn't Aayla Secura in charge there?"

"She is, but the Council believes she is having trouble. The diverse flora of that planet, it offers the Separatist many opportunities." Ghanima nodded, understanding completely. That planet was a jungle, plain and simple, with many places that the enemy could easily hide and ambush even the most alert Jedi. Ghanima was pulled out of her thoughts with Barriss' return.

"Ready?" With a firm nod, Ghanima said her goodbyes to Han, Chewbacca and Luminara once more. "Let's get this bird in the sky!"

------------------------------

After dropping off Barriss, stopping to speak briefly with Aayla, Ghanima and Tarrful were headed out once more. Halfway to Coruscant, Ghanima realized that she hadn't checked in on Ronan in quite some time. Telling Tarfful to take over piloting for the moment, she unstrapped and headed to the main room. As much as she loved and trusted Tarfful, talking with Ronan was a private thing for her. Besides, Ronan never took to liking the Wookiees too well; she was never sure why.

"Ghanima Qualsiri to Ronan Tarhrn, come in," she called through the wall comm.. "Ronan, you there?"

"_Ghanima?"_ came the excited voice of young Lando. But his excitement held panic, which immediately put Ghanima on edge. _"Ghanima, is that you?" _he asked, his body soon appearing in hologram.

"Yes, Lando, it's me. What's wrong? Where are your parents?" she asked. Lando suddenly disappeared from view and there was silence. Ghanima urgently called to Lando, fearing the worst.

"_Nothing's wrong, Ghanima."_ The Jedi sighed at the calm vision of Ronan's wife, Vilandra. _"Lando's just worn out. Another batch of orphan refugees arrived today. He's been busy trying to keep their spirits up,"_ she explained amusedly. Ghanima chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'll bet," she replied. "No attacks?"

"_Nothing too severe. There have been a few small battles. The CIS has been trying to take control, but our Republic is beating them back just fine,"_ she answered. _"Why were you calling? Everything all right on your end?"_

"Things are rough on Kashyyyk, but I have high hopes. I'm on way back to Coruscant for a Council meeting," she explained before hesitantly adding, "and to see Ani. I had a vision."

"_Anakin is a good boy. He'll be fine and all your worrying will have been for nothing, you'll see,"_ Vilandra reassured her. Ghanima wished she could be so sure. What she saw, it scared her; it was a side of Anakin that she never imagined she'd ever see. _"Ronan is on Coruscant for the Senate debates about General Grievous. Should I tell him to expect a visit from you?"_

"Of course. Perhaps I'll be able to get him to come to the Temple this time," she joked. Vilandra laughed, commenting that she wished she could be there to see that. While Ronan was fond of the Jedi, he didn't dare set foot in the Temple, unless drugged and dragged. Something about sacredness and trespassing. "Okay, I just wanted to check up on you guys. I'll talk to you again soon."

"_I'll hold you to it. Goodbye, Ghanima."_

"Goodbye, and may the force be with you."

"_Same to you."_

------------------------------

"Must you insist on troubling the Council?"

Obi-Wan wandered the hallways of the Temple, Anakin at his side. With this latest question, Obi-Wan felt as though Anakin were his Padawan again. Once more, Anakin openly questioned the Council. They were as proud and impressed with him as Obi-Wan was, what with Anakin's defeat of Dooku, but he still troubled them. Anakin was quite the puzzle to figure out these days, his thoughts constantly blocked. He always seemed so distracted, unfocused, as if his mind was elsewhere when it should be on the most important matter at hand: the war.

"I doubt Ghanima, being a Master as well, would appreciate the behavior you demonstrate towards the Council."

"I still feel her, Obi-Wan, her presence," Anakin admitted honestly, sighing despondently. "Sometimes, I even think I can hear her laughter in the wind."

"Mocking your reckless decisions, I hope."

"Why should she mock them?" he asked, staring at his former Master curiously.

"I don't think she would like to know that you've nearly gotten yourself killed numerous times in her absence," was the simple reply.

"Is that what you think? That I'm trying to get myself killed?" Anakin questioned, offended at Obi-Wan's lack of faith in him. Or was it a lack of trust? Anakin wasn't sure anymore.

"No," Obi-Wan answered immediately, a reassuring hand on the younger man's arm, "but I know you, Anakin. There is more to your decisions than anyone else believes. I just wish I knew the ultimate motive behind him. Though, I think I can guess," he added, giving his friend a look that crossed between sly and disappointed.

"You know something I don't, don't you?" Anakin asked, ceasing the leisure walk to stare at the elder man suspiciously. Obi-Wan sighed and turned to look at Anakin.

"As a Master on the Council, Ghanima was informed of what happened with Dooku and Chancellor Palpatine. She's coming back, Anakin, even as we speak," he explained, smiling softly at the inexplicable joy on his young friend's face. "She doesn't have to be here in person, but she is nonetheless."

"So she knows that I killed Count Dooku?" Anakin wondered, suddenly worried about what Ghanima might have to say to him. The only reason she would travel from Kashyyyk to Coruscant for a Council meeting, when she'd previously attended by use of holograms, would be to scold him. "It doesn't matter," he decided, shaking his head and continuing his walk with Obi-Wan. "I wanted my sister back. Dooku and Grievous are simply the means."

"But what does Ghanima want?" Obi-Wan wisely posed to him. Anakin just smirked at the man.

"I've never been able to know that. One of life's greatest mysteries, the mind of my sister!" he joked. Obi-Wan laughed, agreeing with him whole heartedly.

"…Why haven't you contacted her?" Obi-Wan hesitantly asked.

Anakin paused and thought for a moment. The last time he had spoken to his sister, she had been on her way to Kashyyyk. He yelled at her, demanded she tell him the truth about why she was being reassigned so far away from Coruscant. She reluctantly told him the truth, that she and Obi-Wan had petitioned Yoda for permission to marry, and that the request was denied. He had been furious with Master Yoda, and the Council in general, and even with her and Obi-Wan for not fighting the Council's decision. It was difficult to speak with her, as she was rarely heard from outside the Council meetings.

"Why haven't you?" Anakin questioned back.

P.S.: Five pages total.


End file.
